My New Life
by Ark125
Summary: Sequel to Pony Split. Pure Heart's life is going to get much better now that he is back in Equestia with his wife Luna, especially with all the new friends he will make along with his new family and old friends as well. How will his new life play out.
1. Chapter 1

My New Life

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

"Everypony out of the way!" I screamed as I rushed her to the hospital. "Hold on Luna, we are almost there."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, because this is only the most unimaginable pain I have ever been in!"

"Hey, I have been I pain before, as well."

"You have given birth before?"

"No... Just chill, we will be there in a couple of seconds."

I said this just as we were rushing through the hospital doors.

"Prince Pure Heart, how are you doing tod-"

"No time to talk! Wife giving birth and simultaneously crushing my hoof!"

"Right. Dr. Stern, to the delivery room please." She announced into the microphone.

I rushed my wife down the hallway and into the delivery room.

"Oh hello Pure Heart, how are you doing today? Back for another coma case?"

"Um, no. I am kinda conscious, and hope to remain so to watch my wife give birth. But that won't happen if I faint from the lack of circulation unless you help my wife, in turn giving the feeling back to my hoof." I said in a single breath.

"Okay, let me just slip on some gloves and we can pop that puppy out." He walked away and gloved up and then came back.

"Now what seems to be the problem, Princess Luna?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" She screamed.

* * *

**An hour of pushing and screaming later**

"Alright, here it comes. Keep pushing. That's it. I can see the head."

POP!

"It's a girl!"

"Doctor, why is she still in pain?" I asked, really concerned for my wife.

"Well, let's see here. Oh! There is another set of hooves! Keep pushing your highness."

* * *

**Another hour of pushing, screaming, and fainting husbands later**

POP!

"It's another girl!"

"Hello! Still in pain here!" Luna yelled.

"Wow! Another one, hold on. Keep it up."

I held her hoof, "Come on dear, you almost are done."

She looked at me, "You! You did this to me!"

I looked at the doctor. "Come on doc, hurry it up. I don't feel like dying today," I said in fear of what my upset, pregnant wife was going to do.

* * *

**Yet another hour of pushing, screaming(mostly from me this time), and death stares**

"I see it. Keep on going."

My wife screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!"

POP!

"This one is a..."

"Yes?"

"It's a..."

"Yes?" I said in a more panicked state.

"For Celestia's sake! It's a boy." Nurse Redheart said.

_That Dr. Stern and his amusing antics, _I thought, rolling my eyes.

I turned to my tired wife and held her close. "You did it. You made us parents." I kissed her on the forehead.

"Great. Now can I see my foals?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"Of course." I tenderly began to scoop up each one and place them ever so gently in her forelegs.

The first one that came out had a pure white coat and a blue mane and tail similar to her mother's when she was first released from the grasp of Nightmare Moon. Of course we could not tell what color her eyes were, since they would not open for a couple more days.

"What is her name?" Nurse Redheart asked.

I looked at Luna and she nodded. See we had made an agreement a couple months earlier about how we would name our kids. We decided that I would get to name the girls and she would get to name the boys. She came up with the idea.

Now I had been thinking about potential names of girls for the past month or so, and so I had the perfect name for this one. "Moonbeam." Luna smiled. "After my own little moonbeam." I hoofed her the child as Nurse Redheart wrote that down.

The next one I picked up was the next girl, and I have to say, I was quite surprised by her coloring. She was a faint yellow with a mane and tail that were yellow and orange like fire. Since her color reminded me of sun exploding, I decided what her name was to be. "This is Starfire." I nuzzled her and then also gave her to Luna.

Finally picked up the third and final foal. He was a cute one. But he also seemed to have an air of mystery about him. He was definitely the smallest of all three, but what he lacked in size, I could sense he would one day make it up with power. Anyways, he was completely black with a shiny purple mane and tail. I gave him to Luna and she nuzzled him.

"What is the name of your last one?" Dr. Stern asked.

Luna looked down at him and smiled, "Nightshade."

"That is a wonderful name, my dear sister." Celestia said as she walked in.

"Tia, why are you here? I thought you had a meeting in Manehatten today." I asked in utter surprise.

"What, and miss the birth of my newest family members? I don't think so." She said with a grin.

Luna looked up at her, "Thanks you, Celestia."

"No problem. Now, who do I get to hold?" She said with glee.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Well how do you like the first chapter of my new fanfic. Well, let me tell you, I have big plans for this one. Multiple ideas for the chapters in this fanfic are still coming. I will also introduce new characters and story lines after a while. So get ready for this. Please R&R and PM me with your OC bios and suggestions as well. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	2. Chapter 2

My New Life

Chapter 2 – New Friend

"Starfire! Come down right now! Nightshade, stop pulling your sister's hair!" I was frantically trying to catch my children as they flew and ran around the room. Luna was resting and so the responsibility fell upon me to watch after the children. Let me tell you, they may look cute and harmless, but you turn your back for one second and they are getting into trouble. And they were only a couple weeks old!

I jumped into the air and caught Starfire as she was about to fly into a wall. "Gotcha!" She giggled as I descended back to the floor. "Stay here while I take care of your brother." I said to her as I placed her in her bouncer. I trotted over to Nightshade and Moonbeam and pulled him off of her. "We don't pull hair." I said sternly to him. He just looked up at me with those big blue eyes and laughed.

"It's not funny, you made your sister cry. See?" I turned to find the spot where Moonbeam was to be vacant. "Where did she go?" I asked out loud, placing Nightshade on my back. I turned around and saw her lifting a cactus over her head with her magic. "Moonbeam, nooo!" I ran over to her and grabbed her out from under the cactus. I wasn't so lucky, as it fell on my head, shattering the pot that it was in.

"Why did we even get a cactus?" I asked myself. I rubbed my head with one hoof and placed Moonbeam on my back with my magic.

"Alright little ones, time for you all to take a nap." I said out loud. I walked over to Starfire, who was actively chewing on one of the toys attached to the bouncer. I picked her up out of the contraption and placed her on my back.

Right when I did so, all three of them simultaneously yawned and then smacked their lips.

Diabetic shock overload!

I smiled and walked out of the play room, turning off the light.

As I walked down the hall, I past maids going about their business, guards patrolling the hallways, and other servants running their errands. I finally made it to my own room and walked in.

When I walked in, I saw Luna lying in bed fast asleep. I chuckled and walked over to her. "Okay kids, get mommy." I whispered as I tilted my left wing down, letting the kids slide down onto the bed. They then all turned and looked up at me. Those big eyes of theirs making me seriously almost squee with delight. I put my hoof over my mouth as to not wake up Luna and pointed at her with the other. They all followed my hoof with their eyes and until they understood and crawled over to her.

I walked to the other side if the bed where she was and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She slightly stirred but didn't wake up. I looked up at the kids and they stared at me. I signaled them to tickle her by moving my hoofs up and down. I guess they didn't exactly understand, as instead of tickling her, they all pushed her off the bed.

"Ack!" Luna yelped as she fell onto me. She immediately stood up and looked around. "Ahh, we are under attack! Save the children!" She turned around and saw the kids on the bed. "Starfire, Moonbeam, Nightshade. What are you doing here? I thought daddy was watching you."

"E as…" I said, my voice muffled by the fact that Luna was standing on my face.

"Pure Heart! Why are you down there when the children are right here?" She accused.

"I as atchin em, ut- an you get off my ace …"

"Oops sorry." She said, jumping back onto the bed, causing the kids to laugh from the shockwave sent through the mattress.

"Ahh, much better." I said, rubbing my snout.

I looked back at Luna who was patiently waiting for an answer to her question. The kids were all jumping on the bed, giggling and squealing in delight. "Hi."

She raised her eyebrow, "Hi."

"Um, what?"

She sighed, "Never mind." She turned back to look at the kids, still enjoying the thrill of gravity.

"How was your nap?" I asked as I crawled into bed with her, perching my head on hers.

"Great, until I somepony woke me up." She turned her head to look at me.

"Hey don't look at me. I was trying to get them to tickle you, they interpreted it as 'shove mommy off the bed, in turn causing her to fall on daddy and get him in trouble'." I smirked.

She just shook her head, "Whatever."

We laid there for a little bit, enjoying the sight of our kids enjoying themselves.

"How were the kids?"

"Oh, they were great. I taught them to fly a little. Then Starfire began to fly nonstop around the room and nearly broke everything in there. And Moonbeam got a handle on her magic and began to teleport around and levitate objects and such. Finally Nightshade decided it would be a great idea to start pulling everypony's hair."

"Wow, sounds like you had your hoofs full." She giggled.

"You have no idea."

"Well, let us get them settled down." She began to grab each one in her magic and they began to struggle. She brought them all close to her and they quickly began to settle down and snuggle up to her.

"D'awww. So cute." I whispered as they each began to slowly drift off to sleep.

"How do you do that?" I asked as they all started to breath softly confirming that they were asleep.

"Being the goddess of the night has its advantages."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you can make other ponies fall asleep at your whim?"

She nodded and then looked out the window, "Oh dear, now it is time for moon to rise and for me to start my shift."

"Hey now, I will take care of tonight, you just spend some time with the kids."

"Okay, be careful." She said, then she raised the moon and I walked out to the balcony and winked at her.

"Aren't I always." I spread my wings and took off.

* * *

A little while after I started, I was flying around the Everfree Forest, since it always seemed to be the source of trouble. Though tonight, it was particularly calm.

I flew over a lake and noticed something strange in the water. I flew down and realized that it was a pony. He wasn't moving, so I dove straight in causing a large splash. I grabbed him and started swimming to shore.

I pulled him out and then realized I could of levitated him out with my magic. I facehoofed and then took a better look at this pony that lay before me.

He was black with a silver tail and mane. He still wasn't breathing, but I wasn't actually cpr certified or anything. So I did what I do best. Punch him in the gut.

He woke up and spluttered out a lot of water before actually beginning to breathe.

"Ah! What was that for?" He screamed as he sat straight up. It was then I noticed he had emerald green eyes.

"Sorry, thought you might want to live." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me and screamed, "Holy crap! A talking horse!"

"Seriously, are you serious?" I asked.

"Wait, why do I feel weird?"

"I don't know, but I am guessing you are not from around here."

He looked at me with those green eyes. "What do you mean 'not from around here'?"

"I mean, do you know where you are?"

"Well of course. I'm in... uh." He looked around, "Where are we?"

"Just outside of Everfree Forest."

"Everfree Forest! Wait, do you mean I am in Equestria?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"And you are an alicorn?"

"Well, I'm not just an alicorn. I am also a prince."

"Prince?" He fell on his face.

"Aren't you a prince?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you are an alicorn, too."

"I am?" He spread out his wings and ran over to the lake to look at himself. "Holy crap! I'm an alicorn. Someone hit me, I must be dreaming."

I walked over to him and hoofed him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Well I guess you aren't dreaming." I chuckled. "Come on, I think Tia will want to talk to you."

"Tia? You mean Princess Celestia?"

"The one and only. So let's go." My horn began to glow, and we teleported.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! I would like to give a thanks to shadowrider89 for his OC. I decided I wanted to introduce him now, and I will try not to make him into a Mary Sue. Okay? So hope you enjoy this chapter, though it might feel a little forced. Anyways, please R&R. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	3. Chapter 3

My New Life

Chapter 3 – Introducing…

We appeared in front of Tia's living quarters. I knocked on her door.

"Hold on!" She said from within.

A few seconds later, the door opened to a tall white figure with a green face.

"Holy crap! It's an alien!" I yelled.

"Ha ha, very funny Pure." She said through her mud mask.

"You know I had to. By the way, we have company."

"Eep!" She slammed the door. "I'll be out in a minute!"

I was on my back laughing super hard.

A minute later, Tia stepped out in her royal attire. "Hello Pure Heart, who is your guest?"

I was about to answer, but then I realized I didn't know his name. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "I actually haven't asked him his name yet."

"Of course you haven't." She rolled her eyes. "Did it just occur to you that you could of just let a bad pony into the castle?"

"Um… no. But I found him face down in a lake, so I thought I should help."

"If I can clear something up." The black s alicorn said.

"You may."

"Well first of all, I assure you, I have no bad intentions. Secondly, my name is Andrew, but my friends call me Andy."

"Well, I am glad you have no bad intentions."

"Andy huh?" I said, tapping my forehoof on my chin. "Odd name for a resident of Equestria."

"That's another thing, I'm not from Equestria."

"Oh? Then where are you from?" Tia asked.

"Uh… Ohio."

My eyes grew big, "Your human?"

"Yes. How do you know about humans?" He asked with a confused look.

I nearly flipped out, "I'm human, too!"

Now it was his turn to nearly flip out. "No freakin' way!"

"Yeah man!"

"Brohoof?" He held up held up his hoof, which of course I pounded.

"Yes!"

"Wow! This is amazing! Not only was I saved by an alicorn, who turns out to be a prince, but you are a MLP: FIM fan as well!"

"Um, could you two stop yelling or go somewhere else? I would very much like to go back to bed with the last hours of night."

"Oops, sorry Tia. Kinda forgot you were standing there. Good night."

"Good night Pure Heart and Andy." She yawned and then walked back into her room and closed the door.

I turned back to Andy, "So, um… You hungry?"

He was about to speak when his stomach beat him to the punch.

I chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, we can raid the kitchen."

"Sound good to me."

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

"So, how is that salad?"

He held up his hoof as if to give me a thumbs up, but I knew what he meant.

After he finished, I decided it was a good time to ask about him.

"Andy?"

"Yes Prince Pur-" I cut him off.

"Please, just call me Pure Heart."

"'Kay."

"Anyways, how did you end up here in Equestria?"

He leaned back in his chair against the kitchen wall.

"I don't really know. I remember having a crappy day and decided to go blow off some steam by going to see Gone with the Wind at the local movie theater. Next thing I know, there is a terrible wind storm which completely destroys the theater. Then all I remember after that is you punching me in the gut."

"Yeah, still sorry about that." I said, smoothing back my mane.

"It's fine."

"But man that is pretty ironic."

"What is?"

"You saw Gone with the Wind at a theater that ends up getting destroyed in a wind storm."

He thought about it, then chuckled, "Yeah, that is pretty funny now that I think about it."

We both laughed at the thought of this for a couple moments before settling down.

"So, what is your pony name gonna be?"

"Pony name?"

"Yeah. You know, the name we should call you so other ponies don't get suspicious."

"Well, how about Eclipse."

"Eclipse, huh? I would of thought something like Wind Storm or Air Tossed."

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I like Eclipse."

"M'kay. Eclipse it is then."

A few moments of silence passed by.

"So, um… What now?"

"I guess finding you a place to stay is the next priority."

"Can I make a request?"

"NO!"

He fell backwards in shock and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Wow, I was just kidding." I chuckled as I extended my hoof to help him up. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Anyways, I would like to request Ponyville."

"Okay, though we should probably wait until morning to find you a proper place to stay."

"Why?"

"…Really?"

"No, I'm kidding. Everypony is obviously sleeping right now."

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Weeelllllll…"

"Well what?"

"There is one pony I can think of that is most likely still awake."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Knock knock." I said at Twilight Sparkle's door.

"Why don't you just knock?" Eclipse asked.

"Cause this is funnier."

"Ooo- kay."

"KNOCKITY-KNOCK-KNOCK!" I yelled at the door.

"Man it's a good thing everypony is asleep, or else they might think you are nuts."

Finally, we heard hoofsteps coming towards the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your horseshoes on."

A few seconds later, Twilight opened the door.

"Prince Pure Heart, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood."

She gave me a look.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't. Anyways, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great." I stepped aside to let Eclipse walk into view. "Twilight Sparkle, I would like to introduce Eclipse. Eclipse, I believe you already know Twilight Sparkle."

"What do you mean 'already know' me?" She asked with her brow raised.

"He means I have heard many things about you. I mean, who hasn't heard things about you."

"Eclipse, she know about humans."

"Oh, good." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Pure Heart, what does me knowing you are human have to do with anything?"

"I can explain," Eclipse said. "I am also human."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Where are my manners, please come in." She gestured.

"Actually Twilight, I need to get back to my nightly rounds. I just came by to ask if Eclipse could stay here with you for a while."

"Of course. I would love to have a fellow unicorn stay with me."

"Um, actually, I'm an alicorn."

Her eyes got big with glee. "Really?" He nodded and stepped into the light a bit more and spread out his wings. "Wonderful! Even better! I have even more questions for you then!"

"Well, I've got to get going." I motioned Eclipse closer. "Careful, she'll talk your ear off."

"I heard that!"

"Oops! Gotta go! Bye!"

With that I stepped backwards and shot up into the air.

"Whoa, that was close. I nearly had to sit for a lecture on magic or something."

After around twenty minutes of flying, I began to think out loud.

"Let's see what to do now?"

"Hey bro, why you talkin' to yourself?"

"It just so happens I like to talk- WAIT!" I came careening to a stop, nearly slamming into a cloud. "Who said that?"

"Right here."

I looked to my left and saw a white alicorn laying back on a cloud.

"Wow, I didn't see you there."

"Probably because I didn't want you to see me."

I flew back over to him and landed on the rather large cloud. Sticking out my hoof, I said, "Prince Pure Heart."

He lifted his leg out from behind his head and shook mine. "Death."

"Death? Kind of a funny name for a white alicorn."

"Trust me, after seeing what I can do to people, you would think it fits me perfectly."

"People? As in humans?"

"Yeah, as in humans."

"Are you saying you are from Earth, too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Man, another human in Equestria. Oh Celestia will just love to hear about this."

"Celestia? You think I can meet her?"

"Yeah man."

"Sweet." He began to get up, popping his back as he stood. Now I didn't realize until he stood, but he was taller than me, probably as tall as Tia actually.

He had a flowing mane much like Tia as well, though his was red like fire and acted more like it too. He had eyes like Nightmare Moon's but were blood red. Another strange thing is that he had two different wings, the left being a bat wing like the night guards, and the other being like any normal wing except more, how should I say, angelic. Did I mention he was big!

I kind of just stood there in shock and awe at the behemoth that stood before me.

He waved his hoof un my face, "Hey buddy. You okay?"

I blinked and smiled, "Yeah. Um, ready to go?"

"Hold on, let me put on my jacket." He reached behind him and grabbed a black leather jacket that had a dragon design on the back. As he was putting it on, I noticed something else about him. He had a cutie mark, though his was anything but cute.

His cutie mark was a skull with black and red tendrils bursting out of it. The really weird thing about it was that it acted kind of like one of those hologram cards. You look at it one way, the tendrils are normal, but when you look at it from a different angle, the tendrils seemed to surge with electricity. And when you look at it a different way, the tendrils looked as if they were being consumed in flames. Yeah, this guy seemed to emanate an aura of extreme awesome.

"If you are done staring at my butt, I'm ready to go."

"I wasn't staring at your butt! I was looking at your cutie mark!"

"Whoa. Take it easy. I was just kidding."

If he was, he didn't show it. Mostly because of the ever present stoic expression he seemed to have.

"Right... Okay, off to meet Celestia!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! School is almost over! HOORAY! Anyways, not much to say for anything right now. Thanks to shadowrider89 and The Dark Death for there OC's. Also I will not accept anymore alicorn oc's, sorry, but we need some normal pony's too. Thanks for reading. Please R&R. **

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	4. Chapter 4

My New Life

Chapter 4 – Meet Death

"So Death..." I began to say as the wind currents pushed us forward.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you originally from?"

"New York City."

"Ah, hardcore pony from hardcore city, huh?"

"Yep."

* * *

We flew in silence for another 30 minutes until Canterlot came into view.

"There it is, the best place in Equestria." I said proudly.

"It's bigger than I imagined."

I chuckled, "Believe me, New York City is much bigger. Of course I only lived there for a month."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Alright there is the castle, though Celestia is probably still asleep. But she will need to wake up soon raise the sun. In the mean time, would you like to meet my family?"

"Uh, sure. Why, not?"

"Cool."

We touched down on the landing pad and walked up to the doors.

"Good evening sir." The guards said as they saluted me.

"Hello."

They dropped their salute and opened the doors. "Will you notify Princess Celestia, as soon as she is up and has raised the sun, that I have someone I would like her to meet?"

"Yes my liege."

They saluted again and closed the doors as soon as we walked through.

"Wow, how very... official. Do you like that kind of thing?"

"Meh, it's okay. I'd like it better if they just called me Pure Heart, but the continue to insist."

* * *

We walked down several hallways, passing many servants and guards along the way. The whole time, they kind of just stared at Death with a mix of confusion, fear, and wariness on their faces.

"Why do they all look at me like that?"

"Dude, you are a white alicorn with red eyes and different wings. Who wouldn't stare?"

"Oh, I see." He said in his normal voice, though I thought I detected a hint of a solemn tone.

I patted him on the back, "Hey man, don't worry about it. They will get used to it. They got used to me when I had only one wing within a week. So it shouldn't take that long for you either."

"You only had one wing?" He asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it someday. Oh, here we are."

We stopped in front of my room. "Okay, be very quiet, they might still be asleep."

He nodded and I opened the door. Suddenly laughter came spilling out of the room as well as shouting.

"Starfire you come down here this instant!"

I turned to Death, "I guess they're awake." I grinned and walked in.

I nearly bust a gut laughing at the scene that lay before me. I saw Luna running around the room trying her best to catch Starfire, who was laughing at the fact she couldn't get caught. Her two siblings sat on the bed, giggling at the antics they were witnessing.

"Oh Luuuna, I'm home!"

Luna stopped chasing Starfire around the room for a moment. "Pure Heart! Thank goodness you are back! I can't catch Starfire!"

Suddenly, a tendril shot out of the floor and gently wrapped around Starfire's midriff.

"Holy crap! What is that?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Death said.

I looked at him and saw that his tail seemed to be planted into the ground. It twitched and he said, "Here you go."

I looked back into the room and saw the tendril slowly retract, still with Starfire in its grasp. Just as it was almost entirely about to disperse, it placed Starfire on the ground, completely unscathed. In fact, she had the biggest grin on her face, not scared in the slightest.

Luna ran to her and embraced her. "Oh my dear, sweet Starfire, you scared me." She planted kisses all over her face, once again, causing her to giggle.

I turned back to Death, "Dude, what the heck was that?"

"Sorry, guess I should have warned you about my powers."

"You have the power to grab children?" I asked with a smirk.

"NO! I have the powers of Alex Mercer. Except I can use them for good as well."

"Oh, I see. Well come on in."

We trotted in as Luna was setting Starfire on the bed.

"Luna." She turned around to face me, still watching the kids out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes Pure?"

I beckoned Death forward, "I would like you to meet Death."

He bowed and said, "Mi' Lady."

"Pleasure to meet you Death. I am Princess Luna and these..." She took a step back and gestured to the triplets, "Are my children. Starfire, the one I was previously chasing. Moonbeam, the eldest of the three. And Nightshade, the youngest one."

"It is a great honor to meet all of you."

"Alright, so now that we all have meet, what would you like to do Death?"

"I would really like to meet Princess Celestia."

"Oh, that reminds me. It is time to for me to lower the moon."

"Let me grab the kids so they can watch." I scooped up the triplets and placed them on my back. They all laughed as they sat there. "You can some too Death."

"Alright."

The six of us stepped out onto the balcony and Luna began to lower the moon. As she did so, the first bright rays of the sun began to appear from the horizon as Celestia did her part.

The kids actually didn't seem to notice what was happening. They were too busy tugging on my mane and wings. It didn't bother me too much though.

Death on the other hoof was a little awe struck from what I could tell after he said, "Beautiful." Though his expression seemed to stay the same.

"Yes she is." I said as I nuzzled my wife. She blushed and kissed me on the cheek. "Honey, will you take the kids? I need to *yawn* take Death to meet Celestia."

"No way. You are going to bed."

"But I'm not *yawn* tired." I whined at her.

"No buts. You take the kids and go to sleep."

"But they aren't tired either."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, see?" I turned my head to see them all cuddled up to each other, breathing peacefully as they slept.

"Go on. Get to bed and I will take Death to see my sister."

"Fine." I turned to Death. "Sorry man."

"Hey, it's okay with me. Brohoof?"

We slammed hooves and walked back inside. I walked over to my bed and levitated the kids off my back and onto the bed without disturbing them. Then I slid into bed with them.

"Sweet dreams." Luna said before turning off the light and walking out with Death behind her.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I closed the door slowly as to not wake up the children, then I turned to face Death.

"So Death, quite an unusual name for a white alicorn, is it not?"

"Wow, Pure Heart said just about the same exact thing."

"Did he now? That is quite interesting." We began to walk down the corridor as we talked. "So?"

"So what?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, right. Well, do you think it can wait until we get to Princess Celestia? Just so I don't have to explain myself twice."

"I suppose so."

"Awesome."

We walked in silence until we reached Tia's room.

"Celestia, there is somepony here that wants to meet you." I called through the door.

"Luna, if this is another one of your pranks, I swear, the moon won't seem so bad."

She opened the door. "Yes?"

"Tia, this is Death."

"Hello Princess Celestia. How do you do?"

"Good. Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Actually yes. I would like to ask you out on a date."

My jaw dropped after he said that. I looked at Tia, wondering how mad she would be at this pony for being so forward as to straight up ask her out on a date. To my surprise, she smiled.

"Hmm... okay. But first can I learn more about you?"

"Yes, Princess Luna wanted to know more about me as well."

"Excellent, let us go to my private study to have this discussion."

* * *

A couple minutes later, we were sitting on the couches in my sister's place of work. After getting some tea ready, Tia took a sip and then asked the first question.

"Where are you from?" Tia asked.

"New York City."

"Really? I have never heard of that city before."

"Probably because I am not from Equestria at all."

"Then where does this 'New York City' reside?" Tia asked.

"Earth."

Me and Tia both gasped, "Isn't that where Pure Heart is from?"

"Yes, but that means..."

"Yes. I am a human."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Getting this one out today because I won't be able to do it next Monday. Finals, what ya gonna do? Anyways, about two weeks ago, my parents got Pony Split published for a birthday present. Just thought I'd say that. Please R&R. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	5. Chapter 5

My New Life

Chapter 5 - A Date with Death

**Celestia's POV**

"You're human?" I asked again.

"Yes, is that OK?"

"Of course. It is just surprising to see a third human turned pony in Equestria."

"What you mean 'third'?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Last night, Pure Heart brought by another alicorn that was a human." I explained.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I was half asleep. Besides, it is Pure Heart you should be accusing of not saying anything."

"Do not worry, I will make sure he gets his. If you will excuse me..." Luna stood up and walked out.

After the door clicked shut, I turned my attention back to Death.

"So do you have a real name?"

He shrugged, "Kyle, but I prefer Death."

"Well, okay."

"So, when can I take you out on a date?"

"A little anxious, are we?" I grinned.

"Nope, just like to know these things." He didn't blush in the slightest, he just kept that same poker face.

"Well, how about right now?"

If he was shocked, he didn't show it. "But don't you have royal duties to attend to?" He asked.

"Actually, no. It's Luna's turn today, so I have the whole day to myself."

"Sweet, let's go."

* * *

**Death's POV**

Thirty minutes later, we were sitting in a booth at a very fancy restaurant. The waiter had just taken our orders and I was quietly sipping on my iced tea and the princess was slowly stirring her drink.

After a couple minutes of silence, Celestia spoke up. "So Death, that is a very peculiar cutie mark you have. What is your special talent?"

I smoothed back my mane and readjusted my coat. "Well, you see... I am not entirely human... anymore."

"Well yes, I figured so since you are an alicorn."

"Um, sure. Anyways, my talent is basically shapeshifting among... other things."

She seemed a bit puzzled, but then just smiled. "Oh, shapeshifting. That is very interesting."

After another half hour of small talk, our food finally came. When we were finished, we left after paying.

"Princess Celestia, would you like to go for a walk through Everfree Forest?"

She looked at me with a 'are you crazy' look. "Why there?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice and quiet. Plus, I know a couple spots that are abosolutely beautiful. Just like you."

She blushed, "Sure, why not?"

One hour later, we arrived at the place where I wanted to take her.

She looked around, amazed at the beauty.

"Death, this is amazing! How did you find this place?"

"Oh, you know. Flying around Equestria, you tend to... stumble upon things." I paused, sensing something.

"Well, it is magnificent." She walked over to a tree and laid down in the shade.

My ears perked up, "Princess, we need to go."

"Ahh, but we just got here. Can't we stay a little while longer."

I could hear them getting closer. "No. We need to leave now."

She looked at me with a face of worry. "Death, what is wrong? You look so tense."

"Shh. They are here."

She stood up and frowned, "What is here?"

Almost as to answer her inquiry, a half dozen fins tore the surface of the earth asunder, causing large pieces of dirt and grass to fly out in the air.

"What are those?" She asked, curiosity and a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Land sharks."

"Land sharks? I have never heard of anything like that in Equestria before."

"That is because they are myths, they are not supposed to be real."

Just then one breached and headed towards the princess!

* * *

**Celestia's POV**

This giant fish was heading straight at me, its jaws opened wide. I could see many rows of teeth, razor sharp and ready to kill.

I was so surprised, I didn't have time to move. I held up my forelegs in defenseand closed my eyes, waiting for the jaws to close around me. But it never happened.

I opened my eyes to see the beast stuck in place, nashing its teeth at me, trying to reach me with its extended jaws. I then noticed that it seemed to be skewered by a large spike protruding from its abdomen.

"What the..."

Suddenly, the spike began to slide backwards, cutting the shark in half. As the halves fell apart, I saw the spike retreat back into the ground.

I then caught sight of what seemed to be a... actually, I have no idea what it looked like. It was a large being that had tendrils snaking out of the ground surrounding it and it had large arms that lead into what looked to be huge clawed hands.

Two more sharks jumped out of the ground and it grabbed both by the tails and held them in the air. Electricity started to spark out of the creatures claws which thouroghly fried the sharks until their orange-brown skin with its grey stripes turned completely black.

Another land shark came out from behind and latched onto the creatures neck, sinking its teeth into its flesh, drawing blood. The creature screeched and then caught on fire. The shark began to char then crumbled into dust.

The last two sharks began to circle the figure repeatedly. Finally, they both jumped out of the ground and flew straight towards the behemoth.

The creature laughed and its hands seemed to morph into giant blades. When the sharks got close enough, it sliced the sharks into many pieces. Then it shot its tendrils out and collected all of the chunks of bloody flesh and it fried the pieces to a crisp. It laughed and started pounding the ashy remains with hammer like appendages.

I was completely horrified and began to back away while its attention was on the its current task. Unfortunately, I accidentally stepped on a twig and it turned around and started to walk towards me. I really started freaking out, "Please, don't!" I closed my eyes and began to cry.

"Hey now, it's over. No need to be afraid." A soothing voice said.

"Death?" I opened my eyes and saw Death looking at me, a smile on his lips.

"Yes?"

I threw my legs around his neck. "Oh Death! I was so terrified! Where did you go?" I began to sob in his coat.

He stroked my mane, "Shh, it's okay. It's over now." He spoke with tenderness in his voice.

"But what was that... that thing that tore those beasts to shreds?" I released my grip from him and discovered blood on my legs. "Death? Why do you have blood on your neck?"

"From that land shark, remember?"

I gasped "You mean... you were that monster?"

He nodded solemnly, "Yes. I told you I could shapeshift."

I stared at him blankly, "You... you killed those beasts."

"They pissed me off. Especially when that one nearly ate you. That is when I shifted into that form."

"Umm, okay. I think I am ready to go home now."

A little while later, we arrived back at the castle and he walked me back to my room.

"Thank you for the wonderful time. I had fun." I said to him as I opened my door.

"Are you sure that you are okay? I know that whole 'incident' came as a rather large surprise."

"Yes, I am fine. Once again thank you."

I walked inside and before I closed the door, I heard him say, "I'm sorry about today."

I poked my head out the door for a second, "It's okay, really." I gave him a smile.

"I love you." He barely whispered.

After he said that, I closed the door. I turned and slunk down to the floor.

_He loves me? Can I love somepony who harbors a monster?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Sorry about not updating for two weeks. I really have no excuse, just got lazy. Anyways, tell me if I once again made a love connection to fast. I probably won't change it, but if you give suggestions, I might. Also, sorry to all you die hard Celestia fans if I made her sound like a wuss. I am not the best when it comes to her. Finally, get ready, because I am thinking of doing a time skip soon. I really want some more chapters with my kids but I want more interaction with them and I don't see that happening while they are babies. So just a heads up. Not sure how far I will skip, but rest assured, I will give those that want to ship with the Mane 6 a chance, so it won't be to much. For now. Please R&R. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	6. Chapter 6

My New Life

Chapter 6 – Death's Song

**Death's POV**

I landed on the balcony just outside of Pure Heart's room. I had decided to talk to him about what happened on my date with Princess Celestia.

After tapping on the window a couple times, I heard the door unlock and it creaked open. There stood Pure Heart, his mane slightly messed up, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Death? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He said groggily.

"Um, I think around 4PM."

"Exactly, I still had 2-3 more hours until I had to wake up for my shift."

"Sorry."

He sighed, "Meh, it's okay. Just be more considerate to us night ponies. So what's up?"

I ran my hoof through my mane and let out a sigh. "I'm having... girl problems."

I looked him directly in the face, only to see him covering his mouth with his hooves.

"It's not funny." I said in a calm voice.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He calmed down a little, still having a couple of spasms of laughter. "I'm just laughing at the fact that somepony came to **me** for romantic advice." He must have used some Pinkie physics, cause all of a sudden I was laying down on a couch and he was sitting in a large arm chair with a fake gray beard and thick rimmed glasses on, a bubble pipe sticking out of his lips. He held a notepad and pencil in the air with magic and then he took the pipe from his lips and said, in a rather lame German accent, "Now den, what is de problem?"

* * *

**Half an hour later**

"Hmm. Land sharks, huh?" Pure Heart said, leaning against the balcony railing. He had ditched the Sigmund Freud act after the first couple minutes.

I nodded, "Yeah. They just came out of nowhere."

"And you are saying she was shocked by the form you were in?"

Again I nodded and began to transform while he was still facing away from me.

"Come on. How bad could it have b—HOLY CRAP! It's Kozelik, Butcher of Truth!" He jumped back in terror.

"Who?" I said as I morphed back into my pony form.

"Oh, well, he is one of the three Eldrazi titans."

I stared at him blankly.

"Never mind. But I can see why she was shocked."

"So, what should I do?"

"Hmm. What kind of music do you listen to?"

Now I was confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Trust me."

I put my hoof to my chin in thought. "Well, I like bands like Hollywood Undead and Metallica. But I'm okay with just about any genre."

"How about Hoobastank?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Perfect."

* * *

**Three Hours Later – Celestia's POV**

"'Kay Tia. Walk this way."

"Luna, what is this all about?"

"You will see. Just a few more steps."

She directed me out into the garden and as soon as we turned a corner I heard what sounded like a guitar being tuned up.

The source of the twang of the strings came from a stage covered in fog.

"Over here Tia." Luna waved me over to some lawn chairs. For some reason, my student Twilight Sparkle was also there.

"Hello Princess."

"Twilight, what are you doing here?"

"It's a secret."

I rolled my eyes and walked over, sitting down between them. "Luna, what is this all about?"

She smiled mischievously, "You'll see."

At that moment, a spotlight shined down on what looked like Death with a guitar.

He looked up and smiled. He started to strum the guitar that hung around his neck.

"Princess Celestia. I just want to let you know..." He paused and smooth beat of drums began to pulse in the background as another spotlight began to shine on, revealing Pure Heart on the percussion.

Then another spotlight blinked on and showed that Eclipse fellow from the other night. He also had a guitar which he began to strum.

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you."

The beat slowed down then the song came to a close. He looked at me and smiled. "Will you be my reason Princess Celestia?"

I was in tears as I stood up and shot forward hugging him.

He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Once again sorry about the late update. Good news is that I now have a job! That is all I can say, since I am not aloud to divulge what it is I do. (Yeah man, it's that legit. XD) Anywho, I want to let you know that I will be posting a sample bio for OCs on my profile. This will be a template of what I want from you when you send me an OC. It's not to difficult, it is really just for my convenience. I will explain more on my profile. Also, will R.I.P please email me, I have a few questions about your OC. So please contact me, I will make my email address able to be seen on my profile. This is also a message to everypony that wants to have an OC in my story but does not have a fanfiction account. Just send me an email with your OC info so I can contact you if I have questions. Well, that is it for now. Please R&R. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	7. Chapter 7

My New Life

Chapter 7 – The Straw Hat

**Pure Heart's POV**

"Come on kids! Time for an adventure!" I said as I placed my children in their safety seats and buckled them in.

Luna came out to the launch pad. "Pure Heart, are you sure you can handle the kids and pay attention to the sky at the same time?"

I smirked, "Of course! I am the best when it comes to multitasking."

I was taking the kids down to Ponyville today so they could visit their Aunties (the mane six) while caught up with Eclipse.

"Well, okay. Just be careful, okay?" She had obvious worry in her voice.

"I Pinkie Pie Promise." I did the motions. "We will be back in time for dinner." I gave her a peck on the lips.

She then trotted up to the kids, "You be good for daddy, alright?" She kissed each one on the forehead, causing them to giggle. She smiled and stepped back.

"Alright, next stop: Ponyville!" I yelled and the chariot shot forward from the thrust of the pegasus guards taking off.

"Be safe!" Luna yelled as we flew away.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

We touched down in front of the library. I chuckled when I heard Pinkie Pie scream, "Their here!"

I started to unbuckle my kids and levitated each one onto my back. Once they were all giggling between my outstretched wings, I stepped off the chariot. "Thanks guys. Take some time off and enjoy your day in Ponyville, but be back around 6 PM." I said to the guards, to which they humbly bowed and trotted away.

I turned and walked towards the door of the library.

I was about to knock when the door flung open. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Um... it's not my birthday Pinkie." I said matter of factually.

"It's not? Darn it! Oh well, more cake for me!" She said in a sing song voice as she bounced away. I walked in chuckling.

"Prince Pure Heart. So good to see you," Rarity said as she bowed.

I smiled, "Good to see you, too." I heard laughing coming from my back. "And I think Moonbeam is happy to see you as well." I picked up my eldest and gently placed her on the floor.

"Oh! She is just so cute!" Rarity exclaimed as she picked her up and started to tickled her tummy.

"Fluttershy, I would like you to help Rarity watch Moonbeam today. She is the most calm, so she will be easy to handle."

"Thank you." Fluttershy whispered as she walked over to Rarity and Moonbeam.

"Rainbow Dash, I think Starfire wants to meet you."

"No, really?" She said sarcastically after being knocked over by a speeding Starfire.

"Sorry, she is still trying to get the hang of flying."

"Now don't ya worry partner. I'll make sure those two don't get into too much trouble." AJ said, walking over to them.

"Thanks." I turned towards Twilight and Pinkie Pie. "And last, but certainly not least, Pinkie Pie and Twilight."

"Yes?" They both said in unison.

"I would like you two to keep track of Nightshade for me." I pointed my hoof to my back after folding my wings.

"Er, Pure Heart?"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Where is he?"

I sighed, "Not again."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, um, you see... Nightshade likes to play Hide-and-Seek."

"Oh! I love that game!" Pinkie jumped for joy.

"Yeah, but he has a tendency to always win. He likes to blend in with his environment."

"He's a ninja!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. That is why I chose you two to watch him. With Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense and Twilight's knowledge of magic, I know you can keep track of him."

"Twitcha-shake." Pinkie said as she was dragged to an unseen force towards a bookshelf. "Gotcha!"

Sure enough, Nightshade reappeared and began to laugh.

"See, I knew I made the right choice." I turned to Twilight, "Now, where is Eclipse?"

"He went to the market about 10 minutes ago." She said.

"Okay. I gotta talk with him. Will you girls be fine without me? Alicorn foals are much different than regular ponies."

"Don't worry darling. You go do your errands. We have everything under control." Rarity said as she was brushing Moonbeam's mane.

"Well okay, bye then. You kids be good for your aunties." I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye." They all said in unison.

I closed the door and walked away.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

I was walking through the market enjoying the sounds and smells. I passed Rarity's boutique and saw a pegasus looking through the window.

"Hello? Anypony home?" He said.

"Hi!" I said, walking up behind him.

"Holy Cheese!" He shot up into the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Huh?" He came down and landed lightly on his hooves. "Oh, it's no big deal."

I stretched out my hoof, "Let me start over. Hi, I am Prince Pure Heart. May I ask who you are?"

He stared blankly at me and then at my hoof, then back at me. He then took my hoof and said, "Pleasure. My name is Paul."

"Paul?"

"Oops. I meant to say QuickSilver."

"M'kay. So can I help you with something, QuickSilver?"

"Why yes, actaully. This is Carousel Boutique, correct?" He pointed backwards.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Oh good. Then do you know where Rarity is?"

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Not really, at least no in person."

"Person?"

"Sorry, I meant 'pony'. I don't know her in pony."

"I see. Let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know what a human is?"

His expression changed to one of surprise. "Um... uh... yes. No." He began to sweat profusely.

"Hey man, chill out. I'm just messing with you. Though this does confirm my suspicions."

He audibly gulped. "W-what?"

"You are, indeed, a human being."

"What? Me? Pfft. As if!" He began to fake a laugh.

"Dude, it's okay. I'm a human as well."

"Oh my gosh! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So, um, do you know where I can find Rarity?"

"Yes. Why? Do you have a crush on her?"

"No." I knew he was completely serious when he went all serious faced. "I would like to ask her if she can make me a straw hat. Nothing more."

"'Kay. Well before I even tell you where she is, let me say this. You know she would most likely not make you a straw hat. It isn't very regal for her taste."

"Fine. Where do you suppose I find one then."

"Maybe the hat store across the street." I pointed towards a shop with a big fedora on top.

"Huh? Oh, I see. Well not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kind of crushed my glasses a few days back when I landed here. It was by mere chance that I stumbled upon Rarity's store."

"Oh, I can fix those for you."

"Really? Are you an optometrist?"

"No, but my grandfather was and I can do wonders with my magic."

"Cool." He reached into his flesh pocket and pulled out the remnants of his correctional lenses.

"Hold on, this should only take a second." My horn flashed and his glasses were good as new.

He put them on and adjusted them. "Wow, I can see better than I could before. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Na. It's on the house. Now, let's see about getting you that hat."

I began to walk over to the hat store, and QuickSilver followed close behind me.

As I walked in, a chime sounded. "Welcome to Big Ed's Hat Hut! How may I help you gentlecolts?" Said a large stallion that appeared as soon as the chime had ended.

After my initial shock, I calmly said, "Hi. I am wondering if you have any straw hats in stock."

"Well, well. You are in luck! We have one left in stock." He disappeared for a second and then came back with a whitish-tan straw hat that had a single black band going around the base of the hump. "Here you are!"

I turned to QuickSilver. "What do you think of it?"

His eyes widened and said, "It's perfect!"

I chuckled, "Alright, we'll take it." I gave the stallion the amount of bits for the hat and he gave it to me which I then gave to QuickSilver who immediately placed it on his head.

"Thanks, come again." The stallion said as we walked out.

When we stepped back out into the sunlight, I took the time to actually get a good look at QuickSilver. He was a pegasus, duh, and he had a grayish-silver coat with a black mane and tail. His new straw hat kind of reminded me of the hat Luffy wears in One Piece.

"So, what is your talent?"

"Oh... um... I guess research."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really especially like to research science and medicine."

"Well, if you want, I am sure we could use somepony with your expertise in Canterlot."

"That is very generous of you, but I think I would like to travel for a while."

"Oh, well okay then. But my offer will stand."

"Thanks. Now then, can you show me to the library? I would very much like to get some reading done before I head out."

"Yes, but first I need to find somepony."

"Who?"

"An alicorn named Eclipse."

"Okay. I will assist you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! I want to thank QuickSilverPaul for his OC submission. Also, I have been thinking about something for the past couple days. This is kind of useless rambling, but whatever. So I was thinking, if Princess Cadence is the niece of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, then that makes her my (Pure Heart's) niece as well. So then since she married Shining Armor, that technically makes him my nephew. So that means that Twilight Sparkle is also my niece, which makes her cousins with Moonbeam, Starfire, and Nightshade, right? Is my logic right? Please tell me. I might want to use this in the future. Imagine Twilight's reaction when she finds out she is related to her mentor. XD Anywho, that is the end of my rant of the day. Please remember to R&R. I am still taking OC submissions, so keep them coming.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	8. Chapter 8

My New Life

Chapter 8 – The Flower

"Excuse me." The mare turned to me. "Have you seen a black alicorn around here?"

"No, I have not your majesty."

"Darn, thanks anyway."

I watched her trot away and then sighed. "How hard is it to find a large black alicorn?"

Just then, I felt a tap on my flank. I turned around fast, accidentally scaring QuickSilver. "Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you find anything out?"

"Yes, the local florist said that an alicorn had come by and picked up a special flower and then said something about a book."

"Hmm, sounds like he is about to ask a special somepony out. Quick! To the bookstore!" I raised my hoof up in the air for dramatic effect. I held the pose for a second, causing a couple ponies to stop and stare at him.

"Um, what are you doing?" QuickSilver asked.

"Oh, well for some reason, I was hoping to get some awesome transition."

"Like Batman?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I think we will just have to hoof it."

"'Kay."

* * *

**One Awkward Transition Later**

"Okay, there he is." I said, my face pressed up against the glass.

"What now?"

"Um, I guess we just go inside." I peeled my face away from the window, leaving a rather funny face smudge on the glass. Opening the door, a little bell rang. "Eclipse!"

"Gah!" He screamed as he dropped a large book. He turned, "Pure Heart, what the heck?"

I laughed as QuickSilver and I walked inside. "Sorry. Where have you been? Me and QuickSilver have been looking everywhere for you."

"Who?"

"QuickSilver..." I turned and found that he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"Over here..." He said in a hushed tone. He had pulled a book off a shelf and was reading it.

"Okay, nice to meet you." Eclipse said with a shrug. "Hey, I have great news."

"What?"

"I got my cutie mark!"

"...You didn't have one before?"

"Nope, but check it out." He turned around to show off his cutie mark.

"Wait, is that the..."

"Yeah, it's the book from the first episode."

It was in fact a depiction of the brown book with a gold unicorn emblem on it that you see in the beginning sequence of the first episode of MLP: FIM.

"Wow, that is cool. But what is your special talent?"

"Equestrian knowledge."

"Ah, I see. Well what are you doing?"

"Oh I just thought I would find a book for Twilight."

I chuckled, "I bet you anything she has read every book here."

"I can attest to that." Said the shopkeeper.

Eclipse facehoofed, "Great. What am I supposed to get her now?"

QuickSilver spoke up, "Um, didn't you purchase a flower earlier."

"Oh yeah." He reached into a saddlebag that had the same image of his cutie mark.

"Wow, that is a strange flower. What kind is it?" I said.

"It's a called a... um."

"I thought you said your special talent was Equestrian knowledge." I said.

"I did. I didn't say that my talent was memory."

I facehoofed this time.

"It's a Twiliticus Ecliptium, commonly known as the Black Sunset. It is known only to bloom during the few minutes between the transition of the sun and the moon." He looked up from his book to see our confused faces. "Great at research, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I turned to Eclipse. "Research is his special talent."

"Oh, okay."

Continuing from where he left off, "The Black Sunset is said to shimmer with spectacular colors when exposed to the twilight of an eclipse."

"Oh, that is pretty cool. I only got it because it reminded me of Twilight." Eclipse admitted.

"Hmm... Where is a vegetarian vampire when you need one." Me and Eclipse both laughed.

QuickSilver just looked at with a confused look. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"The Twilight Saga... never mind."

"Yeah. Anyways, I think that will blow her mind."

"It would if it were real." QuickSilver commented.

Eclipse scrunched up his face, "Whacha talkin' 'bout Willis?"

Again we laughed but QuickSilver just did not seem to get it.

"I don't know who you are talking to, but as I was saying. The flower you have is not really a Black Sunset. Black Sunset's wither as soon as they are picked. That one is still healthy looking." QuickSilver explained.

"Huh, no wonder it was free."

"Sucks for you dude." I said.

"Where can I find them then?"

"Hmm, the book says they are found near the summit of Mount Dusk located in Raptor Valley."

"Raptors? As in dinosaurs?" I asked.

"No, as in large birds of prey."

"Well that sucks even more." Eclipse said, folding back his ears, looking down trodden.

"Hey, maybe you can convince Twilight to on an expedition with you to Mount Dusk."

"Well that is strange idea for a first date." Eclipse said.

"Considering it is a 3 month journey, I would say it is more of a commitment than a date." QuickSilver stated.

"Wow, then you should probably ask her out a couple times first." I suggested.

"Yeah,I guess."

"Can we go to the library now?" QuickSilver asked.

"Hold on, I want to buy that book on flowers you had first." Eclipse said.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Finally, the library." QuickSilver said.

Eclipse opened the door and began to walk in. "Yeah, it's great to be ho..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Starfire flew into him. "Oof!" He crashed to the ground quite hard and I luckily caught Starfire.

"Oops, sorry Eclipse." Rainbow Dash apologized, landing next to the fallen alicorn to help him up. "I was teaching Starfire how to do a trick."

"No, it's fine. I didn't need to breathe anyway." He said sarcastically, rubbing his chest.

"Star, are you learning tricks?" I said to my little girl, nose kissing her. She giggled in response.

"Well ain't dat the cutest thing ya ever did see?" Apple Jack said smugly.

"Hey, shut up." I said blushing.

Everypony laughed.

"Hey, who's the guy with the hat?" Dash asked.

"Um, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't talk about my hat, thank you." QuickSilver said.

"Why? It looks like the kind of silly hat Rarity wears sometimes." Pinkie said, parrading a laughing Nightshade on her back.

"It is not silly!" QuickSilver yelled.

Everypony stared at him in shock.

"Um, okay. Take a chill pill. Everypony, please do not make comments about his hat." I instructed. "This is QuickSilver. He will be around for a couple days doing some research before heading off to see Equestria. Please treat him kindly."

After introductions were made, I started to gather up my kids for naptime.

Twilight said it was okay for them to nap in her bed, so I thanked her and took them upstairs and tucked them in. Afterward, I quietly tiphoofed down the stairs and found that AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy had all left, leaving me, Twilight, Eclipse, Rarity, QuickSilver, and Dash to chat.

"So, how were my kids?" I asked, settling down onto the floor.

"Moonbeam was a perfect little angel, up until she began to throw things around with her magic." Rarity said.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to warn you about that." I looked around and saw QuickSilver already reading books. I then turned to Rainbow Dash. "How about Starfire?"

"Oh man, she was awesome. She was zipping across the room super fast. You have a racer on your hooves." Rainbow said in a really excited tone.

"Great, her mother will be thrilled." I chuckled, I finally set my eyes on the couch where Twilight and Eclipse sat. They both seemed to be sweating a little. Eclipse I think was sweating from nerves, but I have no idea why Twilight was sweating. "How did you fare with keeping an eye on Nightshade, Ms. Sparkle?"

"I didn't put a locator spell on him! It was Pinkie Pie's idea! These are not the ponies you are looking for..." She blurted out, waving her hooves around in a mesmerizing fashion with that last comment.

I blinked, "So, I guess he wasn't that hard to take care of, huh?"

"Um, oh I think the tea is ready!" She jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. We all laughed.

"So overall, they did well?"

"Oh yes. Quite fine." Rarity said with an awkward smile.

"Well then, I know who to get to foalsit from now on." I said in a coy manner.

"No!" Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash said at the same time.

I busted out laughing.

A few minutes later, Twilight came back in with tea. "Who wants tea?"

"There actually is tea? I thought you were making an excuse." I said with a grin.

"Me? As if. I didn't conjure this up with magic at the last minute to make myself not look crazy." She said with a nervous smile.

"Okay..." I turned to Eclipse. "Eclipse, didn't you have something you wanted to ask Twilight?"

"Oh yeah!" He turned to Twilight after she sat the tea down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch herself. He pulled out the flower. "Twilight Sparkle, this is for you."

Her eyes grew big, "Is that a Twiliticus Ecliptium?"

"Nope, it's a fake." QuickSilver said from across the room. Eclipse gave him a look which he just shrugged off.

"It is still very beautiful and I thank you for the gift. But what, may I ask, brought you to get it for me?" Twilight inquired.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner." He asked with a nervous smile.

She stared at him, then at the flower, then back at him. She smiled, "I would be delighted to."

I looked at Eclipse, his expression was blank. "Um, you okay?" I asked him.

I poked him, and he fell over, which caused him to come out of whatever he was in.

"Sorry, I blacked out from sheer joy."

We all laughed at his confession.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Sorry for the late update. To make up for it, I might upload more than one chapter this week. Still accepting OCs, though another qualification now, no more grayscale ponies. I have a lot of them already, so be more creative with your color schemes. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please R&R.** **Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	9. Chapter 9

My New Life

Chapter 9 – An Old Friend and a Plan

_Let's see, _I stole a glance of the clock on city hall. _Wow, I still have 3 hours until we have to head home._ I thought to myself.

I was out walking around Ponyville, just trying to pass the time. _I wonder what the guards are doing?_ I walked into a nearby cafe, (yes cafe, no bars here, sorry), and I just so happened to see them sitting in a booth with another pegasus. I walked over to where they were sitting.

"Mind if I sit with you gentlecolts?"

"Your majesty! Of course not!" They both stood up and saluted.

"Please, settle down. Right now I am just a friend."

"Sorry, please join us." The first one said.

I nodded and sat.

"Wow, haven't seen anypony salute in a long time." The other pegasus chuckled.

"Okay... So what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the good times we had together in the royal guard academy."

"Funny, I've never seen you around the palace before."

"That's because I am retired."

My jaw nearly hit the table. "Retired? But you're my age."

"Right, but the Princess suggested I settle down."

"Hmm. And what is your name?"

"White Rush."

"Well, White Rush, I would like it very much if you will accompany me to the palace this evening."

"Sure, I want to see how Princess Celestia is doing anyway."

We talked for a couple more hours. I learned all about the process by which royal guards are trained.

"Oh my, look at the time. We need to be back at the palace in an hour." I slid out of the booth and let White Rush out. Now that he stood up, I got a better look at him.

He was cyan with a white streak going through his wings. His mane and tail were white and his eyes were icy blue.

As we walked out of the cafe, we carried a light conversation for the five minute walk back to Twilight's.

I knocked on the front door and waited. Eclipse opened the door and I have to say, he looked pretty spiffy. His mane was combed and he was wearing a shirt and tie.

"Oh, here to pick up your kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, they still asleep?"

"Yep, come on in." He gestured us in.

"Eclipse, this is White Rush. I'm going to get the kids then we will be off."

I started towards the stairs. I passed QuickSilver who was still reading. He seemed to be humming as well, and actually I knew the tune.

"Clint Eastwood."

He looked up, "Huh?"

"The tune you were humming, Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz. I love that song. Del the Ghost Rapper does a great job in it unlike Rock the House."

He kind of just stared at me. "Wow, I thought I was the only one who would know about them."

"Nope. Hey if you want, you can borrow my mp3, it has some of their songs on it plus a lot of other songs including fan music."

"That would be awesome!" He jumped up in excitement.

"Okay, just be sure to take good care of it." I said as I pulled it out for him.

"I will! Oh man, this is so epic! Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome." I smiled and walked away as he put the ear buds in and began to listen to music.

I got the kids and thanked Twilight for letting them nap in her room. "Okay, let's get home before mommy has a tantrum." I said as I strapped the kids in, mussing Nightshade's mane, to which he giggled.

The guards were already in place and White Rush got into the chariot with me and the kids.

"Have fun on your date Eclipse and Twilight!" I yelled as we took off.

They waved bye and the went about their business.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"You are two minutes late!" Luna screamed.

"Um, sorry." I said, pouting.

"Don't give me that look."

"Dude, who is wearing the pants in your family?" White Rush chuckled.

Luna turned towards him. "Shut up Michael!"

I came out of my funk and stared at White Rush.

"Michael?"

White Rush facehoofed, then said, "Yeah, Michael. That is my real name."

"Oh, so we have another human in Equestria." I said.

"Another human?" He asked in surprise.

"Yep. You are the fourth human I know in Equestia. But it sounds like you have been here even longer than me."

"That is correct Pure Heart. He was a member of the Royal Guard for two years before he retired." Luna explained as she got the kids out of the chariot.

"Why did you retire?"

"Well, I kind of had a falling out with a few of the guards." He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"I should say so." Said a regal voice from behind.

"Oh, Princess Celestia. How are you?" White Rush said as he bowed.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. But back to what I was saying. He stopped an uprising within the guard which unfortunately ended in an injury that caused him to retire."

"It was only a small flesh wound."

"Small? You had a large gash in your stomach." Tia shook her head, "Anyways, he was one of the best guards we ever had. Though, now I fear that without his presence, another uprising is rumored to be brought to pass."

"Hmm, this indeed is a problem. But what can be done?" Luna asked after the servants took the now sleeping kids to the bedroom.

"Well I would offer up my services, but I am afraid I might be too easily recognized." White Rush said.

"Right. What we need is somepony that has no trouble blending in but still had the strength to stop an event. But who?" Celestia pondered.

"I have an idea," I said. Everypony looked at me. "But can we continue this conversation in the study? Also, somepony get Death, he should be there when I explain my plan."

Everypony agreed and we began walking.

* * *

**One Week Later – White Rush's POV**

Wow, what a week. First I get called out of retirement and then I get promoted to co-captain of the guard, the other being Shining Armor of course.

Right now, I was pairing up the new recruits with some of the guards who new their way around the academy for orientation.

"Alright, the last on the list." I ran my hoof down the list to the bottom. "Vapor Sky." I said in to the megaphone.

A cyan pegasus with a red and pink mane and tail stepped forward. She saluted, "Yes Sir."

"You are assigned to Scorched Earth." A dark brown earth pony stepped out of the ranks. His mane and tail were black with scarlet streaks.

He saluted and walked over to Vapor Sky to stand next to her.

"Now that everypony has a partner, report to your assigned quarters and get settled. Dinner will be at 1800 hours. Dismissed!"

Everypony saluted and then began to disperse to their respective bunkers.

Shining Armor walked up behind me. "What do you think?"

I shrugged, "I really have no idea. Do you think an earth pony was such a great choice?"

"Maybe. To tell you the truth, I really have no idea either. But from what I have heard about him, I should be able to hold his own."

"I hope so. I don't want to be the one to inform them that he failed."

"You and me both."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! I told ya I would update again this week, and because of your awesome reviews, I decided I would go through with it. And since I still have 4 more chapters written at the moment, I might end up posting another sometime this week. OC credits go to Bronytim01 and R4zorSt4r. You guys rock hard! To everypony who has already submitted OCs to me, don't worry, I promise I will get them in eventually. I still am accepting OCs by the way, just remember to use the template on my page. Um, I think that's about it for now. Please remember to R&R! It really makes me happy when you do so. (You can actually go as far as to say that reading reviews is one of my only joys in life. XD) Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	10. Chapter 10

My New Life

Chapter 10 - Orientation

**Vapor Sky's POV**

After being dismissed, we began to walk to our living quarters.

"So, Scorched Earth, what is your special talent?"

"Oh, um, geological tactics..." He whispered.

"Ah, that sounds pretty cool and that explains your cutie mark, too." I took a quick look at his flank and saw the image of a rock in a sling.

"Really? You don't think it sounds boring?"

"Nah, my parents taught me to never to judge a book by its cover." I gave him a smile, to which he blushed and looked in a different direction.

"W-what about you, Ms. Sky?" He asked.

"Defense. That's why I have a shield for a cutie mark." I waved my flank, causing him to blush even more. I laughed.

"So, um, how long have you been with the guard?"

"Hmm. I think it's been about... 3 months."

He stopped in his tracks. "3 weeks? But you are already a high ranking officer." He said, gesturing to the 4 stars on my armor.

"Yeah, it helps when you have had prior experience and show that you have what it takes." I explained, remembering my old life.

"Huh, and what does 'prior experience' mean?"

I sighed, "Can you keep a secret?" He nodded. "Alright, but not here. I will tell you back in the room."

He nodded again and we resumed walking.

Five minutes of silence passed before we got to our room.

"Here we are." I opened the door to reveal the small apartment that I lived in. It had a bunk bed and a small eating area. Other than that, not really much else but two dressers.

"Wow, quaint." Scorch commented.

"I know, it's not much, but it's home." I mused as I dropped my saddlebags off on the floor. "The bottom bunk is yours." I looked back at him and saw that he looked as if he were frozen in fear. "What's wrong?"

"Um... w-we are sleeping in the same room?"

"Yeah." He gulped hard. "Hey man, it's okay. We are all adults here. Just think of it as a co-ed dorm in college."

He seemed to relax a bit. "Okay."

"Good."

He looked around a bit and began to stare at something. "Who is that?"

I turned to see what he was gesturing at. "Oh, him? He is my inspiration for joining the royal guard." I said, smiling as I walked over to the poster on the wall. "Prince Pure Heart. Someday I hope to be his personal body guard."

"Hmm. What's the big deal? I mean, besides the fact that he is an alicorn, he looks like any other pony."

This caught my attention, "Are you kidding me? He is a hero! He gave his life to save Equestria!"

"Whoa! Take it easy. I take it back." I calmed down and got out of his face. "Though by the way you defended him, one might think that you had a crush on him."

I blushed this time. "Well, maybe a little." He gave me a sarcastic "Really?" look. "Okay, okay. I have a huge crush on him. But it doesn't matter, he would never go for a girl like me. Besides, he is already married to Princess Luna."

He walked over and put a hoof on my shoulder. "Hey now, there are plenty of other ponies out there that would be lucky to meet you, let alone have a relationship with you."

I looked up, "You really think so?"

He smiled, "I know so."

I hugged him around the neck. "Thanks Scorched Earth."

"Please, just call me Scorch."

I leaned back, "'Kay."

"Now then, I believe you had a secret."

"Oh yeah. Well, you see, I am not really a pony."

"Don't tell me, you are really a..."

"Say it..."

"A vampire."

"Yeah... NO! I am a human."

"Are you now?" He said, looking kind of amused.

"Um, yeah. My name is actually Kate. The reason I say I had prior experience was because back on my home planet, Earth, I was the daughter of a combat specialist who taught me how to defend myself."

"Really, now? You are saying that you are actually some kind of alien." He said rather calmly.

"Okay, what's the deal? I thought for sure you would be freaking out by now." I asked suspiciously. He started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but I can't keep this charade up for any longer."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm human, too."

My jaw nearly fell off. "No way."

"Yep, the name is Terra."

"I thought I was the only one."

"Are you kidding, there are quite a few of us here in Equestria. For example, that Pure Heart guy is human."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

He shut up for a second, as if he were contemplating what to say next. "Okay, I guess it's time I tell you my secret."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anypony."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "I was sent here by Prince Heart himself to investigate the possible threat of an uprising within the ranks of the royal guard."

I was in near shock from being told this. "Are you serious? You actually know Pure Heart?"

"Yeah, I am a... a student of his I guess you could say. You almost could say we are so close that it's like we are related." He smiled.

I was nearly about to explode from sheer excitement, but I quelled my excitement and kept a calm demeanor.

"So, have you heard anything about an uprising?" He asked, getting directly to the point.

I pondered this for a few moments. "Well, there is this one guard who is always bad mouthing the royal family."

"Really? What is his name?"

"I believe his name is Red... Rum?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Third of the week! Sorry for the shorter chapter. Yeah, anyways OC credits for this chapter once again go to Bronytim01 and R4zorSt4r. Good job guys! Also, you can still send OCs in to me, just know I have a large list already and so your OC might not be seen for 10-20 chapters. Yeah, that is about it. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	11. Chapter 11

My New Life

Chapter 11 – A Rum Do

**Updated A/N!**

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

"I wonder what is for dinner tonight?" Scorch said.

"I will give you one guess."

"Hay and oats?"

"Yep."

"Man, when I get out of here, I'm gonna make sure this place gets better meals."

"What can you do about it?" I asked him.

"Um, you know. I can make a petition." He said half smirking.

"I'd sign that." I said smiling.

"HAY AND OATS AGAIN!" A voice yelled across the cafeteria.

Scorch chuckled, "Sounds like somepony else agrees as well." He turned to see who was making the commotion.

"Can't they ever serve us anything else but this slop! Why do we get this garbage when the royals sit fat butts, getting fatter and fatter everyday.

"What a jerk. He really needs to learn some manners." I said.

Red Rum was your typical jerk. He was bigger than most other ponies, and so makes him think he can push others around. He has a black and red coat with a black tail and mane. He was a unicorn and quite a strong one at that.

"I bet that loser Celestia is eating her own weight in cake right now while her emo of a sister goes on about how horrible her life is. And don't even get me started about that idiot prince."

I shook my head, "That was very low blow, even for him. Right Scorch?" I looked back at Scorched Earth and saw him tensing up. "Scorch?"

"Who does he think he is? How dare he insult the royal family like that. I have half a mind to go over there and teach him a lesson."

"Scorch, don't let him get to you. I would like to give him a piece of my mind as much as you, but there is no reason to start a fight. Just let it go."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"If you ask me, I think being under the rule of Discord would be much better than having those stupid mares as our rulers. They should just banish themselves to the sun and moon." Red Rum stated to his group of friends.

"That tears it!" Scorch began to stand up.

I reached out and grabbed his leg. "Scorch, don't do something you may regret."

"Don't worry, I'm just going to have a chat with him." He shook my grip and walked over to the table where Red Rum and his posse sat.

"Hey look boys. This newbie wants to join us." Rum said. The others snickered.

"No, I don't. I just came over to give you a warning." Scorch said.

"You hear that boss? He wants to warn us." One of the goons said. Everypony else at the table chuckled.

"Shut up and pay attention you putrid wretch!" He snapped.

At this point, I decided I should be prepared to intervene in case things got ugly.

Scorch took a breath and began to speak, "Now we have all had to put up with your whining and other crap, and I am fine with that. But no one, and I mean no one, insults the Royal Family. This academy was established to prepare stallions and mares to protect the Royal Family with their lives, be it from by attacks by physical means or by words. Many great ponies have sacrificed their lives to do just that and by insulting the Royal Family you dishonor those ponies and the foundation that this academy was established. That means you are dishonoring every pony here, including yourself. But worst of all, your insults dishonor the Royal Family and I can not and will not stand by while you continue to utter such foul words." He took a breath. His speech had gathered the attention of every pony in the cafeteria.

"So now you have a choice, Red Rum. Choice A. You shape up, get a better attitude and respect everything we stand for. Choice B. You keep your attitude and walk out of this academy and never taint these halls with your vile presence ever again. Or Choice C. You keep you attitude and stick around, continuing to push me until there is nothing left of you except a stain of your red rum blood surrounded by stanchions with a plaque that reads: 'A reminder to anypony who reads this. Keep your standards high and protect the honor of this country. Or end up as a stain of a spilled alcoholic beverage."

Every pony in the cafeteria had wide eyes with mouths agape.

"So Red Rum, make your choice." He said after a pause.

All of a sudden, their was clopping, followed by even more until the entire room was applauding his speech.

Scorch stepped back and turned around, beginning to walk away.

I ran up to Scorch, "That was amazing Scorch!"

Before he could say or do anything, a spear of black energy pinned itself right in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm not done with you! You think you are so great with your big words. How pathetic. Show me what you got. Don't be shy, I know who you really are."

"Do you now?"

"You are just a some quarry worker that the Royals saw as a good pet. Do you have some great sob story about they helped your family in their time of need? Or are you just some butt kisser?"

Scorch ground his teeth. "Really, don't tempt me."

"Oh, I am so scared. Hah! What are you going to do, throw rocks at me?"

Scorch turned to face Red Rum. Instead of advancing towards him, Scorch closed his eyes and seemed to begin to concentrate. Suddenly, a nearby column of marble began to shake. Cracks appeared in the column and it shattered. It's like it just exploded, but the shards of marble just seemed to float in place instead of flying all over the room. The shards began to spin and then redirected their points towards Red Rum.

"SCORCH!" White Rush yelled as Scorch floated into the air by what seemed like telekinesis.

"Huh? What?" Scorch looked around confused.

"Scorched Earth, you and Red Rum are to meet each other on the training field tomorrow at 1200 hours. That is where you will finish this dispute. Until then, you are to go back to your living quarters. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"Good. Dismissed!"

Scorch was released from the telekinetic field that held him and he walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Scorched Earth?" I called out as I walked into our room.

"Yep."

I set down my bags and looked at him. He was laying on his back. A piece of coal was floating above his outstretched hoof.

"So I guess my secret is out, huh?"

"The one where you told me a lie about who you really were or the one where about you being an Earth pony with powers?"

He sat up and stared me down. "Did I ever admit that I was who Red Rum said I was?"

His stare was formidable but it was no Fluttershy stare. "No, you didn't. But does that mean you really are Scorched Earth?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes. I am Scorched Earth.

I let out a sigh. "Fine."

He gave me a smile. "Don't worry. This will all be over soon."

I shrugged and walked over to the bunk bed and sat on the bottom bunk. Scorch went back to laying on his back and playing with his lump of coal.

"Do you know what it takes to make a diamond?" Scorch asked.

I shook my head.

"Scientists on Earth have no idea either. What they do know is that they are found deep within the Earth's crust. They hypothesize that diamonds are made through lots of pressure, heat, and time. Other than that, they don't know how to make real diamonds. And yet, jewelers pump out diamond rings like its going out of style."

"But you just said they couldn't make diamonds."

"I said they couldn't make _real _diamonds. They are perfectly able to make cubic zirconia."

"Huh?"

"Fake diamonds. You see coal is basically graphite, which is mostly composed of carbon but. Diamond is also composed of carbon, but their molecular structure is very different." As he said this, he tightened his hoof, which caused the piece of coal to be crushed to a fine powder.

"Basically, if you apply high pressure and lots of heat..." He paused to concentrate on the powder which he currently held between his hooves. His hooves began to glow white hot. "The atoms will fuse turning the rather unstable formation of molecules to become organized." He parted his hooves and a diamond now floated between them.

"That is amazing. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Not much. I guess what I am saying is strong bonds take a while to make. If you don't just let nature take its course and instead try to force it..." He set the diamond on the ground and slowly stood up. "You get a cheap fake which is easily destroyed." Once completely on his hooves, he raised his foreleg and brought his hoof down on the diamond, causing it to shatter like glass.

"So what you are saying is that forced relationships can easily be shattered?"

"Huh? Uh... sure." He smirked. "Though I was really just practicing."

"Practicing making fake diamonds?"

"No, practicing how easy it is going to be to crush Red Rum tomorrow."

"...Wow, you went from inspiring to exceedingly morbid in a couple seconds." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Meh, it's what I do." He grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Still accepting OCs, though now when you submit, please give the answer to this question: 'If a war broke out in Equestria and you had to choose a side, which would you choose: The Celestial Empire or The Lunar Republic?'** **Now this is also a question I want everypony who has already submitted an OC to please message me on what your answer is. Just so you know, I am not sure if I will use this information in the story anytime soon or even at all. Also, just so you know, the title of this chapter is a real phrase, look it up. Anyways, I think that is it. As always, please R&R and thanks for reading. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**

**Okay, so I remembered somethings that I felt the need to address, or else I would have waited to say so in the next chapter. With the faction question from above, you have one other choice: The Central Resistance! This is just another choice. Also, OC villains do not choose a side. So far I only have one OC villain, but I would love to have more for a possible future plotline. On another note, just because my character would obviously be on the Lunar Republic, that doesn't mean that you have to be as well. Unlike Star Wars, all three factions are considered good, they just have their differences. I have not made this an official plotline yet, so it might not even happen. This really a what if for now. I wouldn't know who would win in the end. Now then, I will address anything else I think of in next weeks chapter. Until then. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	12. Chapter 12

My New Life

Chapter 12 – I Hate Rum Raisin

**The Next Day – 11:57 PM**

I was on the sidelines with the rest of the academy. Scorched Earth and Red Rum were in the middle of the field with White Rush between them.

"This is a closed aura shield match." White Rush said into a megaphone. "This means that in order to protect the well being of everypony else, Captain Shining Armor will surround these two in an unbreakable force field. Once it is up, nothing can get in or out." He took a pause. "This is an anything goes death match."

We all gasped, then the crowd began to murmur.

"The match will end when there is only one pony left standing or somepony surrenders." He turned to Red Rum and Scorched Earth, who were staring each down. "Once the shield is up, you may begin." With that, White Rush flew off the field and landed next to Captain Shining Armor. He gave a nod and Captain Shining Armor's horn began to glow. The pinkish aura field began to encase a large portion of the field, Red Rum and Scorched Earth standing at the center.

"Oh, I hope Scorch knows what he is getting into." I said to no pony in particular.

* * *

**3rd Person Perspective**

The sun reached its peak in the sky as the shield just barely closed.

As soon as it did, Red Rum shot several beams of black energy at Scorch who began to dodge them. Scorch began to concentrate and the ground started to shake. Suddenly, a large crack opened up underneath Red Rum. Red Rum jumped and reached for the ledge, but as he was about to grasp the edge of the abyss, black spikes emerged from the ground right at the edge. In his startled state, Red Rum completely missed the edge and fell in to the fissure as the black spikes retracted back into the earth.

Everypony in the audience gasped, thinking that the match was already over.

Scorch smirked, "Too easy." He turned and began to walk away.

"You didn't think a hole would stop me, did you?" Came a voice from within the gorge.

Before he could react, Scorch was tackled from behind.

Somepony in the audience yelled, "Red Rum is alive!"

The rest of the crowd gasped at this realization.

"Oh please. Shocking how a unicorn can use magic to save himself, right?" He said in a sarcastic voice. He cackled as he stomped down hard on Scorch's chest, causing a sickening crack to permeate through the air.

Scorch cried out in pain from the feeling of his rib cage being broken.

"Hah! How does that feel tough guy? Why don't you just surrender and crawl back to that whorse of a ruler?"

Scorch opened his eyes and glared at Red Rum. "How dare you!" Scorch then wrapped his legs around Red Rum's chest. Then he began to concentrate again and the earth around them began to rise. As it rose, the rock started to surround them and spread out and continued to do so until they were completely encircled in a massive cone of earth.

"What are you doing?" Red Rum screamed.

Scorch kept a solemn face. "I thought you looked cold, so I decided to start a fire." Then several spurts of magma shot out of the ground.

"Wait, you can't do that! You can only control things of rock type nature."

"Oh poor, ignorant Red Rum. Don't you know that lava is just molten rock?" He smiled. Suddenly, he let go and a black spire shot out of the ground, knocking Red Rum off from on top him. Then it retreated into the ground and more spires emerged and effectively snared all of Red Rum's limbs, hold him in place. "You know, there are other ways of destroying diamonds."

"What are you talking about?" Red Rum said through gritted teeth, as the spires began to tighten around him.

"I mean that even unbreakable diamonds tend to explode under intense heat." Suddenly large spikes of diamond began to erupt from the ground, covering the floor in glittering time bombs. Scorch smiled as he summoned a platform to emerge from the rock where his body laid. "Have fun burning!" Scorch laughed and began to ascend the side of the cone of the makeshift volcano on his stone platform. He had gotten about half way up when he stopped. He heard pleading coming from the molten pit. He descended and saw that Red Rum was crying hysterically. "What are you whining about?"

"I give! I surrender! Just don't let me die in this hell hole!"

Scorch's expression softened. "Fine." The black spires that held Red Rum bound dispersed back into the ground and he was free.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by leaving this place and never coming back." Scorch said with an edge in his voice. He began to stand up slowly. He then turned and continued, "Now to stop these lava jets."

"Actually, that won't be necessary."

"Why not? You have some use for th–GAH!" Scorch screamed as a black bolt of energy pinned him to the ground.

Red Rum laughed maniacally. "You didn't actually think I would ever surrender to you, did you? Pathetic."

"You just condemned yourself as well. You have no way of getting out of this crater." Scorch said as a matter of fact.

"Are really that stupid? You forget that I am a unicorn. And unicorns can teleport." Red Rum smiled evilly. "Thanks for being so gullible." Then he teleported out of the crater to the far side of the field.

The crowd gasped in surprise when they saw Red Rum appear next to the edge of the barrier closest to them. "The match is over. I won, now let me out."

Vapor Sky began to tear up, "You don't know that! He could still be alive in there!"

"Oh, it is a definite possibility. But even if he is still breathing, he won't be for much longer." Red Rum laughed like the crazed lunatic he that is.

"Wha-" She began to ask. But she was interrupted by a large explosion that shook the entire academy. She looked up and screamed in horror at the sight she beheld.

The volcano had erupted, spewing a geyser of lava out of its top as smoke and ash began to spread like a blanket of death. Red Rum laughed even harder, his victory evident.

The crowd went completely silent. The only sound being the aftershock of the explosion, the bubbling of the lava that was pooling at the base of the volcano and the soft breeze whistling through the grass.

* * *

**Vapor Sky's POV**

I continued to cry softly at the loss of my comrade and best friend. The only thing I could hear is my sniffling.

"Vapor Sky, shh. Listen." Shining Armor said as he wrapped a leg around me.

"It's not f-fair. H-he was so young. A-and..."

"No I mean be quiet." I stopped and looked at him. "Do you hear that?"

I wiped my eyes. "H-hear what?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what?" I looked around. Everypony was staring at something.

"Hey, what is happening?" Somepony in the crowd asked. I looked up and gasped at what I saw.

The volcano had ceased spewing out lava and the glow of the remaining lava slowly began to go out, leaving the field in complete darkness provided by the thick haze of smoke that remained.

This was soon remedied by a small light that began to shine through the dark, though it was not the burning orange glow of lava that permeated the heavy shade. It was more like a single pinnacle of red light that seemed to grow brighter by the second as it descended.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a ghost."

"No, it is obviously an alien."

The crowd began to murmur these things as the light became brighter.

The now radiant red light was beginning to cut through the haze like a lighthouse. It was joined by another red light that was even bigger than the first one and then the smoke was suddenly cleared away from the source of the light.

"Hey, that is no ghost or alien. It's a pony!" Someone shouted.

I blinked, rubbed my eyes and then blinked again. It was definitely a pony, though it did not look like either of the ponies that had been in the ring at the beginning. This pony that descended the down the slope of the now dormant volcano carried a large black sword that glowed red and was a glistening black color with wings... and a horn!

"Wow! I had heard about his crystal armor, but obsidian! My uncle sure knows how to pull a fast one, huh?"

I turned towards the captain. "Uncle?"

"Yep! Oh and look at that sword. It looks just like his old."

"Wait, back up. Uncle?" I asked again.

"Yeah. I'm married to Princess Cadence and she is the niece of the princess. And since she is married to him, that makes me his nephew by marriage."

"Princess Celestia is married?"

"What? No. I'm talking about Princess Luna."

"...Holy crap! That's Pure Heart!"

"RED RUM!" Came a bellowing voice from the supposed figure of Pure Heart. "YOU ARE CHARGED WITH THE CRIMINAL ACT OF TREASON! I NOW PASS JUDGEMENT BY THE POWER OF THE THRONE AND DECLARE YOU GUILTY! YOUR SENTENCE: PENALTY BY DEATH!"

"No! Please have mercy!" He pleaded.

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO CHANGE YOUR WAYS TWICE! YOU NOW WILL NOW PERSISH!" He flapped his molten glass covered wings and rose into the air. "SPLIT!"

The black sword turned into several hundred shards.

"Awesome, now we get to see his finisher!" Shining Armor said.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Who doesn't enjoy a good fight?"

"True."

"TEN THOUSAND NEEDLES!" Pure Heart thrust his hooves forward and the shards of obsidian shot towards Red Rum.

"NOOO!" The needles of glass ripped through his flesh, leaving him dead on the ground with puncture wounds all over his body.

The shield immediately went down afterward. White Rush stood up and put the megaphone to his mouth. "Scorched Earth, or I should say, Prince Pure Heart is the winner!"

The crowd started to cheer really loud. They surged out of the stands and headed towards Pure Heart, who slowly descended to the ground. Of course, I was right in front them, going full speed towards Pure Heart.

"CEASE!"

We all stopped in our tracks and stared at him, wondering what was going on.

"White Rush! Shining Armor!"

They both came forward and saluted.

"Yes sir?"

Without turning towards them, Pure Heart said, "Captain Shining Armor, please send everypony back to their living quarters except for Red Rum's associates and Vapor Sky."

"Yes sir." Shining saluted again and did as he was told.

"Captain White Rush." Pure Heart said without moving a muscle. Actually, he didn't even move his mouth.

"Yes Prince Pure Heart?"

"Please detain Red Rum's gang and bring them here."

"If I may ask, why? Red Rum is dead. They are no longer a threat to Equestria."

"I'll explain in a minute. For now, just do it."

"Well, okay." He turned towards the group of flunkies. "Hey, get over here."

The lot of them came over to where they stood. When they got there, I could tell they were scared out of their minds.

"Where is the last member of your group?"

One of the them stepped forward and said, "Last night, after our meeting, Red Rum asked Fletch if he could talk to him. We haven't seen him since. We assumed that Red Rum had just sent him on an errand."

Pure Heart sighed, and then said, "How big is Fletch?"

"Um, about as tall as Red Rum."

"And what color is he?"

"Black."

"And what is he?"

"A unicorn."

"Exactly. Now go look at that body, I believe you will find your friend."

"Prince Pure Heart, are you saying what I think you are saying?" White Rush asked.

He nodded. "After they identify the body, take them into custody for further questioning."

Captain White Rush saluted and dismissed himself to do as commanded.

The whole time, I just stood their like a deer in the spotlights. Strangely though, so did he.

"Ms. Sky."

I stood motionless.

"Vapor Sky?"

I was still shocked from the events that had just occurred.

"KATE!"

"Huh, what?" I came out of my stupor of thought.

"Please come here."

I did as the prince said. As I approached, he stood completely still. He didn't even seem to breathe.

"Y-yes s-sir." I was very nervous because I was actually in the presence of hero.

"You okay?" His voice was full of concern.

"Of course." I grinned. "I'm more concerned about you." I said, reaching out to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" He exclaimed.

I pulled back in fear. "I am so sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay..."

"No, no. I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't want you to get burned."

"Burned?"

"This obsidian shell, it is still cooling. I didn't want you to get burned from it."

"Wait, doesn't that mean you are being burned by it as well?"

"No, I have a layer of dirt underneath that is stopping the heat from burning my skin. Right now I just really warm."

"So, then why are not moving?"

"The shell has cooled to the point where it has completely hardened and so is restricting my movement. Hold on, it's just about done."

"What?"

Suddenly, there was a large cracking sound. "Please stand back." Another loud crack sounded and I realized that it was his obsidian shell that was making that sound.

I quickly took a a couple steps back. His shell began to show cracks all over it and then all at once, it shattered.

I turned my head as to not let any shards get in my eyes.

"'Kay, it's all good."

I turned back to see my hero in his true form.

He walked towards me, "Now then, I haven't properly introduced myself." He smiled and bowed. "My name is Prince Pure Heart."

I squealed, "Oh my gosh! I have been sharing a room with my hero for the past 3 weeks."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, let's not ever say anything to Luna about that, okay?"

I nodded.

"Awesome. Now then I think you have some questions for me."

I did have several questions for him, but at the moment my mind was a large blank.

"Why?"

"...You are gonna need to be a bit more specific."

"Why did you hide your identity? Couldn't you have just come inhere and start asking questions?"

"Well, yeah. I could of done that. But where is the fun in that?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, this has been a fun experience. I haven't had a fight like that in what seems like years."

"Wait, so this was all just a game to you?" I started to get tense.

"Now, I didn't say that. I really did just kill an innocent pony."

"Red Rum is no where near innocent."

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know."

"Know what?"

"That wasn't Red Rum. That was Fletch. Red Rum most likely brain washed him into thinking he was Red Rum."

"Very observant you stupid foal." Came a voice.

"Red Rum. Show yourself!" Pure Heart yelled.

"No thanks. I think I will stay hidden for now. But don't worry, this is far from over." He laughed and the voice faded.

I looked around and thought for an instant that I saw a silhouette fly off.

"You saw that, too?" Pure Heart said.

I nodded.

"You know what that means?"

I shook my head this time.

"It means I need somepony to be the head of royal security, because of now, we have a psychopathic alicorn on the loose."

"Who will that be?"

"Well, let's see. I know this one pegasus. She is very smart and she happens to have a knack for protection."

My eyes lit up. "You mean?"

"Yep. Come on, we need to report what has transpired to Princess Celestia."

"Alright!" I squealed with joy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Thank you guys all for reading this. I also want to thank everypony that has sent me their OCs. It is helping me tremendously. Thanks to R4zorSt4r and Bronytom01 for providing their OCs for the last couple chapters. Up next, I will introduce another OC, but I won't say who. It's a surprise, except for the owner of the OC, they know it's coming. I uploaded this story to fimfiction now, check it out. Check out my website too. It's on the fimfiction account. Well, I think that is it. Keep the OCs coming. Please R&R. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	13. Chapter 13

My New Life

Chapter 13 – The Village

**Pure Heart's POV**

"Alright Ms. Sky, this will be your living quarters." I said to my new head of security. I opened the door to reveal a room with a cloudy night sky theme.

I looked at her and her eyes were as big as saucers. "Oh my gosh! This is so much bigger than my room back on Earth. Is this really my room?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now put your things down, you can unpack later. But right now, I want to introduce you to the rest of the family. After that, we will get you outfitted."

"Outfitted? For what?"

"Your new armor, of course. You really think you can go around wearing armor that suggests you are a normal day guard?"

She looked at the gold armor that she was wearing, then back at me and shrugged. "Okay, you're the prince."

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled.

"Why do you smile so much?" She asked after setting her stuff down.

"Because it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile." I explained.

"Is that true for ponies?"

"...Actually, I have no idea. So let's just say I smile because it makes me more pleasant."

"Okay."

"Yep, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Now, off to the family."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

"Luna, I'm back!" I yelled as I entered our room. To my surprise, it wasn't Luna who greeted me, but Tia and Death, playing with the kids.

"Hello Pure Heart. Who is this?" Tia asked.

"Oh, this is my new head of security, Vapor Sky."

She stepped forward and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess Celestia."

"Nice to meet you too."

Vapor stood back up and turned to Death, tilting her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I have not the slightest clue as to who you are."

He chuckled, "That's okay. I haven't exactly announced my presence to the public as of yet. My name is Death."

"Nice to meet you." She bowed again. Suddenly, she was lifted up into the air. "Ack!"

The rest of us laughed. "I see Moonbeam is getting better with her levitation." I observed.

"That's nothing. Yesterday, she lifted up Death without even flinching." Tia chuckled.

"HEY! Pony in the air not of her free will here." Vapor complained.

"Oops, sorry. Moonbeam, please let her go honey."

Moonbeam released her hold and Vapor caught herself in the air.

"Well, now you have meet Moonbeam." Suddenly a whoosh of air came soaring past. "Death, you want to grab her."

"Yep, hold on." A tentacle shot out of the ground and grabbed her gently. He then hoofed her to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I turned to Vapor and said, "This is Starfire. She is the Speed Racer of the family." I set her down on the ground and she ran off in a random direction. "And finally, there is Nightshade."

Vapor looked around. "Where is he?"

"Right next to you."

She turned to her left and flinched when she saw Nightshade standing right next to her, rubbing his head on her leg. "When did he get there?"

Again, we all laughed. "He has probably been waiting for the right moment to pop up and scare you. He can turn blend in with his surroundings. He's like a chameleon. An Equestrian chameleon." This time it was just me, Death, and Vapor who laughed.

"I don't get it." Tia said.

"Don't worry about it. So now that everypony knows each other, I have a quick question."

"Of course Pure Heart."

"Where is Luna?"

"Out in the jungle, investigating a strange disturbance." Tia said while picking up Moonbeam and placing her on her head, to which she giggled.

"WHAT? Why wasn't I informed of this?" I screamed.

"Whoa bro, don't yell at my marefriend." Death warned.

"Sorry. Wait, marefriend? Never mind, you can tell me later." I turned to Vapor. "Vapor, that armor fitting will have to wait until later." I quickly ran off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Vapor asked.

"I have to find my wife!" I said as I ran towards the door.

Before I got there, I was tripped by a strategically placed tendril. "Hold on Pure Heart. Why do you need to make sure she is safe? She just went to check out a disturbance."

I quickly got back up on my hooves and ran out the door, saying, "Because there is a pychopathic alicorn on the loose." After a minute, I trotted back into the room. "Wait, where am I going?"

Tia, Death, and Vapor all simultaneously facehoofed.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

_There it is, the Catatonic Jungle._ I thought to myself as I got closer to the canopy of trees in the distance.

I was able to convince Vapor to just stay at the castle and get settled in. She tried to pull the 'As your body guard' speech on me, but I was able to resist. Tia and Death didn't try to stop me, knowing I would go no matter what.

_Oh, there is the village. _I sighed. _Wow, it sure is lonely being by myself. It almost makes me miss Ark. Almost._ I chuckled.

I descended down to the village, causing a cloud of dust to be stirred up.

When the dust settled, I saw a resident making his way towards me. "Hello, welcome to our humble village. I am Chieftain Green Feather."

"Hello, I am Prince Pure Heart. I am here to see my wife, Princess Luna."

"Ah, I see. Yes, she is here. Please follow me." Green Feather turned and started walking away. I shrugged and followed him.

The village was something else. The buildings were all made of bamboo and tree branches. It reminded me of those commercials where they ask you to donate money to save those kids in hungry kids in Africa.

"Here we are." He stomped his hooves three times at the door.

When it opened, a mare stepped into view. She was probably in her mid-forties. "Oh, Chief Green Feather. I wasn't expecting company."

"Hello Water Vine. Is the princess awake?"

"Not at the moment. Shall I wake her?"

"That won't be necessary." I said, stepping forward.

"And who might you be?"

"Prince Pure Heart. I am the princess' husband."

"Oh, well in that case, please come on in." Water Vine opened the door more and beckoned us inside.

"Ms. Vine, you have a lovely... hut."

"Why thank you. It's not much, but it's home."

"Yes. So, where is my wife?"

"Ah, yes. She is through there." She pointed to a curtain.

I blinked as I realized that the hut was composed of this sitting room and whatever lied on the other side of the curtain. I thanked her and walked the two meters to the curtain. I pushed aside curtain made of large leaves and slowly walked in.

As soon as I had, I found that I was in an even smaller room than the previous. The only things in it were a window and a reed mat that was spread out on the floor. On top of said mat was my beautiful wife, looking rather uncomfortable as she slept.

I knelt down on the dirt floor and nudged her with my snout. "Luna." I whispered into here ear. She slightly stirred. "Luna, time to wake up."

She stretched her right foreleg. "Five more minutes Tia."

I chuckled and then kissed her on the forehead. "Luna." I said in a normal tone and nudged her a bit harder.

This time, she actually opened one of her eyes, then slowly closed it. "Hi Pure Heart." She smiled and turned over.

"Three...two...one..." I counted down.

She then shot up. "PURE HEART! What are you doing here?" She said in complete shock.

"Oh, you know. Just taking my daily stroll through the middle of nowhere."

She then proceeded to tackle me through the curtain and into the next room. "Oh Pure Heart. I've missed you so much!" She hugged and kissed me like I had been gone for years.

"I've missed you, too. But ponies are staring."

She stopped and looked around at the two other ponies in the room. She blushed deeply. "Oh my, how embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it princess. As far as we know, we didn't see anything." Water Vine winked.

"Good." She turned back to me. "Now then. What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were safe." I responded.

"Safe? Safe from what? I only came out here to investigate a minor disturbance."

"Isn't that a job that the guard could handle?" I asked.

"Not when it requires interaction with other cultures."

"Oh, well still, somepony could of informed me."

"And risk blowing your cover at the academy? I don't think so. Besides, you know I can handle myself in a situation." She said with a defensive look.

"I know, I know. It's just... I wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus, I missed you."

She gave me a look. "You are hiding something."

"Me? No I'm not." I said, getting nervous.

"What did you do this time?" She asked disdainfully.

"Nothing that bad. I might of let a psycho alicorn get away. But..."

"YOU WHAT!" She said in anger.

"Calm down, calm down. Let me explain."

She raised an eyebrow and sat back on her haunches. "I'm listening."

* * *

**One Hour of Explaining Later**

"Okay. So while investigating the uprising at the academy, you meet another human who turned out to have a crush on you."

"Yep."

"And this ultimately lead to a showdown between you and another unicorn who turned out to be an alicorn."

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Well, there is not anything we can do except question his group of lackeys and hope it helps us locate him. But that is going to have to wait. For now, I am actually glad you are here."

"Wow, love you too sweetie." I said rolling my eyes.

She hoofed me in the shoulder, which I have to admit, I actually kind of missed that. "You know what I mean. I want you to accompany me into the jungle tonight."

"To do what?" I asked.

"We are going to search for the rare Blue Panther."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! How are you all doing? Did you like it? I hope so. This was kind of more of a filler chapter. I need to start only posting one chapter per week, so expect an update every Wednesday since that is when I have my day off. Also, I am getting buried in OC submissions, so you can keep sending them, but just know that anymore I receive will most likely show up later. I need to actually advance the plot of the story, I am not superhuman. So yeah, if you check my blog on fimfiction, you will see who is still gonna be in the story. My problem is that I don't want to exclude anypony, so I am trying my best. Anyways, yeah. The OC of the next segment was mentioned in this chapter, just not by name. Also, that part about stomping on the ground instead of knocking on the door, that is a real custom in Brazil, only they clap instead. Bit of random info for you guys. Um, that's it for now. Please R&R. Thanks for reading and have a good week. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125 **


	14. Chapter 14

My New Life

Chapter 14 – Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty

**That Night**

"Okay, I believe we have everything we need to catch this menace." Luna said.

"Then let's be off." I said in anticipation.

"You both be careful in there." Chief Green Feather warned.

"Oh please, you are talking to two skilled fighters in combat and in magic. I think we will do just fine." I said in assurance.

We waved at the chief and then began our trek into the jungle.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Gah! Stupid tree!" I said as I rubbed my face from the tree branch that just hit me.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I'm about ready to burn this jungle to the ground." I said.

"Well, I think we are getting closer, so it shouldn't take much longer. Look at these tracks." She gestured to large paw prints in the ground.

"Good eye honey. Let's go."

I ran ahead of Luna and she quickly followed.

After twenty or so minutes of following tracks, we noticed another set of tracks.

"Are those hoof prints?" I asked.

"Indeed they are." Luna confirmed.

I facehoofed, "Great! We have been going around in circles, haven't we?"

"Pure Heart, there is only one set of hoof tracks, and they are smaller than either of ours."

"Wait, so there is another pony out here? Do you think the panthers took her hostage?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They obviously are making the pony their next meal."

"Well then we have to help them." I said, righteously indignant. I took another step and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Shh... listen."

We both remained quiet. Sure enough, there was a low growling coming from the trees. I looked up into them to see multiple sets of yellow eyes staring back at me.

"I think those are panthers." I said.

"Really? How did you guess?" Luna said sarcastically.

Suddenly all the eyes slowly blinked out of existence. Yet, we still heard growling come from nearby. Then I heard something else.

"What do you mean go talk to them?"

I turned around, "Did you say something?"

Luna shook her head.

More growling.

"Yes, I know you are the leader of the pack and that I am only a guest. But..."

A snarl sounded.

"Fine."

Suddenly, a large black panther jumped down from a tree, landing with a heavy thud on all fours. Then something else landed behind it. All I saw was a flash of blue, because it hid behind the large panther.

The panther growled again, and slowly the other creature came out of hiding.

"What do you want?" Said a dark blue unicorn.

"Um, uh..." I stuttered.

"We are looking for the blue panther." Luna said.

"Really now?" The unicorn said slyly.

"Yes, we are here to stop its antics. The nearby village is quite upset." Luna retorted.

"Hey, they were just harmless pranks." The unicorn defended.

"Wait a minute! You're a pony!" I said.

"No, really?" She said sarcastically.

"Yet you live in the jungle and communicate with panthers?"

"Yes, but actually I'm good with all felines."

"And you are saying you are the one causing a disturbance?" Luna asked.

"I'm blue and I hang out with panthers, so what do you think?"

"...Oh my gosh! The blue panther is a pony!" I realized.

Luna and the unicorn both looked at me with a 'No way' look.

Luna shook her head. "Regardless, you must be taken in." Luna stepped forward only to have the large panther take a swipe. I saw it coming and jumped in the way of the panthers claws, slashing my side instead. Thank Celestia I was wearing my armor or I would be in a lot of pain right now.

"Wow, chill out Torvok, I'll go with them, it's no big deal." The blue unicorn walked up to the panther and gave it a hug, to which it responded by purring. It was kind of weird to see such a large cat giving off such a small noise, but it was also a little heart warming.

Torvok the panther growled.

"I will miss you too. Thank you for allowing me to stay with your pack." She let go of the black cat and walked towards us. "I'm ready." She bowed her head in submission.

"Pure Heart, would you please lock her magic?" Luna asked.

"Um, sure." My horn glowed and the blue unicorns horn began to be encased in crystal.

"Good, now miss..."

"Kat Scratch."

"Excuse me?" Luna asked.

"My name is Kat Scratch."

"Alright, Miss Kat Scratch, if you would please come along, you will be apologizing the villagers and then your fate will be decided."

She nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am. But if I may ask, who are you ponies?"

Luna stepped forward, "I am Princess Luna, ruler of the night." She gestured to me, "This is my companion, Prince Pure Heart."

I nodded my head. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Scratch."

She once again nodded her head.

"Good, now off we go. I will take the lead and Prince Pure Heart will take up the rear." We filed into a line and went forward.

On the way out of the jungle, we heard many cries of sorrow coming from around us. I knew that it must have been the panthers saying their goodbyes to Kat Scratch.

As we walked, something occurred to me. "Miss Scratch?"

She turned her head. "Yes, sir?"

"What prompted you to travel with a pack of wild panthers in the first place?"

Apparently, this caught Luna's interest as well, for she began to slowly lag backwards until our straight line formation became more of a side-by-side formation, making us look more like a group of friends than two ponies escorting a prisoner.

"Well, I kind of have had an attraction to felines ever since I was a filly."

"But don't you have parents who you could be with?" Luna asked.

At this, Kat's ears flattened, and she seemed to become a little more distant. "No, they died when I was 10 years old."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did they die?" I asked.

"I came home one day after being out with my panther friends and found my house in ruins. No one else in the village knew what had happened except that there was a dark stallion that had been looking for a place to stay. My parents had always been very trusting, so they probably let this stallion into their home without even thinking about it. After learning this, I ran back into the jungle where I began to live amongst the panthers, losing my trust in other ponies, until I was old enough to be out on my own. When I was 17, I decided that said time had come, and embarked on my journey across Equestria in search of the one who killed my parents. And that is what I have been doing for the past two years of my life." After she finished, she clammed up completely.

"Wow, that is some story." Luna said.

"Indeed. No wonder you feel the need to play pranks. Though it is good you do not go as far as to hurt others." I said.

She remained quiet.

_Luna?_ I said to my wife telepathically.

_Yes, Pure._

_I think that her sentencing should be turned into just a warning._

She gave me a surprised look. _Funny, I was kind of thinking the same thing. But she at least needs to have some kind of consequence for her actions._

_Yeah, I guess so. But I think I have an idea of what it could be._

_Please, do tell._

I smirked. _Okay, so this what we do._

* * *

**A Little Bit Later**

"Once again, I am truly sorry for what I have done. I had no idea that my pranks would be taken so seriously. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." Kat said, finishing her apology speech to the village. She then took a few steps back.

The villagers began to murmur and shake their heads in response. Seeing this, I took a step forward.

"Come now, no one was severely injured by any of her pranks. So it shouldn't be to hard to forgive her."

The crowd muttered confirmations but still didn't seemed to be sold. I turned to look at Luna for help and what I saw I knew would sell them.

"Look at her, does she look like a heartless pony." I gestured back towards where Luna stood.

Luna gave me a very disdainful look.

I chuckled, "Not you dear. Behind you."

Luna turned to see Kat taking swipes at her ethereal tail. It was like Kat was actually part cat, for she concentrated on trying to catch it.

Luna must have been given in, for she smiled and began to flick her tail from side to side. I turned back to the villagers and saw compassion in their eyes.

Chief Green Feather came forward, "I believe now it is time for a vote. All those who pardon Miss Scratch from her pranks as long as she promises to not do it again, say 'I'."

"I." The crowd responded.

"Any opposed?"

Silence.

"The vote is unanimous. Kat Scratch, you are hereby pardoned of your faults against this village."

The crowd stomped their hooves in approval.

After the crowd began to disperse, and the chief thanked us again for the help, I turned back to Kat to see she was still playing with Luna's tail. I walked up to her and got their attention.

"Well, now that everything has been cleared up, there is still the matter of your punishment."

Kat stopped and looked back up to me. "But I thought I was pardoned."

"You were, by the village. Since we were brought into this, there will be a consequence."

"Oh, well okay." She looked down.

I started to laugh. "How was I Luna?"

"Very convincing honey."

Kat looked up in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"That was the brunt of your punishment. Being pranked back." I chuckled.

Kat didn't seem to happy, but then she loosened up and laughed too. "Okay, I have to admit, that was funny."

"Good, now for part two. This is not going to be very bad. We just saying that you will be assisting a good friend of ours for a while." Luna said.

"That seems fair. When do I start?"

"As soon as we get there." With that, I walked up to the side of Kat and lowered my head underneath her.

"What are you do-ING?" She shrieked as I flipped her onto my back.

"Hold on tight." I instructed her. She reached around my neck and locked her hooves together. "Off to Ponyville!" I ran and lifted off the ground Luna coming up right behind me.

* * *

**Some Time Later**

We landed on top of a hill that lead down to a cottage that was surrounded by animals.

"Last stop, Ponyville." I hollered back to Kat.

"Oh, we are here already?" Kat asked, apparently having fallen asleep on the trip.

"Yes, we are. And it looks like we arrived in time for her morning rounds." Luna said, gesturing towards the cottage.

Sure enough, as the sun began to rise, a yellow pegasus trotted out of the house, followed by a little white rabbit.

Kat jumped off and we all walked down to meet the pink haired animal care-taker.

"Good morning Fluttershy!" I yelled.

"EEEP!" Fluttershy dropped the bag of chicken feed she had and jumped into a nearby bush. The dropped seed caused all the chickens to frenzy for it.

"Pure, you have to be quieter around her." Luna scolded.

"Yeah, says the one who yelled whenever she talked to somepony for her first year back." I remarked, rolling my eyes.

She shook her head, and trotted up to the shivering shrubbery. "Ms. Fluttershy, please come out. It is just Princess Luna and her doofus husband."

"I heard that!" I yelled from across the yard.

Luna chuckled and began to speak with Fluttershy, who did come out of the bush.

Kat Scratch looked to me. "You guys are married?"

"Of course. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, I guess. But you are like, what, 26 years old?"

"Actually, I am only 20. I can see your confusion though. Others have thought I look older than I really am."

"Well, still, that means there is a large age difference between you two." She reasoned.

"What's your point?" I asked with a bemused look.

"I am just wondering, why are you attracted to somepony that is at least 1000 years older than you? I mean, you are pretty much my age and she is so... old."

I cringed and looked at her. "She isn't old, she is just... wise."

"I'm just saying that she seems to be pretty ancient compared to you. Don't you think you would be happier with somepony that is around your own age?"

I shook my head and stared at Luna. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

I sighed. "Just drop it."

"But..."

I grew a bit more tense. "I said drop it." I seethed out venom in each word I spoke.

She seemed a bit frightened. "Sorry..."

I began to settle down. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Please though, just mind you own business when it comes to my affairs. Okay?"

"Okay." She lightened up a bit.

Luna and Fluttershy walked over to us. "Kat Scratch, I want you to meet Fluttershy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Fluttershy said quietly.

"The pleasure is mine." Kat whispered back.

"Pure Heart, please remove the lock from her magic."

I did so without uttering a word.

"Good. Now Kat Scratch, Fluttershy is to be your mentor and supervisor. She will monitor your progress and send me weekly reports on your rehabilitation to show kindness towards others. This will be your sentence, and will end when she sees fit. Understood?"

"Yes Princess." Kat bowed.

"Good. Then we will be off. Goodbye everypony." Luna waved and then she and I took off.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Ark125 here with a very important announcement concerning OCs. **

**Ok, so I do eventually plan to have a time warp that goes beyond the time of some characters. This means that since not everypony can live forever, unless they are alicorns or other special circumstances, ponies will become deceased. Sad, I know, but that is not the announcement. It is only some background before the announcement. **

**The announcement is this. If you have submitted an OC with a love interest or other connection that is with a current character and you are not in one of the special circumstances, then you will be placed in this current portion. We will call this portion Part 1. Part 2, or the portion that takes place in at least 100 years in the future, will have OCs that I have not yet introduced that have no love interests or have a love interest with a certain other OC. I will eventually separate the list of OCs I have up in the OC Credit post between the two portions. **

**Now, this is not something I am doing because I hate anyone. I love and tolerate everypony. I am doing this because I want to have enough OCs for my future portions. I am also basically saying that some of you will not be introduced in the current portion. But you will be presented in my story, eventually. If anypony has a question, comment or complaint, please contact me via message or email. **

**Um, to explain the lack of current chapters, having troubles in life. My car just recently died, (after owning it for only 6 months), so I am dealing with that and the fact of how late I work now kind of messes with my process. I usually have 4 chapters or so written ahead of time, but I don't this time. So if I don't update the story for two weeks, just know I have NOT gone on hiatus, I am just having a bit of trouble finding the time or inspiration. But I am sure I would get inspired if somepony were to create some fanart. :) Fanart for Pony Split or My New Life would be epic. It is just a suggestion though. **

**OH! One more thing. It seems a certain character in the story has found his way onto Facebook! Show Pure Heart some love. Just search for him on Facebook and he will take suggestions and talk to me about it. (Wow, it is weird talking about myself like this. Curse multi-personality disorder. XD) I might make more character pages for other characters and maybe even make it into something bigger. I brain is almost exploding with all the possibilities. Yeah, so check it out. **

**I think when I get to the end of Part 1, or maybe Part 2, I might take a break and go back to do some rewriting of Pony Split. We'll see. **

**And just to warn you, I plan to do a small time warp in an upcoming chapter soon.**

**Also, thanks to DrHooveMD for her OC submission. You kept the yarn ball rolling. XD **

**Please R&R. Thanks for reading!**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	15. Chapter 15

My New Life

Chapter 15 – Age Is But A Number

**Luna's POV**

"That was quite a different experience, was it not?" I said out loud.

I looked over at Pure Heart. He usually would of commented right away, but he had been quiet since we left Fluttershy's cottage. It was very disconcerting.

"Pure Heart?" I flew up close to him. He seemed to be slightly irritated, and that in itself was scaring me. Since talking to him didn't get him out of it, there was only one thing that I knew that would.

I flew just above him and then pulled my wings in and fell onto his back. "Gotcha!" I said, wrapping my forelegs around his neck and held on tight.

"Holy Mother of Celestia!" He screamed, whipping his head around. "What in the name of Equestria are you doing?" I could feel his neck muscles ripple and tense up.

"Having fun of course!" I laughed.

He smiled a little. "Oh, is that what you are doing? I'll show you some fun!" He immediately folded in his wings as well and we started to descend at a very fast rate. "Having fun?"

The speed of the descent was making my ears ring, thus making it hard for me to hear. Though I did happen to hear somepony screaming, but after a moment I realized it was me.

I looked down and saw that we were plummeting towards the ground very fast. I closed my eyes in fear of us hitting the ground.

I felt his body shift and then a tingling sensation overcame my body. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Pure Heart was staring directly into mine. He smiled and I smiled back at him. He embraced me and then I kissed him and forgot entirely about the fact that we were falling to our deaths. It felt so good to have this very last moment of passion before we died, I closed my eyes and then suddenly it ended.

**SPLASH!**

I forced open my eyes and found that we were underwater, still embracing Pure. He gestured up and I followed. We broke the surface and I accidentally spat out water in Pure's face.

"Oops, sorry Pure." I giggled.

He wiped off his and smiled. "It's okay, love."

I looked around and found that we were in a lake just on the edge of the Everfree Forest. "How did we get here?" I asked.

"I teleported us a couple seconds before hitting the ground." He chuckled.

I splashed him in the face. "That wasn't very nice." I pouted.

"Hey, you asked for fun, so I gave it to you. What is more fun than a death-defying fall. You have to admit, it was pretty thrilling." He grinned.

I stared him down, then broke a smile. I started laughing. "Okay, okay. I will say it was pretty fun. But we should probably get out of the water and get going." He nodded and we swam towards the shore.

Once we got on land and shook out the water in our coats, he looked back at me. "So, really. What was all that about?"

I inclined my head and started scratching at the ground. "Well, you looked kind of sad, so I thought I would try and cheer you up."

He lifted my chin and lifted my head until our eyes meet. "It was a valiant effort." He kissed me again, this time for a longer period of time.

When we parted, I saw something in his eyes. Something that said that he loved me with all his heart, mind, and soul. There seemed to be something else glinting in the far reaches of his conscience. I couldn't confirm what is was for I saw it only for an instant.

"Pure Heart, what is wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

He turned his head away, seemingly to just break eye contact, and sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing."

It was my turn to make him look me in the eyes. I placed my hoof on his right cheek and gently turned his head until our eyes meet. This time, I know I saw a flicker of the something from before. It was something that seemed that it was slowly flooding his persona with sadness. Though, I knew what is was this time. I knew what it was because I myself had felt this particular emotion on more than one occasion.

It was doubt.

"Pure Heart. Please, tell me what is wrong. I want to help you. But I can only help if you tell me what is wrong."

"I don't know..." He started to shift his gaze again, but I held him in place, with both hooves this time.

"Please. I am asking you, not just because you are my husband, but also because you are my best friend." I said this with my most sincere voice.

He started to tear up. "Really? I'm your best friend?"

"Of course." I brought him into a hug.

We held the embrace for a couple of minutes, then he whispered into my ear. "You are my best friend, too."

When we parted, I looked him right in the eyes and said, "Now, tell me what has you so depressed."

He sighed, "Luna... how old are you?"

I was caught off guard by this question. I really hadn't thought about for a while now. I sat back on my haunches and took a minute to think. "Um, I think... one thousand... seven hundred... and twenty-six years old." I looked back at him and his jaw was hanging.

"Seriously?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Well, when you and Fluttershy were discussing Kat Scratch's living arrangements, she started bothering me about how I should have married somepony much younger. I didn't think it was a big deal until she said it."

He looked at me with sad eyes and I smiled at him. "Why did you not just say something? I know of a spell that can advance your age to my own."

I swear, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "No way." He said in astonishment.

"Yes, but it is quite a difficult spell to perform, so we need Tia to be here to help. Should contact her?"

He was bouncing up and down now. "Yes! YES! A thousand times yes!"

I laughed, "Alright, hold on."

_Tia?_

_Yes my sister._

_We need your help with the aging spell. Pure Heart was concerned about not being my age._

_Well that is silly._

_That is what I thought._

_Alright, I will be there in second. It has been a while since I got to do that spell._

_Thanks._

_No problem._

I ended the mind contact with her and looked back at Pure Heart. "She is on her way."

"Heck yes!" He pumped his hoof into the air.

Suddenly, Tia flashed in. "Somepony call for a sun goddess." She said in giddy voice.

"Yep. Let's do this!" Pure yelled.

Me and Tia laughed.

"Hold on. We have to make the barrier." Tia said.

Pure tilted his head in confusion. "Barrier?"

"Yes. It is so that it will only have an effect on you. It will go faster if you just form the shape with your magic." I suggested, then beckoned him over. I started drawing a shape in the dirt with my hoof. "There. That is what you need to make. The outer circle needs to have a radius of 5 meters and the inner circle needs to have a radius of 1 and a half meters. Got it?"

"Yep!" He focused and the ground around us shifted and moved. Indentations began to form in the ground. The shape was of two circles, one inside of another, and twelve lines connecting the two circles.

"Alright, now can we begin?" He asked.

"Yes, let us start." Tia said.

"Hold still." I said.

Tia and I began to concentrate on the area around him. Two sparks appeared on opposite ends of the outer circle, one blue and one red. They grew bigger until the blue spark formed into a blue sphere, representing the moon, the red spark into a red sphere, representing the sun. The moon was in front of him and the sun was behind him.

The indentations began to light up with hues of red and blue, then the orbs started to slowly advance in a clockwise motion. As they moved forward, the sun left a trail of fire behind it and the moon left a trail of ice.

The orbs began to move faster and faster. The flames from the sun trail began to rise higher as well as the ice crystals left by the moon. Soon it go to the point where the ice was no longer melting and the fire was no longer being extinguished. The two elements seemed to actually fuse together.

"HEY! I feel really tingly!" Pure yelled from the inside. "Holy crap!" He screamed as the spheres passed around for the last couple times.

Finally, they slowed down and came to a complete halt. Their lights diminished and then completely disappeared. The ice began to melt and as it melted the water it produced extinguished the flames. The combination of this created a rather heavy curtain of mist to hang in the air.

_Luna. _Tia said to me mentally.

_Yes._

_I need to head back to the castle. Can you handle things from here?_

_Of course. Thank you again._

_No problem little sister._ There was a noticeable flash that pierced the mist. It illuminated a silhouette of an alicorn.

"Pure Heart? Are you okay?" I asked in worry.

"Nope, I can't see a thing." A familiar voice from inside the mist said. It was his voice, but it seemed a lot more stern and authoritative.

"Well, that is because of the fog layer. Hold on. I'll take care of it."

"No, I got it." A large burst of wind cut the fog bank in twain and revealed the large frame of my husband.

I ran to him and hugged him around the neck. "Pure Heart, how do you feel?"

"I still can't see!" He said out loud.

"What?"

He looked directly at me. "Gotcha."

I hoofed him in the shoulder, though it was much more firm than I remember. "Not funny."

He laughed. "Yes it was." I began to laugh with him.

After we settled down, I took a step back and looked at him. He was still had his red coat and he was still the same height. But he had gotten broader in the shoulders and his mane was now three times as long. It also had the same ethereal quality that me, Tia, and Death each had. Though, his had carbon grey tips and was nearly all dark blue now as well as falling down in long strands instead of one large bush of hair. His tail was also changed in to an ever-flowing river of dark blue with grey tips as well. The tips of his hooves which were once the color of fire were now as blue as the ocean deep. The one thing that was most noticeable was that his eyes had grown a darker blue.

"How do I look?"

I blinked, and smiled. "Wonderful. You are now 1,727 years old. How do you feel?"

"I feel like taking a nap." He blinked and smiled at me.

"That is completely natural after one of these spells. We should both actually get some rest."

Suddenly a scream was heard from inside the forest. "HELP! PONY DOWN!" Somepony else said.

"Somepony is in trouble. We need to help them." Pure said.

I nodded and we ran into the thicket of trees towards the sound.

We ran a few miles into the forest when he came upon a marsh that looked battle torn. I saw large patches of purple blood every where and then what else I saw disturbed me.

"That is a hydra." Pure Heart said.

He was referring to the mountain of bloody flesh in the middle of the swamp.

"OVER HERE!"

We ran over to the noise and found an unconscious pitch black unicorn with to a wound on either side of his body.

I looked at Pure Heart and he nodded at me. I lifted the unicorn with my magic onto Pure's back. Then we both took off towards Canterlot hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! This chapter was more of a working out some problems chapter. Though next chapter, I am introducing somepony new. WOOT! He knows who he is. Okay, so on Sunday, I put together my actual database of OCs. I am thinking of linking it up with my website so that you guys can alter your characters and such. But it will only be available to people who join my website. Sorry, but that is how I roll. I still have to do all this but I will have it ready soon. On another note, Pure Heart has gotten one like on Facebook. Good for you buddy! _Thanks man! _Your welcome. Wait, that was weird. Anyways, like his page, he would really appreciate it. _Heck yes I would!_ ... Ok-ay. I better go before I have to admit myself to the psych ward. Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125 _And Pure Heart!_ STOP THAT!**


	16. Chapter 16

My New Life

Chapter 16 – Shadow Boxing

**10 Hours Later**

I walked into the patient's room and saw a nurse looking over his charts and readings.

"How is he?" I asked.

The nurse was so consumed in her work that I startled her. She turned around and bowed. "Oh, Princess Luna. He is doing well. He has responded well to our treatments and his two wounds have been stitched up."

"That is good."

"You're telling me." A voice said.

I turned to the nurse, "Did you say something?" She shook her head. "Strange. I thought I heard somepony speak." After another minute of silence, I shrugged, "Guess I am just hearing things."

"Princess Luna." A doctor said, poking his head into the room.

I turned around, "Yes?"

"There is something you should see. Your husband is already in the viewing room."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

Once in the viewing room, I saw my husband, the doctor from before, and another mare I did not recognize.

"Hello Pure Heart." I kissed him on the lips. "Who is this?" I gestured towards the mare.

"Crap. You two haven't meet yet. Luna, this is Vapor Sky, our new head of security. Vapor, this is my wife, Princess Luna."

Vapor Sky stepped forward and bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the spouse of my role model."

I looked at her, then looked at Pure Heart. I quickly gave him the 'we will talk about this later' look, the turned back to Vapor Sky. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Sky. I look forward to your service."

The doctor coughed for attention. "Now then, the reason I have asked you here." His horn sparked and a panel lit up. On the right of the panel was an image of a pony's skeleton. More precisely, a unicorn.

"As you can see, this a what a unicorn's skeleton looks like. Notice the horn, confirming this is indeed a unicorn."

He then gestured to the far left of the panel. His horn sparked and another pony skeleton image appeared. "Notice here the absence of a horn, but the presence of wings. This confirms that this is a pegasus."

He then gestured towards the center of the panel. "Now here is the point. This is an image of the patient's skeleton." His horn sparked one last time and the third image lit up. "This is very peculiar. Never in my years as a medical professional have I seen anything like this. It seems that our mystery pony is not a unicorn, or at least, he didn't used to be."

"He's an alien!" Pure Heart said as he pounded his hoof into the other.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Um, no. He isn't."

"Are you sure?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm 99.99% positive he is not an alien."

"So you don't know." Pure Heart said righteously indignant.

I facehoofed.

"Anyways, if you look here, you can see the two points where his wounds were. There are pieces of bone in these places. This suggests that our unicorn used to have wings."

"Meaning he was an alicorn." Vapor said.

The doctor nodded his head. "Indeed. You said that you found him next to a dismembered hydra. I think his wings must have been ripped off in a fight with said hydra."

"That is terrible." I said.

"Doctor!" The nurse from before ran into the room. "The patient is awake!"

"Oh. Well then, let us go meet our former alicorn." We all nodded and filed out of the room.

As we walked into the room, I noticed that the patient was having a conversation with somepony. Though it was a strange thing to see, for there was nopony else in the room. Yet, I distinctly heard a familiar voice responding.

"I said no. You can't do that here." The pony said to his right side.

"Oh come on! I won't kill anypony. Just harm them a little." The voice pleaded.

"No means no."

"But I am so bored. This place has too much lighting. I can barely stretch my wings."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hey, you are the one who fell into the swamp."

"And you are the one who got bored and decided to piss off a hydra."

"Yeah, but it was fun."

"Getting my wings ripped off by an enraged hydra is not what I would call 'fun'." The pony air quoted that last part.

"Wow, this sounds a lot like a conversation I would have with Ark. I wonder if it was this weird to look at." Pure said out loud.

The pony turned, showing his soulless black eyes. I saw absolutely nothing in them, not even my own reflection. His coat was completely black and it lacked any sheen or luster. His mane was perhaps the strangest part, it was gold with pink bands here and there.

"Hey look, two more alicorns. We should kill them." Said the voice.

Vapor stepped forward, blade drawn and at the pony's throat. "You will have to go through me first."

"Ooh. I am so scared." The voice said in a mock tone.

"Dude, she isn't kidding. You should really shut up." Pure Heart suggested.

Something was bothering me about this situation. It was the fact that somepony was talking, yet it wasn't the one with a knife at his throat.

"Cut it." The pony muttered.

There was a sudden rush of wind and a sound like a solid object falling to the floor.

I looked at the pony and saw that the blade of the knife was no where in sight. Vapor Sky was holding an empty hilt. She was just as astonished and the voice laughed at this.

I looked at Pure Heart who looked back at me and shrugged. Turning back to the pony, I spoke, "Who are you?"

"My name is ShadowBane. I am from another world."

"I freakin' knew it! He's an alien! I told you! ALIEN!" Pure Heart yelled.

"No. I am from Earth. My real name is Drew."

"Oh, you're a human, too." I said.

He nodded. "Yes. I somehow appeared here in Equestria around a week ago."

"He is still technically an alien." Pure Heard said.

I turned to him. "By that logic, you are too. So please, hush." I turned back towards ShadowBane.

"And you were an alicorn?" Vapor asked.

Again, he nodded. After that, he stretched and began to get out of the hospital bed.

"Don't stress yourself." The nurse said, reaching out to help.

"STEP BACK!" The voice commanded. The nurse quickly retreated back into the hall.

"Chill out Maim." ShadowBane said.

The voice grumbled.

"Excuse me, who are you talking to ShadowBane?" I asked.

"My shadow, Maim." He gestured to the floor.

We all gasped. His shadow had wings and even stranger, it was waving at us and I think it might have been smiling as well.

"Hi, I'm Maim, Shadow's better half."

"If by 'better half' you mean 'annoying and evil', then yes. Yes you are." ShadowBane said.

ShadowBane was slapped across the face by his shadow. "Hey, that's not nice. Be he's right. About the evil part I mean."

"Don't worry, I can control him, most of the time." ShadowBane said to us.

I spoke again, "Then the question is: are you evil?"

This time he shook his head.

"Then you are good?" Pure Heart asked.

Curiously, again he shook his head. "I'm more of 'I don't give a crap'. I really don't have a preference."

"Hmm. Well I suppose as long as you keep Maim out of trouble, you are free to go about your business." I said.

"Free to go? Hah! We would have left anyways!" Maim retorted.

"Listen here buddy. No one talks that way to my wife." Pure Heart said to the floor.

"Oh my gosh. What are you going to do, step on me?"

"HECK YES!" Pure screamed at the floor and started stomping on Maim.

Everypony else in the room, including Maim and myself, facehoofed and I decided I needed to be the one to tell him.

"Pure Heart, he's a shadow. You can't hurt him by physical means."

"But you can bug him like this." ShadowBane grabbed a floor lamp and shined it on Maim, who screeched in terror.

"The light! It burns!"

ShadowBane offered a chuckle in response and set the lamp back down.

"Yeah, take that!" Pure scoffed, only to also be slapped in the face.

We all laughed as they went at it again.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Vapor asked ShadowBane.

"Pranking! Fighting! Killing spree!" Maim suggested.

ShadowBane thought for a moment. "Bird watching."

Maim groaned in response. "You are so boring."

"Too bad." He replied to Maim. He turned back to us. "I thank you for your hospitality. See you around." He saluted in an awkward fashion and then melted into shadows that then dissipated.

I looked at Pure Heart. "Well, I am really tired. Shall we go to bed?"

"Luna, the sun is setting. We have to go on shift again."

"Darn it!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Sorry for the late chapter. Been very busy with work. It turns out that it is hard to function when you only get a maximum of 4 hours of sleep every night. Anyways, thanks goes out to Traintrax for his OCs ShadowBane and Maim. I am happy to announce that there is a button on my website to look at your OC and edit their information. It is a large blue button on the 'About Me' page. You just download the spreadsheet and enter your OC information and then send me the document via email and make sure to tell me what you have changed so I know what I need to change in the original. Don't mess with anypony else's OCs please. It won't affect my original document, but it is just polite not to. Now then, if you don't know my website, it is on my fimfiction bio. If you submit this way, be considerate and sign the guest book or sign up. You can login by using facebook as well. Speaking of which, check out Pure Heart's facebook page, leave a comment, like it, anything really. He likes the attention. One last thing, no more submitting OCs via comment if you are not a registered member of fanfiction unless you leave a way for me to contact you. I am mostly referring to hunter (Guest). Please contact me if you want your submission to be included. I am only accepting 8-9 more OCs. Anymore will be placed in my backup log. Well, I guess that is it. Please R&R and thanks for reading. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	17. Chapter 17

My New Life

Chapter 17 – Festival Preparations

**Pure's POV – One Month Later**

"Come on Luna! We are gonna be late!"

"Hold on. I just have to fix Starfire's mane." A minute later, she trotted out of our room with an annoyed looking Starfire in tow. She had done up her mane in a bun with a couple loose strands here and there.

"Good, we are already to go." I said, smiling at our children. They had really grown up in the past couple of weeks. They were practically already talking, though it was more of just foal babble, but the other day Moonbeam did call me 'Daddy'. You can bet I rubbed that in Luna's face.

"Let us all be off. The festival can't start without us after all." Luna said, beginning to levitate the kids towards my back.

I held up my hoof, signaling her to cease her actions.

She gently placed Nightshade back onto the ground and looked to me with a puzzled look.

"What is wrong, dear?"

"Nothing. I just thought this would be a great opportunity for the kids to stretch out their wings a bit."

"No."

"Oh come on. You haven't even heard my proposal yet."

"I know what you are going to say. You want the kids to try flying to Ponyville."

"Yes, but not by themselves. Each of us will watch one of them closely."

"Pure Heart, there are two of us and three of them. How do you expect us to keep a close eye on them?"

"Oh darn. If only we knew somepony that was a pegasus and that we trusted with our lives."

"I am not letting Rainbow Dash watch one of our children. Who would watch her?"

"Not Rainbow Dash. Vapor Sky."

"You called?" Vapor said, popping out of nowhere.

"GAH!" I turned to her, "Have been taking ninja lessons from Tia?"

"Yes. Yes I have. Now, how can I be of assistance?"

"Pure Heart thinks it would be a great idea to let the children down to Ponyville."

Vapor looked at me in disbelief. "You really think letting foals fly such a long way is a good idea?"

"Hey now. Like I said, each of us would look after one of them. We would coach them as they flew and make sure they don't get hurt."

Luna sighed, "You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." I grinned, knowing victory was mine.

"Fine, but if Starfire's mane gets messed up, I am coming after you."

My grin faltered slightly and began to sweat a little. "If it gets messed up, I will personally fix it."

"All right. I will take Moonbeam." Luna stated.

"I will watch Starfire." Vapor said.

"That leaves Nightshade to me. Alright, let's go."

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were all in the air. Nightshade was doing well, though he did take a couple of dips here and there, but once he got used to having his wings spread, he was able to keep his balance.

After about 30 minutes of flying, we all landed safely in Ponyville and luckily Starfire's mane was still in tact. Despite my thought of us being late, we turned out to be a half an hour early for the festival. The kids looked a little out of breath, so we decided to visit Sugarcube Corner for a quick snack and to pass the time.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner!" Came the voice of a hyperactive mare from behind the counter.

"Pinkie Pie. How are you doing?" Luna said as we approached the counter.

"Fantastic! Thanks for asking Princess! How are you? How are your foals? Oh, there they are! They are so adorable!" She said, quickly patting the kids on the head. "How is the Prince? Where is he? Who are these ponies?"

I held up my hoof. "Shh. Take it down a notch Pinkie Pie."

She gasped. "Prince Pure Heart! What happened? Why is your mane so long? Did you get a perm? It looks really good! I got a perm once. It looked so silly that every time I saw myself in a mirror I would bust out laughing." She began to laugh hysterically and did so for about a minute.

I blinked, "Okay. This is Vapor Sky, my head of security."

Vapor stuck out her hoof and said, "Nice to meet you."

Pinkie took hold of her hoof and shook it vigorously. "Oh, I love meeting new ponies! That is one of the reasons I can't wait for this festival to start! I also love parties and throwing parties for new ponies! That is another reason this festival is going to be so amazingly spectacular! We should totally throw a party for you!"

"That is okay Pinkie Pie, you don't have to do that." Vapor said.

"Besides Pinkie, I'm sure you have many other things to do before the festival starts." I suggested.

"Oh yeah! I gotta make a bunch of pies for the pie-eating contest. And I have to make cookies for ponies to snack on. Ooh, and let's not forget about the cakes! First off though, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, can we just get three cookies and some juice to go?" Luna asked.

"Okie dokie loki! Three cookies and some juice coming right up!" Pinkie vanished into the kitchen for a second and then reappeared an instant later with our order. "Here you go! Three warm, chewy cookies fresh from the oven and juice!" She then dinged a bell and said, "Have a good day and see you at the festival!"

We said our goodbyes as we walked out of the Sugarcube Corner and found a nice table to sit down at. Luna passed the cookies out to the kids as I poured the juice. The kids began to munch away at their delightful confections.

As they ate, Vapor spoke up. "Prince Pure Heart, what is this festival for anyway?"

I took a sip of juice and then said, "Well, there have been reports of ponies seeming to pop up in Ponyville that no one seems to know. So Luna thought it would be a good idea to try and meet these ponies. And what better way than to have a festival. I also thought it would be a good way to reintroduce ourselves to the public."

"But then why in Ponyville?"

"Pure Heart thinks it is more well known than other places in Equestria." Luna stated flatly.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Vapor shrugged and took a sip of her juice.

"What should we do next? We still have 15 minutes until the festival starts." I asked.

"We could chat with Twilight and Eclipse." Luna suggested as she pointed out the two of them walking towards us.

"Hello Princess Luna. How are you doing?" Twilight asked as she approached.

"I am doing well Twilight Sparkle. How are your studies going?" Luna responded.

"They are going excellent. It's even better because I get to spend time with Eclipse." Twilight rubbed the back of her head on Eclipse's chest, who responded by blushing.

"Ahem, yes. So who are these ponies?" Eclipse asked, trying to draw attention away from himself.

Vapor reached out with her hoof and shook Eclipse's hoof. "Hello, my name is Vapor Sky, head of royal security."

"Nice to meet you." Twilight said as she shook hooves with her next.

Eclipse turned to me. "And you are?"

I furrowed my brow and turned to Luna. "I thought it was just Pinkie being Pinkie, but am I really that unrecognizable?"

She nodded her head. "Indeed. Were it not for our everlasting bond, I would have had no idea who you were."

"Everlasting bond?" Twilight asked.

"Do you really not recognize me?" They both shook their heads. "Interesting. Well at least my wife and kids know who I am." I said patting Nightshade on the head.

"Hey I knew who you were right from the start as well." Vapor Sky said.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Vapor."

She blushed slightly.

"Prince Pure Heart?" Eclipse asked.

"Nope, Chuck Testa. Yes, it's me. Sheesh, now I am really glad we are having this festival."

Eclipse facehoofed. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you. The only thing different is your mane and tail."

"Yeah, epic fail on your part dude. Pull up a chair and I will tell you what happened."

They complied and I explained the whole age thing until it was time for the festival to begin.

* * *

"Welcome everypony to PonyCon." I said into the megaphone. The crowd cheered in response. "This is a festival to make introductions and build new friendships. But most of all, the purpose is to have fun. I will start off the introductions. I am Prince Pure Heart."

Luna walked up next to me. "I am Princess Luna and these are our children." The kids stepped up next. "Moonbeam, Starfire, and Nightshade."

The kids waved and the crowded d'awed in response.

"Now then, we have several activities for all of you to participate in ranging from pie-eating contests to obstacle courses. We also have lots of food, so help yourselves. And last but not least, for your entertainment, we have live music throughout the entire day hosted by none other than DJ-PON3."

The crowd cheered at the mention of all these things.

"Now, without further ado, let PonyCon commence!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Wow, it has been a long time since I last updated. Life has been hell the last couple weeks. I got a new car, it broke down on me 3 times already. And I just lost my job. Sucks for me. I have also been dealing with a bit of writer's block. It literally took me the past couple weeks to finish this chapter. And I am still not sure if my writer's block is gone. But I will keep trying. News! If you check my website, you can find the link to my new and improved OC spreadsheet. It is on google docs, so if you have a gmail, send it to me and I will be able to let you edit your OCs. It will only let you edit your own OCs, but that is still pretty cool. For more details, check my blog post on fimfiction. **

**If you couldn't tell, this chapter is an opening for me to introduce a bunch of OCs at once. If any of you have a problem with this, send me a message and we will talk it out. I am not introducing them all, mostly because they all can't fit in that way. But this is really my way of advancing the plot further in shorter amount of time. This set of chapters may go on for 3-10 chapters, depending on how I feel.**

**Well that is it I think. Please remember to R&R and thanks for reading! **

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	18. Chapter 18

My New Life

Chapter 18 – PonyCon: The Festivities

"Time for the 20-meter dash! Please come and sign up!" Rainbow Dash announced.

"Hey Rainbow, how's it going?" I asked her, walking towards her booth.

"Same old, same old. You here to watch the race?"

"Nah, just making my rounds. Looks like a good turn out."

"Yeah, this is gonna be a good race."

After a few minutes of meeting the ponies as they signed up, Rainbow Dash said, "Alright, looks like nopony else that wants to sign up."

As she began to pickup the clipboard up, a couple pegasi ran towards the booth yelling, "WAIT!"

"It looks like you have some last minute entries." I chuckled.

The ponies arrived withing a few seconds. One of them, a black pegasus with a gray rain cloud cutie mark, spoke first. "Is it too late to sign up?"

"Nope, you are just in time. Just sign here." Rainbow assured, gesturing to the clipboard.

"Good. Wouldn't want to miss the chance to show off my mad skills." The white pegasus said, flexing his wings. He had a brown mane and tail and his cutie mark depicted a pair of wings that looked to be on fire.

"What are your names?" I asked the two pegasi.

The white one spoke first this time. "The name is Blazing Wings. Good to meet you Prince."

I shook his hoof and turned to the other one. "And what is your name?"

He seemed to snap out of a trance. I think he was staring at Dash. "My name is Dawn. It is nice to meet you sir." He quickly shook my hoof and then turned back to Dash. "And it is a great pleasure to meet you, Rainbow Dash." He took her hoof and kissed it.

Now the next thing she did really threw me off. She blushed and giggled. I didn't think she was capable of such a feat.

"Um... okay. Anyways, it was nice to meet you Blazing Wings and Dawn. I welcome you and wish you luck in the competition."

I waved and began to walk away but stopped when I saw a red pegasus in the distance. At least, I'm pretty sure it was a pegasus. He was staring at Dawn with a look of disdain and then looked at me. We made eye contact and that is when I noticed his eyes seemed yellow.

"Pure Heart!"

I blinked and turned my head to see Luna trotting up to me.

"Pure Heart, I found somepony who paints portraits. Come on."

I turned back to the spot where the pegasus was only to find he wasn't there.

Luna saw me looking into space and said, "Pure, what is wrong?"

I faced her again and smiled, "Nothing. A portrait, huh? I've been wanting to get a family portrait done for a while now. Let's go."

She smiled and started walking away. I took one last look and then followed suit.

* * *

Five minutes later, I meet up with Luna and the kids to get our portrait painted. We got into the position we wanted for the portrait, me and Luna sitting next to each other with the kids in front of us.

Luna spoke, "We are ready whenever you are, Mister..."

"Electrum Flamestreak. Alright, hold still, this should only take a few minutes."

While he skillfully worked his paintbrush and pallet, I studied his features. He was a pegasus with a dark rusty-brown coat and a scruffy honey-brown mane and tail. He had one gold eye and one silver eye and on his flank was a depiction of a paintbrush and pallet.

"Alright, I'm done. What do you think?"

"Wow, that was really fast." I commented.

"It helps when you have been painting as long as I have."

We took a look at the portrait and Luna looked a little irritated. Though she kept her cool and in a calm tone said, "Hmm. I think your color scheme might be a bit off."

"Really? How so Princess?" Electrum inquired.

Trying to hold back my laughter, I sputtered, "Luna *snicker*... is... pink."

"Well I think you amazing in yellow as well." Luna remarked back.

I took a second look at the picture and saw I was indeed yellow. Actually, it seemed that the whole portrait was in a different color scheme. "Yeah, I guess I do. But that is besides the point. Why are none of the colors correct?" I asked Electrum.

"Oh, did I not use the right colors again?" We nodded. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention."

"Forgot to mention what?" Luna asked.

"I paint in the way I think it should be."

"Why don't you just paint the way you see it?" I asked.

"Well if I did that, then everypony would be even more mad."

"Why is that?"

"I suffer from Monochromaticism."

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry. I had no idea. How long do you have?" I started choking up.

"Huh? What?" Electrum was struggling in my grasp.

"Pure Heart." Luna said.

"Not now Luna. Can't you see I am consoling this poor stallion in his time of need?" I went back to hugging him tight.

"Pure Heart!"

"What!?"

"He can't breathe!"

I looked at him and he was indeed turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "Oops, my bad." I let go and he breathed deeply a couple times.

While he regained his composure, Luna spoke, "Pure Heart, Monochromaticism means that he is color blind."

"Oooooh." I looked back to Electrum. "Sorry about that, I had no idea that it was not a debilitating condition."

"Nope, that title belongs to the rib that is currently puncturing my left lung." He chuckled.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, the kids walked up to Electrum and hugged him.

"Well thank you." He said smiling and hugged them back.

"Well that is very sweet, but we should get going. It was very nice meeting you Electrum and I do hope that we see you again."

"Yeah and sorry about the crushing you thing again." I said, shaking his hoof.

"Don't worry about it. It was a pleasure meeting you as well."

He waved and we walked off.

* * *

Around noon, Luna had to officiate in a duel tournament or something, so it was my turn to take care of the kids.

"Starfire, stop pulling your sister's hair. Nightshade, sit still. Don't make me come back there." The kids were on my back and were roughhousing as usual.

"Shoot partner. Looks like you have your hooves full."

I turned to see Applejack walking up beside me. "You have no idea." I groaned. "How in Equestria does Luna do this by herself?"

"Don't really know. Ya need some help there?"

At that point, Nightshade was on my head, chewing on one of my ears. "Would you?"

"Of course, let me just take Starfire off your hooves." I knelt down and she picked up Starfire and placed her on her own back.

"Thanks Applejack." I levitated Nightshade onto my back again.

"'Twas nothin'."

We began walking and talking. "So, have you enjoyed the festival so far?"

"Oh yeah. I am meeting many new ponies and having lots of fun. You ponies sure do know how to throw a shindig."

"Please, your making me blush." I said.

"Yep. But I can't help but feel that something is off."

"Really? How so?" I asked as I pulled Moonbeam off my neck and sat her back down next to her brother.

"Well, earlier I thought I saw a red pegasus staring at me from a distance. But then I got distracted and when I turned back to look again, he was gone."

"Hmm, that happened to me as well. I wonder if it is just a coincidence."

"I am not too sure. Something about him seemed familiar."

"Okay, if it makes you feel any better, I will keep an eye out for him. If I see him again, I will confront him."

"Thanks Prince."

"No problem."

* * *

A couple of hours later, we took the kids home and put them to bed. Cadence was more than willing to watch them, saying something about wanting to have more experience with foals or something. I wasn't really listening because I was too psyched for the final event of the evening back at the festival.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Once again, sorry for the lack of updating. But on the brightside, I think I might have my mojo back. I am now getting a lot of ideas of how to continue my story. Thanks for the OCs in this chapter go out to Dawntreader123, FurryGoose, and Richard E. Next on the agenda, I am sorry to announce I am no longer taking OC submissions. I have a lot as it is and I have trouble keeping track sometimes. Along with that, I might not be able to give everypony there own personal chapters. Sorry, but it taxes my brain enough to find ways to introduce you all. That is actually what I have been trying to do over the past couple weeks. But rest assured, no one will be forgotten. I will try my best to get my next chapter out next Sunday. We will see what the week holds. OH! I almost forgot. I actually put an ad out on facebook regarding Pure Heart's page, so keep an eye out. Thanks for reading. Please R&R.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	19. Chapter 19

My New Life

Chapter 19 – PonyCon: Eventful Evening

Pure Heart and Luna arrived back at the festival just as the sun was about to set. They landed on the stage and Luna lowered the sun and raised the moon. He kissed Luna and told her to wait for him in the V.I.P. Booth and he then spoke into the megaphone when she was there. "Alright everypony, did you all have fun today?"

The crowd cheered in response.

"That is good to hear. We are grateful that you could all come tonight." The crowd roared again. "Now then, we have one more song tonight then we will hoof out awards from today's events. So, without further ado, please give a warm welcome to Ms. Vinyl Scra-" He put his hoof over the megaphone as he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. One of the stage hooves whispered into his ear. "You sure?" The stage hoof nodded and then quickly walked away. Pure Heart turned back towards audience, taking his hoof off the megaphone, and said, "Change of plans. Vinyl Scratch has requested that her coltfriend be the one to give the closing song. So please put your hooves together for his starring debut, Strums!"

The crowd stomped loudly to welcome the pony as Pure Heart flew off towards his booth where his wife was waiting.

A blue pegasus with a black mane and tail took the stage. He had a black soul patch and on his flank was an acoustic guitar. He wore reflective sunglasses and a Commander Shepard hoodie and strapped to his back was a guitar not unlike the one depicted on his flank.

"Gooood evening Ponyville!" He yelled.

Everypony gave a cheer.

"My name is Strums and I am going to play you a song that I really enjoy and I hope that you will enjoy it too. Now, I will need everypony's help with this song. When I point to you, I want you repeat the last word I said. Got it?"

The crowd cheered in confirmation.

"Good! Here we go!" Strums took a dramatic pause, then he yelled:

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock  
(Rock)

Turn it down you say  
Well, all I got to say to you is time and time again I say  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"  
Tell me not to play

Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play  
I say, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no"  
So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it  
There's only one thing I can say to you

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock  
(Rock)

There's a feelin' that I get from nothin' else  
And there ain't nothin' in the world  
That makes me go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Turn the power up

I've waited for so long so I could hear my favorite song  
So let's go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me  
There's nothin' else that I would rather do

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)

I wanna rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
Rock  
(Rock)  
I wanna rock.

As the song came to its close, the crowd cheered really hard.

Vinyl Scratch ran out on stage and gave Strums a hug. "That was spectacular!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, glad you liked it." Strums said, kissing her back.

Pure Heart flew down to the stage and said into the megaphone, "Wow! What an amazing performance. Let's give him another round of applause."

The crowd clopped their hooves together and cheered again. Strums bowed and thank them again. He and Vinyl then made their exit.

When the cheering died down, Pure Heart spoke again. "Now then, let's announce the winners of today's events." A stage hoof ran up and gave him a list. "Thank you. Ahem. Today's first award goes to..."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

"Once again, congratulations Crusaders for being the only ones to complete the scavenger hunt." Pure Heart said.

"Thank you!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison. They ran off the stage hauling away their prize.

"Okay, it looks like there are only a few more awards to hand out. Our next event is The Duel. Will Black Steel and Obsidian Baron please come to the stage?"

An ash gray pegasus with a black and white mane and tail came to the stage followed by a light blue unicorn with a white and blue mane.

"Black Steel." The pegasus stepped forward. He was rather tall and his black armor clinked together whenever he took a step. "For being able to hold your own in a fight, we give you the Endurance Under Pressure award." Pure Heart hoofed Black Steel a plaque.

"Thank you Prince." He bowed and stepped backwards.

"Obsidian Baron." The unicorn stepped forward. "For having the knowledge of how to use the most weapons effectively, you receive the Combat Specialist award." Obsidian Baron was given a plaque as well.

"Thank you very much Prince." He bowed and stepped back.

"Give them a hoof everypony."

The crowd applauded as they went back to the audience.

"Alright, the last event of the night is the 20-Meter Dash!" The crowd cheered. "2nd place goes to... Burning Wings!"

The white pegasus came to the stage and took the red ribbon that was given to him. "Thank you very much." He bowed and then returned to the crowd.

"Finally, 1st place of the 20-Meter Dash goes to... Dawn!"

The black pegasus came to the stage as the crowd cheered. He winked at Rainbow Dash as he approached Pure Heart. He was given the blue ribbon and then he gave his thanks.

Just as he was about to leave the stage, Pure Heart stopped him. "I have a quick question for you, Dawn?"

Dawn turned around and smiled. "Yes Prince?"

"Do you know what a human is?"

"Um, uh..."

"I see." Pure Heart turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlecolts, it appears that we have a human among us."

The crowd began to murmur.

"What? I am not a human?"

"Dawn. Calm down. I am not done." He turned back to the crowd again. "It is okay if anypony here is a human. Some of you may know that I am not a native Equestrian. The truth is I am not from this planet at all. I am in fact from a planet called Earth. I am a human."

The crowd gasped.

"Now, now. Humans are safe creatures and we are not that different from you. I do not know how we came to reside on your planet, but I do know that I am much happier here than I was on my own planet. And so it is by official decree that humans and ponies are to live in harmony together and will be treated equally."

The crowd seemed to still be a little hesitant.

Rainbow Dash flew up onto the stage. "Hey! I have spent all of today hanging out with Dawn and I have known Pure Heart since he came here to Equestria. You all know Eclipse, right? Well he is also a human and none of you have a problem with him, do you?"

The crowd actually seemed to warm up to the idea now.

"Then cut them some slack. I actually like one of them." She said, slightly blushing as she looked at Dawn.

*terrifying roar in the distance*

Everypony froze in fear.

"What in Equestra was that?" Dawn asked.

"It sounds like a dragon." Pure Heart said. He then spoke to the audience. "Ladies and gentlecolts. It appears that our festival it at an end due to dangerous circumstances. If you would, please leave in an orderly fashion."

As the crowd began to disperse, a loud voice echoed throughout the area. "Stay away from Rainbow Dash, you pitiful human whelp!"

"Hey Dawn, I think it's talking to you." Pure Heart whispered.

Dawn gulped and then stepped forward. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

The voice roared again. "I will tear the flesh from your bones!"

"Says who?"

Large wing beats could be heard as something approached from the darkness. Then a red pegasus with massive wings came into view. "My name is Corrosive Dash!" He landed with a loud thud onto the stage. He let out a torrent of flame above the crowd, causing them to panic. "Get away from my sister!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! OC credits for this chapter Scorcher393, Infuze Blackheart, and corrosive dash. Thanks guys! Song credit goes to the band Twisted Sister. Not much to say this time, so thanks for reading and please R&R.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	20. Chapter 20

My New Life

Chapter 20 – Old Ideas Dashed

"I am Corrosive Dash!" The red pegasus yelled.

"What do you want?" Pure said to him.

"I want him to step away from my sister." He pointed to Dawn with a shaking hoof, staring at him with burning hatred in his yellow eyes. "If he does not do so, I will reduce him to ash."

"If you want to harm anypony, you will have to go through me first." Pure drew forth a sword from the ground and charged at him. He brought his sword down onto his back.

_Klink!_

It bounced right off Corrosive Dash's fur and slashed Pure's face on the rebound, causing a small stream of blood to trickle off his face.

Pure stumbled backwards in shock. "What the-"

He smiled. "My turn." He opened his mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth and as Pure stared into his throat, he saw a dim grey glow which quickly began to expand.

He had only seen this type of glow once before and his eyes grew wide. "Aww crap."

A torrent of grey flames erupted from his maw and quickly engulfed Pure Heart.

"Prince Pure Heart!" Everypony shouted.

"Step off!" Black Steel said, thrashing into Corrosive's side with his head.

This knocked Corrosive off his feet, interrupting the spout of fire. When it died down, everypony gasped as they saw a grey figure standing in front of Pure Heart who had his crystal armor on.

"What the huh?" Pure's armor melted away and he inspected the figure. "It's Dawn."

Rainbow Dash walked forward and reached for Dawn's snout. "Dawn?" As soon as she made contact, Dawn's snout began to crumble in to dust. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't do this to me." She caught the falling pieces of ash and shoved it back onto his form, causing him to only fall apart faster.

Applejack came up to the stage and grabbed Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash, stop. He's gone."

"No he's not. I can still save him." She said, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"Listen to me!" Applejack shouted. Rainbow stopped and looked at her through her tears. "You can't do anything for him."

Rainbow Dash began to openly weep and Applejack pulled her into a hug.

"That fool!" Corrosive said out loud. "How dare he try to get in between me and my prey."

"Fool? Fool?! He just gave his life to protect the Prince and you call him a fool?!" Rainbow yelled, turning towards him with tears still in her eyes. "He is way more brave than you are."

He was shocked at the way she was speaking to him. "I only call him that because it was not his battle. I knew Pure Heart would be able to protect himself. No one else was supposed to get hurt."

"Yeah. Well, you screwed up. Because of you, a pony I actually liked is gone forever." She began to cry heavily again.

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment and then walked over to her. "You really like this pony, don't you." She silently nodded. "Very well then." He roared and something strange began to happen.

There was a gust of wind as the ashes of Dawn were picked up and swirled around and around. Then a sonicboom echoed as a light flashed where in a black stallion stood in the epicenter.

"Hey Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow was awestruck at the sight that she had just beheld. Dawn was standing exactly back where he stood.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. He coughed a little and a cloud of soot was expelled from his lungs.

"You're alive!" Rainbow jumped on top of him and began to bounce on him. "Oh man! That was so cool!"

"That's great and all, but could you please get off of me?"

"Oops, my bad." Rainbow hopped off of Dawn and helped him to his hooves.

"Can somepony please explain what just happened?" Pure Heart asked.

"I believe I can clear that up." Luna said, gliding down from the balcony. "But first, I believe we should retire to the courtroom back at the castle."

"Alright. Twilight?"

She walked onto the stage. "Yes, Pure Heart?"

"Can you see to that the festival gets cleaned up?"

"Of course."

"Good. Luna, Vapor Sky and I will escort Rainbow Dash, Dawn, Corrosive Dash, and Applejack back to Canterlot."

"Me?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. For some reason, I believe you should be involved in this."

"But I need to get back to Sweet Apple Acres and be ready for apple bucking tomorrow."

"You shall come with us, and that is final." Pure turned towards Corrosive Dash. "And you." Pure stomped his hoof and large crystal shards broke through the surface of the earth and shrouded Corrosive in a jagged prison with only his eyes showing. "Don't think I forgot about your little hissy fit earlier. As far as I am concerned, you are still dangerous and so will be treated as such until otherwise proven."

Corrosive Dash snarled and blew smoke out of his nostrils.

"Now that he is restrained, we will be off." Pure Heart and Luna both used there magic and teleported the seven of them to the castle.

* * *

Pure Heart's POV

Upon arriving in the courtroom, I asked Vapor Sky to take Dawn to the medical wing for a checkup. When she left, I closed the doors, never taking my eyes off of Corrosive Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, can you confirm whether this is in fact your brother?" I asked.

"Well, he definitely looks like him. But then again, my brother wasn't able to breathe fire. Plus, my brother is dead."

"I am not dead! I'm right here!" Corrosive said, slightly muffled through his prison.

"Shut up! It's not your turn!" I yelled. Turning back to Rainbow Dash, I said, "So your brother is dead?"

"Yep. At least that is what Sunny Skies said."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"My step-mother."

"You have a step-mother?" Applejack said.

"Yeah. I don't like to talk about her. She was kind of a jerk."

"Wait, what did she say to lead you to believe that he is dead?" I asked.

"She said that he was attempting to do a Sonic Rainboom and didn't pull up in time and crashed into the Everfree Forest. Rescue teams were unable to recover the body."

"...Okay. And that means he is dead because?" I asked with uncertainty.

She gave me an irritated look and said, "He fell into the Everfree Forest. He was easy prey for anything that could have been passing by."

"Ah, I see." I nodded my head.

"Anyways, that was over three years ago. I spent the first year crying about him. Sunny would just say to suck it up and get over it. She wasn't very comforting. I eventually just tuned that part of my life out." She looked very down trodden. Applejack put a foreleg around her and patted her on the back.

"Alright, so what would convince you that this was in fact your brother?" Luna asked.

Rainbow wiped her nose with her foreleg and thought for a moment. "His cutie mark. I remember his cutie mark being so cool."

"What did it look like?"

"Let's see." She began rubbing her head as if it would stimulate her memory. "It was a green lightning bolt...in front of a shield...and behind the shield were...two flaming swords."

"Okay, let us have a look. Honey, would you please?" Luna asked.

"Sure." I walked up to Corrosive Dash. "I am going to let you go. Don't try any funny business, got it?" He nodded and I stomped my hoof which retracted the crystal prison.

Rainbow walked up to his side and gasped. "It's him!"

* * *

**A/N: Woo! It has been a rough past month. I won't go into detail, just will say life will get better when Season 3 premieres. Sorry for such the long wait. I will try to do better with the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be another month. Anyways, thanks for sticking around for so long everypony. Please R&R.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	21. Chapter 21

My New Life

Chapter 21 - The Legend of Corro

Corrosive's POV

"It's him!" My sister squealed, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Indeed. It is I, your brother." She hugged me around the neck.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I thought you were gone forever!" She began to lightly cry on my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." I rubbed her back to console her. "No need to cry." She began to ease off the waterworks and looked me in the eyes. I wiped her tears away and smiled at her. "There. Feel better."

She nodded and wiped her nose with her foreleg. "Yes. Thanks." She stared into my eyes harder. "Your eyes. They are so cold and unforgiving. You have changed so much."

"That is because he is no longer a pony." The Princess said, cutting into the conversation and catching our attention. "At least, not entirely."

Rainbow looked back at me and said, "What does she mean?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "Well, you see... I am still a pony. But I am also part soul splitter dragon."

"Soul what-er what?" The Prince said.

"Soul splitter dragon. It is the rarest dragon in the world. There are few documented encounters with it and even fewer that lived to tell about it." Princess Luna explained.

"Yes. And I am one of those few." I said in confirmation.

"But how?" Rainbow asked.

I sat back on my haunches and began to recollect the events of that fateful day. "You may want to get comfortable. This will be a long story."

"Well then, let us retire to the study. It will be more comfortable in there." The Prince offered.

I got back onto my hooves after we all agreed and we all walked to out of the court and went to the study.

Upon arrival, there were four ponies already in the study, lightly sipping tea.

"Princess Celestia!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack both said and bowed quickly.

Rainbow looked at me and motioned me to bow. I did so and then stood back up.

"Please rise." She said.

They rose and Rainbow quickly turned her head and yelled, "Dawn!" She jumped on top of the black pegasus.

"Yep, it's me. Please get off, I am still sore."

"Oops, sorry." She grinned and sat next to him.

I turned to the Prince and said, "What are they all doing here?"

"I wanted Princess Celestia and Dawn to hear about this and so I asked Vapor to escort Dawn here after his checkup and Death wanted to come as well." He said.

I shrugged and sat down on a cushion. A maid walked up and gave me a glass of what I supposed to be iced tea. I thanked her and promptly took a sip of the delicious nectar.

After everypony had settled and introductions were made, Princess Luna beckoned me to begin my story.

I set down my glass on a nearby coaster and tapped my chin. "Let's see, it all started about three years ago."

* * *

**Three Years Earlier**

"Hey, step off my sister!" I said to Soarin.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

"Corro, please don't." Rainbow pleaded.

You see, colts were always hitting on my sister, especially an older one named Soarin. Out of all of them, I liked him the least.

"What? You think I am gonna beat him up? I wouldn't do that." Soarin said grabbing her chin and lifting her face towards his.

"I said leave her alone!"

"Why don't you make me?" He said with a grin.

"Okay, I will!" I charged at him and he quickly side-stepped me and kicked me in the side.

We began to duke it out and eventually I won and he walked away with a few broken ribs and a shattered ego.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem. Now let's go home."

We lived in a regular house with just the necessities with our step-mother, Sunny Skies. She didn't treat us very well. She married our dad after our birth mother died of unknown reasons. A couple of years later, our father died of unknown reasons as well. Surprisingly, when his will was read, it left all his assets to the two of us instead of her. Our dad was a wealthy pony from investing.

When he died, we were left in her care. She knew that we could not access the money until we were of the right age. So she waited until the time was right to make the right move.

Anyways, that night when we got home, I had just put my sister to bed when Sunny asked me to help her with something in the kitchen. When I walked in, I was hit from behind and knocked unconscious.

When I woke up, I hurt all over. I found bruises on my body and one of my wings was torn. I had a few broken ribs and one of my legs was shattered. I looked around and knew I was in the Everfree Forest.

I limped around for a couple of days, trying to find some sign of life that wouldn't kill me. A week passed and I thought I would never find help when I heard coughing.

I walked as fast as I could towards this sound and to my horror, I found I had stumbled upon a gigantic sleeping dragon. At least, I thought it was asleep.

"Who's there?" Said the beast in a shaky voice.

"Um, my name is Corrosive Dash." I said with fear.

"Ah, a pegasus, huh? I haven't talked to a pegasus in a long time." It licked its teeth.

"How do you know I am a pegasus?"

It rumbled in what I supposed to be laughter. "Trust me boy, when you have been around as long as I have, you tend to pick up subtle details like the smell of down from a pegasus. Now then, why are you running around in the Everfree at night?" The dragon opened it's eyes revealing yellow irises with red pupils.

"Well, um to tell you the truth, I am lost." I said.

"Really? You have no idea where you are going?" It smiled slightly.

"No, I am going to get out of this forest and get back to Cloudsdale so I can find my sister."

"Well you can't go anywhere with that broken leg and torn wing." Before I knew it, the dragon whipped it's tail around stabbed me in the back.

"Gah! What was that for? And why do I feel so woozy?" I then fell over and saw the dragon get up and walk over to me, its jaws wide open. In terror, I then passed out.

When I woke up, I tried to lift my head but found myself paralyzed. I decided to just lay there. When my blurry vision finally cleared up, I saw a fire going and found that I was in a cavern. Then I saw the dragon on the other side of the fire.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up. You had me worried there for a while. I thought I had injected you with too much venom and killed you."

I tried to move again but found I was unable.

"Whoa there. Take it easy. I am not going to hurt you."

"Says the dragon that stabbed me in the back and then tried to eat me."

"Eat you? Why would I want to eat you? I don't even have any teeth. See?" He open his mouth and sure enough, it was nothing but gums.

"Fine, but what about stabbing me?"

"That was just so I could give you my gift."

"You call hurting me a gift?" I scoffed.

"Hey, that is a mere pinch compared to what other soul splitter dragons would do."

"Soul splitter dragons?"

"Yes. I am a soul splitter dragon. The rarest and deadliest dragon in the world. Our venom is so potent, that a drop could kill a hundred ponies. We have fire that immediately turns things to ash. And our roar is so fierce, that is scares the pony of death away from our victims to bring them back to life."

"Wow. So why am I not dead?"

"Because you were brave enough to approach me in my last hours of life."

"Wait, what?"

"That is right, I am dying. I have lived long a life and now I must pass on my power to make sure that my species thrives."

"You are the last of your species!"

"No, we are just really rare, so I have never met another one."

"Oh, well okay. By the way, what is your name?"

"Thorn."

We talked for a couple more hours before he finally passed away. He gave me instruction to burn his corpse after he was gone. After I left him as nothing but ash, I walked out and began to walk towards Cloudsdale.

* * *

"I was unaware of the changes that had occurred during the time that I was paralyzed, but all of my broken bones and wounds had healed in that time. I grew scales underneath my fur and my wings grew larger. My teeth sharpened and my vision was enhanced. Finally, I began to produce fire."

"Wow, that explains a lot." The Prince said.

"Except, why did it take you so long to find me?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I did go back to our house afterward, but I found it was up for sale and no one was there. Plus, I couldn't exactly go out in public like this. I had to look for you under the cover of night. I searched all of Equestria for you."

"Hmm. Makes sense." Rainbow said.

I walked over to her and said, "I am just so glad that you are safe." I hugged her and she hugged back. I turned towards Dawn. "Sorry about burning you alive."

"Don't worry about it. I think it was an experience to be dead for a couple of minutes."

We shook hooves and then I pulled him forward. "If you ever do something to hurt my sister, I will do it again and make sure you stay a pile of ash." He nodded his head and I let go of his hoof.

"So, now what?" Death asked.

"Well now that I know that my sister is safe, I can go on to my next task."

"Which is?" Applejack asked.

I walked over to Applejack. "Ask you out on a date."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Oh my gosh! I have the most exciting news in the world! But first, a little something else. Thanks to the OCs for this chapter goes to corosive dash. **

**Next piece of news, my first story, Pony Split, is going to be made into a movie! Can you believe it?! I am still pinching myself! Ow! Nope this is real! Thanks goes to a great fan, Shadowfic47x. Hooray for him! We need your help though. We are enlisting voice actors for this project and people to help with animation, sound quality, etc. All I really know is that we need voice actors. You will need to contact him on fimfiction for other things. So contact me or him by PM and tell us what you can help with. We really do need your help. Also, you can check out the facebook page: Project Pure Heart.  
**

**Well I think that is it for now. Remember to contact me or Shadowfic47x if you have any questions about the movie. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**

**P.S. **

**Happy Season 3 premiere!**


	22. Chapter 22

My New Life

Chapter 22 - Tomb Raider

**Luna's POV - 5 Years Later**

"Mommy, I'm tired." Nightshade said in a groggy voice as he trudged along side of me.

We were in the Everfree Forest, a less dangerous part of it, of course. We were searching for something I remembered seeing in a dream a few days ago. I had told Pure Heart that I was taking Nightshade on a mother and son outing.

He wanted to make it into a family outing, but I insisted it was just for me and Nightshade and told him it would give him time to spend with the girls. He agreed but asked that I at least take Vapor Sky to which I agreed to.

"Don't worry sweetie, we are almost there." I said back to him.

"If you would like, and your mother will permit, I can carry you." Vapor Sky offered.

He looked up at me with his tired eyes and I smiled and then nodded my approval.

He smiled back as Vapor perched down and extended a wing for him to climb up. He did so and then curled up on her back.

"Thank you, Ms. Sky."

"You are quite welcome."

I walked up to them and gave Nightshade a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest, you have earned it." He yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

We continued walking through the thicket of trees towards our destination.

"Princess?" I turned towards Vapor Sky. "We have been through a lot over the last couple years, right?"

"Indeed we have."

"And I have helped you with many problems before."

"Yes?" I said inquisitively, wondering where she was going with this.

"So would you call us friends?"

I looked at her with caring eyes. "Of course."

"And friends can divulge personal things to each other, right?"

I started to get a bit nervous. "Um, yeah."

She looked at me with eyes of longing. "Do you think there is somepony out there for me?"

I wiped my forehead. "Oh, is that all?"

She stopped and looked at me with wonder. "What?"

"Nothing." I regained my composure. "Yes, I do believe that there is somepony out there for you."

"But it seems like there was only one pony for me, and well, we both know why I can't be we with him."

"My husband?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have had a crush on him for a while, and I don't think I can ever get over it." She flattened her ears. "Please don't be mad."

I smiled and walked over to a fallen log. I sat down upon it and gestured her to sit down as well. As she walked over, I took hold of Nightshade with my magic and laid him gently in a patch of grass in front of us.

I stared at Nightshade for a bit. "You are from Earth, correct?" She nodded. "Did you have siblings?"

"Um, no."

"Well, he did. He had three sisters and four brothers."

"Wow, big family."

"Yes, it is. Now, I have only meet them once, but from what I could tell, they were all very close. I don't know much else about them."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I think you remind him of one of his sisters."

"Really?"

"I am not entirely sure, but yes. The one time I meet them, I saw the way he looked at one of his sisters. It was a look of love and care. But it was a very different look than I have ever seen before. In fact, that is the only time I have ever seen that particular look."

"Even towards yourself?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I get a very similar look from him. But the one he gave his sister was one that is meant for siblings." She nodded. "Now I say I have only seen that once, but I have seen that love many times since you have arrived."

"Are you saying that he looks at me like a sister?"

"Well, yes. That is why he felt okay about sharing a room with you when you two were in the academy."

She blushed. "Oh, you know about that?"

I nodded. "Yes. And I will say that I did not like you for a while. That is until I saw the way he looked at you."

"So you aren't mad?"

"How could I be mad? You loving him confirms that he is a good pony and that I didn't marry a dork." We laughed together at that. "But really, it is natural for you to have a crush on somepony like him. I just want you to know that he doesn't have the same feelings for you."

Her ears flattened. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Love him like a sister would and keep looking for that special somepony."

"Well, okay."

We stood up and stretched for a moment. "Well, we should get going. We want to reach the castle before sundown."

"Alright. And Princess Luna." I looked at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." I placed Nightshade on my back and we were on our way.

As the sun was just about to set, we finally reached my old castle. We entered and found our way to an old bed chamber.

"Here we are. We shall rest for a couple of hours and then we will start our search."

After we rested, we all made our way out of the bed chamber where I stopped and closed my eyes.

"What is wrong mommy?" Nightshade asked.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. "Nothing, just some old memories."

"Like what?"

"Like this hallway. This is the hallway that me and my sister would play in when I was around your age."

"You were a filly once?!" He said awestruck.

Vapor Sky and I both looked at him then at each other and laughed.

"Yes, I was a filly at one point in time. Though it was a long time ago."

"Was daddy a colt once, too?"

"If you ask me, he still is a colt sometimes." Vapor Sky laughed, to which I laughed at as well.

"Come on, we have a tomb to find." I said, still lightly chuckling.

We walked out into the old courtyard and I looked around.

"What are we looking for Princess?" Vapor Sky asked.

"I am not sure. I am a bit fuzzy on the details, but I am sure I will know it when I see it."

As I scanned the area, I began to piece together the my dream. "Let's see here. I remember standing here and then I saw a..."

"Mommy?"

I just stared straight ahead as I began to remember... Remember an event that transpired here long ago.

"Princess? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No. It wasn't a dream."

"What?"

"It wasn't a dream I had, it was a suppressed memory. A memory from when I was her. From when I was Nightmare Moon all those years ago."

* * *

**Nightmare Moon's POV - Flashback**

"Come now you worthless ponies. I want that hole dug now!"

"Yes Mistress Moon."

I turned back towards him. "Now, is there anything you would like to say before I seal you away forever."

He struggled against his bonds and looked at me directly in the eyes. "Witch! Release me now or the heavens will reign down upon you in anger."

I laughed in his face and gestured one of my minions to whip him again. He screamed in pain as the instrument of torture was once again brought down upon his already torn and bleeding flesh.

"Not the answer I was looking for." He spat out the blood that was collecting in his mouth into my face. I wiped it off my face and grinned. "Too bad. You had such a handsome face. You could have worked along side with me." I stood up and put my forehooves on his chest for balance. Then I gave him a long lick up his face and tasted his sweet blood. "Mmm. Such a wonderful taste." I gave him a kiss on the lips to savor the taste and then got down and turned my back on him.

"Princess Luna! I know you are in there! Please, you can fight this!"

I turned back to him and gave him a swift jab in the stomach, causing him to splutter even more blood. "Luna can't hear you. She is gone, and she won't be coming back."

"Mistress! It is ready!"

I smiled. "Good. Pick up the prisoner and take him in."

The minions took hold of his restraints and lifted him. We all walked down the spiral staircase and into a chamber that held a platform and a stone box that lay in the center.

"Put him in the coffin." They did so and then I fired an immobilization spell at him. "Take off his bonds. He is harmless for now." The ponies took off the shackles and such. I walked up to the box and looked in. "No one will ever find you down here. Do you have any last requests?"

"Go to hell." He said with venom.

"Hee hee! We are already here!" I lifted the lid with my magic and placed it on top of the box. I then began to inscribe symbols into the stone lid and then blasted it with my magic. The symbols in the lid lit up with a black light.

"Now then, let us return to the surface and finish the job."

* * *

"Princess!"

I shook my head again. "What?"

"You are crying."

I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

I sniffed and picked up Nightshade. "I am just sad from bad things that I did." I hugged him tightly and then set him down.

"Are you okay to go on?" Vapor Sky asked.

"Yes." I pointed towards a fountain in the center of the courtyard. "It is there." We all walked up to the long dry fountain and looked up at the figure on the center pedestal.

"So what do we do?" Vapor Sky said.

"I don't remember."

"Hey mommy! Look, I'm on top of the world!"

I looked up and gasped as I saw Nightshade on top of the pegasus statue's head. "Come down here before you get hurt."

"Hee hee hee!" He was jumping up and down on head. All of a sudden the head snapped downwards and he yelped as he fell.

"I got him!" Vapor Sky jumped up caught Nightshade, landing in a tuck and roll.

"Woo hoo! Let's do it again!" Nightshade said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes but then saw that a passageway had opened up in the commotion.

"Wow! Wasn't expecting that." Vapor Sky said. "Good job Nightshade!"

He blushed. "Thanks."

"Alright, down the stairs." I said. I picked up Nightshade and placed him on my back.

We all walked lightly down the dusty old steps that led into darkness.

"I can't see." Nightshade said.

I lit up my horn. "Is that better?"

"Yep, thanks mommy."

We descended deeper into the eerie darkness. The air was musty and stale, and there was the faint sound of water dripping in the distance.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"It's okay sweetie. I am right here." I said soothingly.

We finally reached the bottom of the stairwell and walked up to a giant double door.

"Alright, so do we just knock or..."

"How about we just ring the doorbell?" Nightshade said, standing against the wall with his hoof on a large button.

"No, don't!" Vapor Sky jumped flew towards him, picking him up just as he pushed the button.

A boulder fell onto the spot where he stood just moments before. "Man! Another close one."

There was some rumbling and the giant doors began to slowly open into a chamber.

"Are you serious? Hey, are you sure you are only five years old?" Vapor Sky asked, rubbing his head. He giggled in delight.

"There it is!" I said, pointing towards the stone box on the platform.

We all walked towards the platform and stood in front of the box that lay on the floor. The symbols on the box lid still lit up with black light.

"Now, how do we open it up?"

"We can't. That would be desecrating this tomb."

"What?!" Vapor Sky turned to me. "You can't be serious?!"

I turned to her. "I am completely serious."

"You are saying we came all this way for nothing?!"

I was about to argue back when there was a loud thud.

"Hey mister! You awake?!"

We both turned slowly back towards the coffin and gasped at the same time. The lid was no longer on place and Nightshade was sitting on top of the corpse, that lay inside poking it in the face.

"Nightshade! Get out of there!" I screamed.

"Shh, mommy. This pony is asleep." He said, putting his hoof to his mouth in a quieting gesture.

"Oh my gosh. That is nasty." Vapor Sky said.

I walked over to pull Nightshade out of the crypt when suddenly, the eyes of the stallion opened.

I screamed and pulled Nightshade out in time for the corpse to sit up.

"Oh wow! That was a long nap." He said.

"What the-?" Vapor Sky started to say.

"Hey, how you all doing?" He said, looking around.

"Great, how about you?" Nightshade asked back.

"Oh, well my back is sore from laying down on this rock for so long. But other than that, can't complain."

Nightshade wiggled his way out of my grasp and walked up to him, extending his hoof. "My name is Nightshade. What is yours?"

He grasped his hoof. "Cloudlight." He let go then stood up and shook coat clean of dust. He then stepped out of the box and extended his wings. "Oh. Darn, my wings are sore."

"You have really big wings."

"Yeah, common trait where I am from."

"Where are you from?" Nightshade asked.

"Somewhere far away from here." I said, stepping forward.

"Princess!" He quickly bowed.

"Rise Cloudlight."

He did so and then came forward and gave me a hug. "How did you get free? Where is that evil witch?"

"Gone. For good this time."

"Wow, really? You will need to fill me in on the details later." He let go and turned to Vapor Sky. "Who is this beautiful mare?"

"Um, I am Vapor Sky, head of royal night security."

"Well then, it is wonderful to meet you, Vapor Sky." He picked up her hoof and kissed it, causing her to blush.

"Ahem." They both stood at attention. "If you two are finished, shall we leave?"

"Of course Princess." They both said at the same time.

Once we were outside, Cloudlight began to speak. "So how did you guys get down there? Nightmare Moon made it next to impossible to find me."

"Actually, it was Nightshade who did most of the work." I said.

"Oh really. Well I guess I have you to thank then." He said, messing with Nightshade's mane. He laughed in return. "Now then, how long has it been?"

"Um, about 1007 years." I said.

"Wow, that long, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well things have probably changed a bit, right?"

"Yes, quite a lot actually."

"Well I guess that explains why your castle looks so bad." He said, pointing out the dilapidated structure.

"Yes, but we live in a better one now."

"Well, then. Let us go. You can fill me in on the details on the way there."

"Alright, I am sure Pure Heart will love to meet you." Vapor Sky said.

"Who?"

"My daddy, silly."

"Wait, who is your mommy?" He asked.

Nightshade looked a little confused. He turned his head to me. "Mommy, does he have trouble remembering who ponies are?"

"Luna's married?!"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope." He took a second to regain his composure. "Now then, let us be off. I can't wait to meet the pony who got married to you?" He began to crack up, but I quickly punched him in the side.

"Let's go, before I have to hurt you."

"You already did."

"Get over it." I picked up Nightshade and placed him on my back. Then we took off towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Finally, time warp! Hooray! Thanks for this OC goes to MarkusBrony! Well, I got more word on the movie. We need artists and animators! Oh, and voice actors of course. So send in submissions to me or Shadowfic47x. Alright? Good! Well, that is all for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please R&R! **

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	23. Chapter 23

My New Life

Chapter 23 - Memories

"So to sum up, you were imprisoned for a thousand years as Nightmare Moon, came back, cleansed by the Elements of Harmony, met this Pure Heart guy, and then got married and had three kids together." Cloudlight said.

"Yes. That is, more or less, what has happened since you were imprisoned." I replied.

"Wow, and it felt like it was only a short nap." He tapped his forehoof on his chin while he flew on his back. "Though, I bet that's why it feels a bit strange to have the wind running through my feathers."

"Hey mommy, there is the castle. And there is auntie Tia and uncle Death." Nightshade jumped off my back and flew towards the landing area where my sister and her husband waved at us.

"Tia is married as well?!" Cloudlight gaped.

"Yep. They got married about two years ago. That was a beautiful wedding." Vapor Sky pointed out.

We reached the balcony and heard my son giggling from being tickled by my sister. "Please auntie! Stop, stop!"

"Not until you say it!" She laughed back.

"Alright. I love you!"

She stopped tickling him and put him down, only to be picked up by Death and given a raspberry on his belly, starting up his laughing again.

"Hello sister." I said, approaching Tia.

"Luna, how was your quest?"

"Successful." I stepped to the side and Cloudlight stepped forward.

"Hello Celestia. Long time no see."

"Cloudlight!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I thought you had died back when Nightmare Moon took you."

"Nope, just imprisoned for a thousand years in a coffin." He smirked. "And who is this?" He asked, stepping back and pointing at Death.

Death stepped forward and stuck out his hoof. "Death, Prince of Equestria. I am Princess Celestia's husband."

Cloudlight took his hoof and shook it. "Nice to meet you." He turned back to Tia. "Now let me have a look at you." Tia blushed and slowly turned. "Wow, after a thousand years, I thought for sure you would have gotten rid of that pudge." He said, grinning.

"It's not a pudge, jerk!" She playfully hit him in the shoulder. "I am actually with child."

His jaw dropped. "You are pregnant?!"

"Yes sir. About six months now." Death said, walking up behind her and patting her belly. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips.

"Eww." Nightshade and Cloudlight said simultaneously.

Now I punched Cloudlight in the shoulder.

"Ouch! You girls have gotten violent in your old age."

I punched him again. "You want to try saying something again, because next time, I won't hold back."

"Okay, I will shut up."

"Good." I turned to my sister. "Have you seen Pure Heart of late?"

She tapped her hoof to her chin. "Actually, I haven't." She turned to Death. "Have you?"

He shook his head. "I have not seen him in a week or so."

"Well that is strange. I will try to contact him." I reached out with my mind.

_Pure Heart? Where are you?_

_Luna?! Help! They are crazy! Wait, what is that? No! Not that! Anything but that!_

The connection was broken. I looked up. "He is in trouble!" I opened the doors and ran inside, everypony else followed quickly.

I ran to a maid and asked her if she had seen him.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the girls' room."

I thanked her and ran towards their room.

I opened the doors quickly and looked inside. What I saw confused me.

"Mommy!" Starfire and Moonbeam said, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Hello girls." I looked passed them and saw a mare sitting in a chair at their little table. Her back was turned to me, so I could not identify her. "Who is your friend girls?"

They both giggled.

"What is so funny?" I stepped closer and noticed her forelegs were bound behind her back and her hindlegs were tied to the chair legs. "Girls? Why is she tied up?"

They both began to laugh harder. But they were joined by another laugh as well.

I walked around to her front. "Miss, are you oka-" I stopped as soon as I saw her face. "Pure Heart!" His mouth was gagged, though he had a beautiful shade of blue lipstick on his lips. "I thought you were in trouble, but I walk in to find that you were playing dress-up. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mmg mmh mguh muhum." He said through his gag.

I pulled off the gag. "What did you say?"

He coughed. "I said that they took me by surprise. I didn't have time to react before Maim took hold of my body and held me in place for the past couple of days."

"Yeah I did!" Maim said as he split himself from Pure Heart's shadow. "And now you look like a drag queen!"

"I will step on you!" Pure Heart broke the ropes he bound around his legs and jumped out of the chair and started stomping on Maim.

"After five years, you think he would have remembered that he can't hurt me." Maim said, yawning at the futile attempts.

"Shut up!" Pure Heart yelled at the shadow.

"Now, now. No need to get testy." ShadowBane said, emerging from the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"The past week or so. Or rather, I've been out in the garden enjoying nature, while Maim has been getting his pent-up energy released." He said, gesturing at Maim, who had returned to his rightful place.

"Did you know this was going on?" Vapor Sky asked.

He nodded his head.

"And you didn't plan to intervene at all?" I said.

"Nope. I thought it was okay, since he was playing with somepony in his own mindset."

"You call holding me against my will 'playing'?" Pure raged.

He again nodded.

"Hey, at least the girls had fun torturing their father as much as I did." Maim said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, I guess so." Pure Heart said. He finally took off the wig that the girls had put on him, as well as the feather boa and dress. "If you will excuse me, I need to take a bath. I think some glitter got stuck in my mane." He indeed had glitter in his mane, as well as all over his coat.

"I believe we could all use a bath. Especially my little ponies." I said, levitating the children onto Pure Heart's back.

"Not a bath!" Nightshade and Starfire said at the same time.

"Hooray a bath!" Moonbeam shouted, getting strange looks from her siblings.

I laughed at their expressions as Pure walked out of the room with the children. I then turned back to the rest of the group. "Alright, we will reconvene on the morrow. Maim."

The shadow's ears perked up. "Yes?"

"Thank you for helping watch my children. Even if it was in your own, I'll be it, inappropriate manner."

He waved his hoof. "No problem. Torture is one of my favorite past times."

"...In any case, you will be rewarded. You may go."

"Thanks, I guess." ShadowBane and Maim then disappeared into the shadows that held them bound.

"Vapor Sky."

Vapor quickly stood at attention. "Yes ma'am."

"Please show our guest to a spare room."

Celestia finally broke her silence. "We do not have any extra rooms at the moment."

"Excuse me?"

"We are having most of the guest rooms renovated, and the ones that aren't currently have dignitaries staying in them."

"Well, if it is okay with your majesties, he can stay in my room tonight." Vapor Sky suggested.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable enough." Celestia said.

"Now that we got that settled, I will go join my family. Good day all."

* * *

**Pure Heart's POV**

"Look out! Tidal wave!" I said, as I splashed the kids, causing them to laugh as they splashed me back.

We were in our large bath tub that I had made for occasions of this sort. Needless to say, it was more like a large jacuzzi than a bath.

"Don't make a mess, or you will be mopping it up." Luna said, as she walked into the bathroom carefully as not to slip.

"Oh come on. We were just having fun." I said, signaling the kids to turn and give her 'the eyes'.

"You know those puppy dog eyes do not work on me." She stated as she stepped into the warm and bubbly water.

"Darn it, I forgot that." I signaled the kids to stop and they went back to splashing each other.

"So, other than being held against your will, how was your week?" She sidled up next to me, rubbing her body against mine. Man, I missed that so much.

"You know, I don't think anything else happened. Pretty much it was nothing but tea and crumpets the day after you left."

"Really, it was that good?" She asked as she picked up a wash cloth and dipped it into the water. She then began to remove the eye liner and other makeup that I had missed.

"No, I mean that literally was all it was that I got to eat. It started out as a normal tea party and then it all went to Tartarus." I picked up a cup and filled it with water. Then I lifted her chin and poured water down the back of her head. "But enough about me, I want to hear about your week. How was your 'mother and son outing'?" I made air quotes at that point.

"Well, I have something to confess." She took a breath for what I thought she was doing to calm her nerves. Instead, she dipped her head completely under the water.

I followed suit and quickly scrubbed my mane. Then I opened my eyes and kissed. She opened hers and we surfaced.

"You were saying."

"Yes. We didn't actually go on a mother and son outing in the more traditional sense."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Luna, please. I may be a bit of a goofball, but that doesn't impair my common sense. So tell me what it was really about."

"Well, about a two weeks ago, I had a dream. It was about me and a pegasus stallion that white with hint of sky blue."

"I see. Would that possibly be the pegasus that I passed earlier in the girls room?"

"Yes, it is. Like I said, it was me and him, but it wasn't actually me. It was Nightmare Moon. And he was tied down and wounded. She was laughing and then she sealed him away in a tomb."

"Alright, so what happened next?" I asked, tapping my hoof on my chin.

"Then I woke up. But this dream kept on coming back each day, every time with more details. I decided I should act upon it."

"Meaning you made an excuse to go pursue this dream."

She nodded. "Skipping ahead five days, we arrived at my old castle."

"The Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters."

Again she nodded. "After resting for a day, we walked out to the courtyard and I had a flashback to when I was Nightmare Moon. It was then I realized that it wasn't just a dream, but it was a suppressed memory."

She paused for a moment and I patted her back. "It's okay. You weren't you back then. You would never torture somepony without a good reason."

She punched hard in the shoulder. "It is not a joking matter."

"I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Thank you. After the flashback, we went towards the fountain in the middle of the yard. Nightshade flew up and began to play on the statue's head and triggered a mechanism that opened a secret entrance."

"Alright Nightshade!" I ruffled his hair and then he went back to playing with his sisters.

"Yes, he was a great help. He actually was the one who got us through all the obstacles we encountered. When we made into the tomb, he was the one that revived Cloudlight." She explained.

"Who?"

"The pegasus."

"Oh. Alright, so what happened next?"

"Well, we had a short conversation and then came home."

"Okay. And who is this Cloudlight anyways?"

"He is a very old friend."

"Wait, how old is he?"

"Around 25."

"Oh, okay."

"Plus a thousand years."

"What?"

"He has been in a tomb for the past thousand years Pure Heart."

"Right, I forgot."

"And that is about it."

"I see. So where is he staying today?"

"With Vapor Sky."

"What?!" I stood up and began to climb out of the bath.

Before I could get my hindlegs out of the water, Luna gripped my tail in her mouth and pulled me back in.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a huff.

"Stopping you from ruining their day."

"But they can't stay in the same room."

"Pure Heart. She is 24 years old now. She can make her own decisions. And I have known Cloudlight for a long time and he is a very respectful stallion."

"But, but..."

"No buts. I know you love her like a sister, but you have to let her go."

I sighed. "Fine. But I swear, if he does anything..."

"Pure, you and I both know that she can handle herself. Just relax."

"Okay, okay." I sat back down next to my wife and relaxed my tensed up muscles. We sat there for awhile, watching our wonderful children play in the water.

I put my foreleg around Luna and pulled her closer. She set her head on my chest and I began to stroke her mane with my hoof. "How amazing it must be to be so young and carefree." I thought out loud.

"Indeed. Just thinking about their innocent and joyful life makes me think of my fillyhood. Of course mine is nothing like their's."

"How so?" I questioned.

"When I was growing up, I was always told that I would bear the weight of the moon and so had constant training. Rarely did I have time for friends." She sighed.

"Wow, that sounds like it was a pain in the rump."

"Yes. How about you, dear? What was your life like as a colt?"

"You mean a child?"

"You know what I mean." She laughed.

"I know, I know." I laughed as well. Then I thought. "Well, I can't quite remember that well. My parents told me that I was an adventurous one. Wasn't afraid of anything. I was always getting into trouble. I had plenty of friends and would get to play with them all the time."

"Ugh. Lucky." She pouted, lifting her head and turning away

"Hey, it wasn't always so glamorous. I am sure I have had bad times. I just can't remember them so well."

"Well, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we won't get those years back."

"Yeah, but if you look at the few years you were a filly and compare them to how many you have been a mare, why does it matter? Sure those years might have been just as depressing."

"Gee, thanks." She crossed her forelegs and huffed.

"But the point is that you made it through those seven hundred years. And now, a thousand years later, we are together, making our own memories together. Happy memories. And we will continue to do so for the rest of eternity. And you know what?"

"What?" She began to relax again.

I snaked my forelegs up into hers and pulled her close until her back was rubbing up against my chest. I then whispered into her ear. "If I could take it all back and do it over again, I would refuse. Because I like how my life is right now." I kissed her on the lips.

"You always know just what to say." She said, turning around in my grasp to face me.

"It's a bad habit." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Mommy, I'm ready to get out now." Starfire said, interrupting our moment.

"Of course. I almost forgot." She looked to me and I got out of the water.

I picked up a stack of towels and walked over to the bath. Luna began to hoof me the children and I dried them off. I then gave her a towel as she stepped out of the water. Dang she looked hot when she was all wet.

"You want me to dry you off as well?" I asked.

"No, I am fine." She quickly toweled off, as did I. Then we went and tucked the kids into bed.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked her, as we made our way back to our own bedroom.

"I am going to introduce you to Cloudlight."

"And what about right now?" I said.

"I am thinking about snuggling with my husband."

"I like that idea."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! I tried to post this chapter last week, but it didn't get finished until just now. So you get a longer chapter. Anyways, still looking for voice actors and animators. If anypony is good at drawing, please contact me or Shadowfic47x. We would really appreciate it. We need backgrounds done and I could really use some help with making different views of characters. So please lend your talents. Alright, that about does it. Please R&R and thanks for reading.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	24. Chapter 24

My New Life

Chapter 24 - Once Bitten, Thrice Shot

The next evening, we all met back in the study and once we all got settled, Luna stood up and began to speak.

"As you already know, this is Cloudlight." She gestured to the pegasus and he waved excitedly. "What you may not know is that we have been friends for over a thousand years."

"Really now?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes really. I can't believe you couldn't catch on to that." Cloudlight said.

I facehoofed. "Is sarcasm really such a new concept?"

"Pure Heart. There is no need for sarcasm right now." Celestia said.

"Alright. So what do we do-OW!" I said as I swatted at something on my neck.

"What is wrong, dear?" Luna asked.

I rubbed my neck. "N-nothing. Must have been a mosquito or something." I grinned.

"Okay. As I was saying. Cloudlight is also not from Equestria."

"Oh, so he is from some foreign country. Fantastic! Let's just have everypony come into the country without proper papers!" I said.

"Pure Heart! That is quite enough out of you. One more outburst and you will be removed from this meeting." Death said.

I grumbled slightly.

Luna turned back. "He is not from Equestria because he is actually not a pegasus. He is an angel."

"Great! Just what we need. Somepony to judge us because of a 'holier than thou' complex."

"That is it. I tried to be patient with you, but you have left me with no choice." Celestia said with a solemn tone.

"Wait! I didn't m-mean it. I just... Just... Wow! When did the room get painted such a pretty color of orange."

My vision began to become very blurry.

"Pure Heart. Are you okay?" I heard somepony ask. Then I saw a pink hoof come into my field of vision.

"Pinky Pie? When did you get here? How is Vinnie?"

I felt the hoof press against my brow. "He is as cold as ice!" I heard the same voice say.

"Pinkie? What are you talking about? I am fine." I swatted the hoof away.

"Pure Heart, it's me, Luna."

"Excuse me Fluffy, I think I will go n-now." I stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Pure Heart! Let me help you." Said another voice.

"Crikey mate! Ain't she a beaut!" I shouted. "Look out! She's angry!" I started poking at the large cobra on the ground. "What is a cobra doing in Manehatten anyways?"

"Pure Heart. That is a rope." Said somepony.

"Shh. Be very quiet. She can sense fear." Suddenly it struck at me. I wasn't fast enough and got bit. "Oops. Going down." I fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was somepony shouting something about a pure heart and then I blacked out.

* * *

The pony ran deep into the forest and into the cave. His form changed as he entered the threshold of the changeling hive.

"King Kron and Queen Chrysallis!"

"What is it?"

"The pony has been bitten."

"Excellent!" King Kron bellowed.

"Quickly, send a summons to Red Rum." Queen Chrysallis ordered.

"Yes my queen."

After the changeling left, King Kron turned and kissed his queen and said, "It is finally time."

* * *

**One Week Later**

_"_Bullet Blaster! You need to stop getting so distracted all the time." Red Rum said.

"I can't help it." He paused and looked around. "So much life." He pointed to a family of birds. "So much beauty." He knelt and picked a flower, sniffing it. "So much to destroy." He grinned, dropping the flower and crushed it as he let out a barrage of magic bullets on the birds.

"Truly, you are a nutcase."

Bullet Blaster blew the smoke away from the barrel of his gun hooves. "You know it!"

Red Rum shook his head. His ears then perked up. "We have company."

"Alright!" Bullet Blaster reloaded with some rocks and pieces of the birds he shot. "Die!" He started to fire randomly into the bushes.

"Wait!" Red Rum shouted. But it was already too late. There was a yelp of pain. He walked through the brush after Bullet Blaster had ceased fire. "Damn it Bullet Blaster. It was a changeling."

"Oh well. It's just a flesh wound." Blaster shrugged.

"Just a flesh wound?! You shot him in the spinal cord!" He pointed to the motionless changeling.

"I have a message for Red Rum from Queen Chrysallis." The drone said, coughing up blood. "She wants you to come to the hive immediately. She said the plan is in motion." The drone then fell into unconsciousness.

"Finally." He turned to Blaster. "Let's go."

"What do we do with him?" Blaster asked, gesturing to the messenger.

Red Rum turned and looked at the form on the ground. "Kill him."

Bullet Blaster got the craziest smile. "Sweet!" He reloaded and pointed his hoof between the changeling's eyes. "Thanks for the message. We no longer require your services." He fired three shots into the changeling's head, completely obliterating his skull.

"That wasn't necessary, but whatever. Come on, don't want to keep them waiting."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

**Four Days Later**

"Okay, we are here. Now tell me what happened." Red Rum said.

"Good to see you too." Kron said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, as you know, our plan is to wipe out the royal family. Recently, we completed phase one which is infecting one of them with our special serum."

"What does it do?"

"In stage one, it causes delirium and anger in the target. Stage two, the target will experience immense pain as the serum begins to kill all sanity he has left."

"And stage three?" Red Rum asked.

Chrysallis smirked. "He will be ours."

"Who did you infect?" Bullet Blaster asked, spinning his gun chamber.

"Pure Heart."

"Really? You infected that idiot? You might as well have infected a rock." Red Rum scoffed.

"Now, now. You must remember that it was he who defeated the great Ark in battle." Kron said.

"Whatever? What is next in your 'master plan'?" Bullet Blaster asked.

"Next is your part. In order for the last stage to be completed, we will need you to obtain the flesh of someone close to him."

"Too easy."

Bullet Blaster and Red Rum began to walk away but stopped when Chrysallis began to speak.

"There is one other detail. It can't just be anyone, it must be a human-pony."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Two weeks since I last posted, sorry. But I am finally getting on with one of the storylines that I have wanted to use for a while now. Thanks for OCs in this chapter go to SpeederClaw and Nick4120. Still looking for voice actors, animators, and artists for Pony Split: The Movie. Please lend us a hoof. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	25. Chapter 25

My New Life

Chapter 25 - The Flesh

**Luna's POV**

Everything seemed to blur together over the next few hours. After Pure Heart passed out, he was rushed to the hospital and I tried my best to stay by his side.

As soon as he was admitted, he was placed into the ICU and I was not allowed to see him. After hours of pacing the floor, the doctor came out.

"How is he?" I asked.

The doctor took his glasses off and quickly rubbed them on his coat before replacing them onto his snout. "He is stable."

I sighed in relief.

"But..."

My ears perked up. "But what?"

"But he is in a state of unconsciousness the likes of which I have never seen before. His vital signs are very low and his core body temperature is below the norm and it remains in a slow descent."

"What does that mean?"

This time the doctor sighed. "To tell you the truth Princess, I haven't the slightest idea what this could mean. In all my years, this is the first time I have ever heard of this happening."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hope for a miracle. If his body temperature doesn't come back up soon, he will be too far gone to help."

I began to cry softly. It was then I felt a wing curl around my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Tia. I saw tears in her eyes as well. We both wept for a while.

* * *

**12 Days Later**

In a dark alley way in Canterlot, a pony was taking a shortcut to the train station. He wanted to cut some time out of his daily commute from the college back home.

Though, just as he was about to exit the alley, he was grabbed from behind and thrown into a few garbage cans.

"What the-" Before he could utter another word, he was punched across the face.

"Shut up!" The attacker said.

"Who are you?" The black alicorn asked. He then saw the gleaming blade in the moonlight. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Not much. Just gonna take some of you with me."

His eyes grew wide with terror. "No. NO!"

_Schlinnk!_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Two weeks had gone by since Pure Heart had been admitted. I had gotten barely any sleep the whole time I had been there. As of yet I had not been allowed to see him.

The doctor assured me that his condition was stable and that his body temperature has not changed in over a week.

"Luna."

I looked up to see Tia standing over me.

"You really need to get some sleep."

"I can't. How am I supposed to sleep when I am not allowed to see my husband?"

"I know you are worried, but do you really think he would like to see you like this?"

I turned my head. "But..."

"No buts. You need to get some rest. I promise you, he will still be here tomorrow."

"Well... Okay." I began to walk out of the lobby when several doctors ran through the entrance of the hospital.

"Out of the way!"

I stepped out of the way as the doctors quickly wheeled somebody in on a gurney.

I stopped one of the doctors. "Excuse me, but what happened?"

"This pony was found in an alley way unconscious with a strip of flesh missing from his left flank."

"Do you know who he is?" Celestia asked.

"His identification depicts him as a Mr. Eclipse."

"What?!" We exclaimed.

I looked at Tia and saw that she had already summoned a quill and paper and began to scribble a message to her student. She then sent it and a minute later a reply was received.

"She will be here as soon as possible."

In a flash of light, Twilight Sparkle appeared in the lobby.

"Where is my husband?!"

* * *

**Celestia's POV**

Two hours later, Eclipse got out of surgery and Twilight Sparkle was now at his bedside. Luna had gone home to get some much-needed rest.

"How is he doing?" I asked as I walked in the room.

"He is doing better. The doctors were able to clean the wound and prevented any infections that might have started to set in." Twilight said without looking up once.

"Do they know what happened?"

She shook her head and remained silent.

I walked farther in and sat next to her. The only sound we could here was the IV dripping.

"How do you deal with it?" She suddenly said.

"What?"

"How do you deal with the worry?"

I sighed. "You just need to have the faith that he will pull through." I reached for her and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry, we alicorns have an amazing healing curve."

She chuckled slightly. "Tell me about it. Just the other day, I got a paper cut and it healed within a few minutes."

I smiled. "See, so there is nothing really to worry about."

After a few more moments, she spoke again. "How is Prince Pure Heart doing?"

My smile turned into a frown. "I don't know. The doctors keep saying that he is stable, but they still won't let anyone see him."

"Not even Princess Luna?"

I shook my head. "She is taking it very hard."

"Oh." More silence. "Well, like you said, we alicorns heal remarkably fast."

I nodded. "Yes, though this must be a very intensive injury. We have not received any news of him regaining any health. He just seems to stay in this state."

Before Twilight could offer a reply, she was interrupted by a commotion in the hall and an announcement over the speaker system.

"Attention. We need every available doctor in the ICU. I repeat. We need every available doctor in the ICU."

I turned to Twilight. "Stay here." I walked into the hallway and watched a crowd of doctors make their way down the hall. I looked from whence they came and thought I saw a doctor walking out the doors.

"Hold him down!"

"I can't!"

I put the thought out of my mind as my attention was brought back to the current situation.

I stopped one of the nurses. "What is going on?"

"It's the prince! He suddenly regained consciousness and then began to scream in pain."

"Take me to him."

"I am not supposed to."

I glared at her. "This is not a conversation. Take me to him now."

She nodded in reluctance. I began to follow her back to the ICU. As we ran there, I could hear the screaming of my brother-in-law.

"Doctor! His core body temperature is decreasing rapidly!"

"Quick! We have to get him into the bath!"

There was the sound of a splash of water and then a scream of pain.

"Princess! You aren't allowed back here!" A doctor said.

"I am when it sounds like you are torturing your patients."

I pushed him aside and quickly reached the source of the screaming. It seemed now there were more voices screaming now, none of which sounded like Pure Heart. But as quickly as it started, it quieted to a low growl. All the doctors were standing outside the room.

"Why aren't you in there?" I asked.

"As of now, that room is under quarantine." One of the doctors said.

"What do you mean?"

One of the doctors stepped forward. "As of a couple of minutes ago, the prince woke up in extreme agony and began to tear away at the flesh on his chest. The attending doctors found that his body temperature was well below freezing. They tried to warm him up by placing him in a warm bath. This only seemed to anger him and he lashed out at a nurse.

"He had hit her in a pressure point that caused her to collapse. When one of the doctors checked her pulse, they found her to be dead. After that we all ran out of the room and locked it so he could not get out. Not all of us made it out of the room in time, though."

"What is wrong with Prince Pure Heart?"

"I do not know. But I can tell you this. That is definitely not the prince, at least, not anymore." He gestured to the window.

I looked through the window of the ICU and gasped at the sight that lay before me.

The room was in ruins. Carts were knocked over, jars had been broken, and syringes littered the floor. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling. It was a dim fluorescent bulb that flickered from time to time.

Through the gloom of the poorly lit room, I saw what appeared to be my brother, standing over a nurse. At first, I thought he was trying to administer CPR on her. But upon further inspection, I saw a pool of blood spilling across the floor.

I banged on the window. "Pure Heart! What are you doing?!"

He stopped, and lifted his head away from hers and it was then I saw that there was no longer any flesh left upon the nurses face. Nothing but a barren skull devoid of any living qualities.

"Pure Heart! What did you do to her?!"

The light flickered off and an instant later, when it came back on, there stood a beast. All I saw of it was its snout pressed up against the window and two beady yellow eyes that had sunken into its skull. The fur on its muzzle was ragged and sopping wet with blood.

I screamed and it screeched back at me. It destroyed the last remaining light source in the room and then crashed through the wall letting the moonlight pour in. It let out another screech as it escaped into the night.

"Open the door!" I demanded.

The doctors did so and I rushed into the room. I ran to the hole in the wall and was about to pursue the beast when something squished underneath my hoof. I took a step back and gasped at what was there. It was a piece of skin.

I picked up the piece of flesh and quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

"So what was the big commotion about?" Twilight asked as I walked back into Eclipse's room.

"Twilight, does this cutie mark look familiar?" I held up the piece of flesh and she gasped.

"That's Eclipse's!"

I nodded. "But there is a lot missing from it. It seems to have been chewed on."

"By what?"

I gulped. "A beast."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everypony! Thanks for reading! Shout out to Infuze Blackheart for beta reading and being my first ever beta reader as well. Still looking for people to help with the movie, so send me a message if you can help. Please R&R and happy holidays!**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	26. Chapter 26

My New Life

Chapter 26 - Explanation

"What do you mean Pure Heart?" Twilight asked.

"I mean it was Pure Heart. He was the one who chewed on this piece of flesh."

She held up the skin to the light. "Are you sure?"

"Well... Not entirely. But it was in his room."

"So because it was in his room, it means he was the one who ate the muscle and skin?" Twilight inquired.

"Yes, I think. All I know for sure is that this skin belongs to Eclipse, there are ponies dead, there is a beast on the loose, and Pure Heart is gone." I said.

"Wait, what?"

I quickly filled Twilight in on the details of the situation.

"Okay, so if we put these things together, we can assume that it was Pure Heart who did these things." She contemplated.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, the first thing we should do is tell Princess Lun-"

"No! That is the one thing we can't do. Whatever it takes, Luna must not know about what has transpired tonight."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I nodded. "She is already distraught enough. Telling her that Pure Heart disappeared would surely drive her mad."

"And we don't want that to happen again, do we?" Said a male voice.

We turned towards the bed and saw Eclipse struggling to sit up.

"Eclipse! You're awake!" Twilight yelled, jumping into his lap, causing him to groan. She then started to place kisses all over his face.

"Easy Twi. I am still sore." He said.

She sat back and blushed. "Sorry."

He smiled. "You are so cute when you are embarrassed." He reached around her and pulled her into a hug.

I held my hoof up to my mouth. "Ahem."

"I see ya." He said, letting go of Twilight. She helped him as he tried to sit up. "Now then, I caught most of what you said. So what can I do to help?"

"You can rest. When you are ready, I would like to ask you some questions about your attacker. Somehow, he is connected to this mess."

"Well let me tell you right now, it was dark. I didn't catch much of a description of him. In fact, the only thing I remember about him is that he was able to hold a knife and use it well with his hoof. Its as if he had hands."

"Hands? And you sure it was a pony?" I asked.

"I am sure of that."

"Okay. Well we can't do much with that for now." I said

"So... What do we do for now?" Eclipse asked.

"You will do nothing. You are still healing from that attack and need your rest. Twilight will stay with you of course."

"And what about you Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Mine is the hard part of covering up this whole fiasco. That along with finding this monster and bringing it to justice."

"And what about Pure Heart?" Eclipse asked.

I gave a short sigh. "He will have to be put on hold for now."

* * *

**King Kron's POV**

I was in my private quarters, thinking about our next plan of attack when one of the drones came in.

"Sir, Bullet Blaster and Red Rum are here."

"Good. Show them in."

As they were being seated on the sofa, Bullet Blaster was looking all around the room. "Hey Kron. Sweet digs. I especially like this couch. It is very comfortable."

Red Rum just stared at him and then facehoofed. "Sorry sir."

"No problem." I picked up a few glasses and a pitcher full of cider with my magic. "How did it go?"

"It went without a hitch." Red Rum said.

"Excellent." I said, giving each of them a glass full of cider. "Tell me, who did you take the flesh from, Bullet Blaster."

"Some schmuck alicorn with a stupid book cutie mark." He threw back his head and drank all the cider in a single gulp. "You should have heard him, he screamed like a little filly. It was hilarious!"

"And you're sure it was a human pony?"

"Do you know any normal male alicorns?"

"Point." I turned to Red Rum who was sloshing around his cider. "And what about you?"

"My part was harder. But I was able to infiltrate the hospital without anyone suspecting anything. I then made sure to deliver the flesh to the Prince's room and put it into his mouth, making him swallow it manually. After his rampage, I witnessed him escaping towards the north."

"Wonderful. Chrysalis will be most pleased. Now we must wait for his full transformation." I said.

"Awesome. How long will it take for it to happen?" Bullet Blaster asked. He was now holding his glass in one of his hands.

I smiled. "Well let's just say Hearts Warming Eve will be particularly chilling this year."

"Sweet." He threw his glass in the air and then quickly swung up one of his legs and fired at it, shattering the glass into a million pieces.

"You're paying for that." I said.

He just looked at me and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! So this was going to a longer chapter, but I decided to save the other part for the next chapter. Still need people to help with the movie. Please? Anyways, thanks for reading and please read and review. (Yes, I spelled it out.)**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	27. Chapter 27

My New Life

Chapter 27 - Cold

**Weeks Later - Northern Equestria**

"Sir!" One of the rescue team members yelled to be heard in the blizzard. "We need to head back to base camp! Somepony is going to get hurt if we continue like this!"

The captain was a brown stallion with a greying mane and tail. Scruff lined his lower jaw and he had a calm demeanor about him. "Not until we find those lost hikers!" The captain said. "Come on! We still have a few hours of daylight left!"

The band of ponies continued there search for the group of teenage hikers for two more hours before stopping.

"Alright team! That is all we can do today! Let's head back!"

"Sir! We won't make it back before dark! We need to find shelter for tonight!"

The captain tapped his hoof on his chin and thought. "Alright! I believe there is a cave just over that hill! We can stay there for the night!"

"But sir, this area is known for its bears!" Another pony in the group yelled.

"Don't worry! This time of year, they are just starting to hibernate! We should be safe!"

On that note, the rescue team made its way over the hill and headed towards the cave that was in the side of another hill. As they approached, they saw a glow coming from inside.

The captain stepped in to investigate. He then yelled back out, "It's the missing hikers!"

The rest of the team ran in and found that it was indeed the lost group of hikers. The team started pulling out survival blankets and wrapping up the shivering ponies tight.

"Don't worry kids. Come tomorrow, we will get you home."

"Uh, captain?" One of the team said. "The report said that there were five ponies missing, but I only count four." He held out the report with all the names and pictures of the group which the captain took and confirmed himself.

"I'll take care of it. See that these ponies are fed and their wounds tended to." The team member nodded and went off to delegate while the captain walked over to a pair of the hikers that were huddled together. He sat down in front of the mares and began inspecting them for wounds. He was unable to see the yellow one's face so he decided to take care of the other first.

As he did so, he struck up a conversation. "So what are your names?"

"Blue Bell. And this is Sunny Day." She pointed to the mare hugging her tightly.

"Good, my name is Captain Sherwood. Can you tell me what happened Blue Bell?" He asked as he checked her breathing.

"Well, we were just camping out here, having a good time and such, when this freak blizzard came in. We didn't know what to do, so Rusty suggested we find a shelter that was better than our tents. We found a cave after a few hours of searching and settled down inside.

"A day later, we woke up to a strange sound. Rusty had told Chuck to stay here with Joy, Sunny, and me while he went out to investigate. Well, two hours passed without him coming back, so we began to get worried and all decided to go and look for him.

"We searched for an hour before we found any trace of him. To our horror, that trace was his blood soaked coat. It was torn to shreds and even worse, there were bone fragments and skin scattered around it as well. We didn't have long to mourn though. We could hear that same sound again, except this time it was much closer.

"Suddenly, we saw a silhouette in the distance. Chuck thought it was Rusty and so-called out saying that it wasn't a very nice prank. But the silhouette began to grow bigger and bigger as it came closer. As it got closer, a horrible stench grew in the air and it was a few meters away. We still couldn't make out what it was, but just as we were about to look closer, it made that sound from before and stood up on its hind legs. Before we knew it, I was being dragged away by the 2 meter tall beast. Sunny reacted by bucking it in the legs and it howled in anger, dropping me and taking a swipe at her.

"Before it could get its bearings, we ran as fast as we could back to the cave. The whole time we were running, we were being chased by the beast. Before it could catch us though, we were able to make it back to the cave. We thought we were done for but it didn't come in.

"We don't know why it didn't come in, we just knew that if we stayed here, it wouldn't get us. So we have been here for the last couple of days." She finished speaking and then went quiet.

The captain was awestruck at the tale he had just heard. "Miss Blue, I am sorry to hear that you have gone through so much." He turned to Sunny. "I guess she is taking it the hardest though, huh?"

Blue Bell nodded. "Rusty is... Was, her older brother. They were very close. She hasn't said a thing since."

"That was a very brave thing you did, bucking that monster to save your friend." He said to Sunny. She didn't say a thing. She just sniffled. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at the cuts you received when the creature attacked you."

She didn't make a move. Blue Bell softly rubbed her back. "It's okay."

Sunny sniffed again and nodded. She slowly started to turn around and as she did, he saw the cuts on her body. There were four long cuts that were parallel to each other going down her right side. Each cut was about one centimeter across and two centimeters deep, stretching from just above her right eye to her right flank. He gasped after seeing them for they were still oozing and bled when she put strain on them.

"Oh my gosh. We need to get you patched up as soon as possible." I turned to our doctor. "Doc Leaf, you need to take a look at this."

Our mare medical examiner quickly came over. "Oh my. I don't have any equipment to sew her up. I don't even have anything to clot her bleeding."

"We have to do something. She is nearly bleeding out."

Leaf thought for a moment. "Well the only thing I can think of is kill the infectious bacteria and then bandage her up."

"Will that help her?" Blue Bell asked.

"It will help keep her alive until she can receive proper treatment."

Sunny gripped Blue Bell and looked her in the eyes. Blue Bell saw fear in them.

"Will it hurt?" Blue Bell asked.

Leaf sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, it will hurt a lot. But it is the only thing we can do to stop her from getting an infection."

"Doc, before you start, what do you make of this right here?" The captain pointed to the smallest claw mark in Sunny's flank.

Leaf looked closer. "Hold still my dear." She focused on the sliver in her flank and quickly plucked it out with his magic, causing her to yelp. "Got it." She looked it over. "It looks like a claw fragment. We will need to get this checked out when we get back." She pulled out a bag and put it in. "Alright, now let's get you prepped for this." She turned to the captain. "Get a few flat, pointed rocks and place them in the fire."

"Sure thing Doc."

She turned to some other team members. "I need you to hold her down." They nodded and came over to her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Blue Bell asked.

"If you could hold her head still, that would be good." Blue Bell nodded and helped Leaf lay Sunny down. "Sunny, I am going to wrap up your eye first so we don't get anything in it." She began to bandage her eye. "Alright, let's get this done."

Several miles away, a beast stands up from its meal and runs toward the sound of something screaming in pain. Running towards its next meal.

"One more bandage and you should be good." Leaf set the last bandage. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"You weren't the one holding her down, Doc." One of the team members said.

Leaf rolled her eyes and walked towards the captain. "Sherwood, you may want to talk to Blue Bell, I think she is in a lot of pain too."

"Okay Leaf. Thanks."

Leaf smiled and went to check on her medical supplies. Sherwood walked over to Blue Bell who was gently stroking Sunny's mane, who had passed out from the pain within a few minutes of the treatment starting.

He sat down next to her and stared at the ceiling. "Some day, huh?"

"I guess so." She said back.

"So how did you know Rusty?" Sherwood asked.

The mare sighed. "We were engaged."

Sherwood wasn't prepared for that, so all he could say was, "Oh."

After silence fell for a few more minutes, he spoke again. "So I guess that's why you are taking such good care of her then, huh?"

"She has always been like a little sister to me. I just know that right now, she could really use the support of an older sibling."

"That's good to hear. You keep on doing that and she will be fine. But make sure to let your feelings out too, okay?"

She sniffled. "Okay." He stood up and was about to walk away when she stopped him. "Thanks."

He gave a tired grin. "No problem."

"Hey captain!" One of the team members called out.

"Yes."

"Bumper hasn't returned from getting firewood and we sent him out over an hour ago."

"You know him, he is probably out there waiting to prank us."

"Wait, do you smell something?"

"It is probably the burnt flesh from cauterizing Sunny's wounds."

"No, this is different."

"It's back!" Joy screamed in terror. "It's going to kill us all!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Chuck yelled. "Love you babe." He winked at her and then ran out the front.

"Don't be an idiot!" The captain yelled.

It was too late though, for as soon as he ran outside, he turned around looking for the beast. When turned to face the entrance, he shrugged his shoulders. "Guess it knew I was coming and was going to mess him up so it ran away." He laughed in victory.

"My hero." Joy said. Everypony else just rolled their eyes.

He was still laughing when there was a horrible screech. He covered his ears and then looked up. His jaw dropped and along with the rest of his body when everypony in the cave saw a large clawed paw swipe down at the pony, lopping off his head in one fell swoop.

Joy screamed in terror and ran out to his aid before Sherwood could stop her. Suddenly, another clawed paw came down and killed her too.

"Does anypony else want to try to rescue them, or have we learned our lesson?" Sherwood said sarcastically. Everypony shook their head. "Good. Now maybe we can figure out what to do before it decides to come in after us."

As they weighed their options, the decrepit arms of the beast could be seen still reaching down from the roof of the cave, each time hooking onto another piece of the fallen hikers. The sickening sounds of bones crunching and flesh slapping around in the beast's mouth that could be heard as the creature chewed was only matched by the sight of blood quickly dripping at the cavern's entrance.

"Stupid thing. Why can't you just leave us alone?" Said one of the team members, kicking one of the hot embers of the fire at cave entrance just as the beast was reaching for some last scraps of the ponies. The ember connected with the creature's arm and it let out a blood-curdling screech as it quickly retracted it arm. It could then be heard having what could be described as a tantrum on the roof just above their heads.

"Did you see that?" Doc Leaf asked. "That must be why it wouldn't come into the cave."

Sherwood nodded. "I believe we just found our ticket out of here." He turned to the team. "Get together all the supplies. We are gonna make some torches. See about making a sled as well." He turned to the girls. "Don't worry. We will get you two home safely."

* * *

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Captain Sherwood asked. Everypony else raised their torches and nodded. "Then let's show this beast what we are made of."

With Sunny Day safely tethered down to a makeshift sled, the group of rescuers began their way out of the safety of the cave and into the freezing tundra beyond, exposing themselves to the elements and the vicious brutality of the beast that lie in wait.

"Next stop: Vanhoover!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! So I think I am going to try and get voice actors via youtube voice auditions that I find, though none of them come even close to what I am looking for with Luna's voice, so I am still looking for somepony who can do that. Also, still need artists and animators. Starting another college semester, though only part-time, and I have a full time job that requires me to be work from late afternoon to early morning, but I will still try my best to put out new chapters. That's it, I think. Please remember to post a review and thanks for reading!**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	28. Chapter 28

My New Life

Chapter 28 - Tracks in the Snow

The rescue team walked all day without any rest. They were tired and cold from traversing the endless frozen landscape. The wind and snow that blew without relent felt like stinging needles against their chapped skin, causing every step one of agony. Many a time, they would stumble and fall, but the constant threat of freezing to death would make them get back up and continue on. They all knew they could not stop for fear of the beast coming to take them.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of pain and suffering, the team arrived at the train station that was located just a few miles west from the Crystal Empire. They all agreed to catch the train to Van Hoover instead risking the trek to the city of crystal.

Luckily, the train was ready to go. "All aboard who's going aboard! Next stop: Van Hoover!" The conductor shouted. Of course, the rescue team and their rescuees were the only ones there. The captain approached him. "Ah Captain Sherwood! How are you doing my friend?"

"Cold and tired, Pete. I am getting too old for these rescue missions."

"Oh dear. We better get you all inside then. Mares and injured first."

The team quickly untethered Sunny Day from the sled as Pete opened the larger doors so that they could easily maneuver her into the train car. Doc Leaf helped Blue Bell into the main door as the other team members began to unpack the sled.

Suddenly there was a loud roar in the distance. "What in the hay was that?" Pete asked.

"That would be the reason why we need to depart as soon as possible." Sherwood answered. He turned to the team. "Is that everything?"

One of the ponies looked over the sled and nodded. "Yes sir. All the supplies have been loaded up."

"Good. Get on board then and make sure everything is secure. After that, get some rest. We have had a long day."

"Yes sir!" The team all boarded and the train and went about their duties.

Pete the conductor stepped out of the train car again. "Last call for the train to Van Hoover!" He called out.

Suddenly, stepping out from behind a postbox, a figure in a black cloak walked up to the train.

"Oh my goodness! You scared me stranger."

The figure said nothing, but instead just extended out a hoof and gave him a ticket.

"Quiet one, eh?"

Once again, he said nothing.

"Well then, let's get you settled in, shall we?"

The figure nodded and followed the conductor on board.

Shortly afterwards, the whistle blew and the train slowly began to turn its wheels. Eventually, it began to work into its regular motion and was soon on its way to Van Hoover.

* * *

Just a few miles away, the beast ran up the slope, stopping at the top to sniff the air. The scent of its prey still strong in its maw, it roared in blood-lust and ran towards the train station.

* * *

About one hour into the trip, Captain Sherwood was checking on his team when he came across an unfamiliar figure sitting in one of the booths. He walked up to the figure. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing to the bench directly across from the cloaked stranger.

The stranger, without making a sound, simply shook his head.

"Much obliged." Sherwood slowly lowered himself onto the bench. After repositioning to get comfortable, he settled down and sat quietly for a bit, just resting.

"Quite a blizzard, isn't it?" Sherwood said, looking out the window.

The stranger said nothing.

"Haven't seen one like this in almost forty years. That was a cold one, let me tell ya." Sherwood said.

The stranger continued his silence, only slightly turning his head to look out the window.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

The stranger just shrugged.

"You have a name?"

"R-Rusty." The stranger said in a ragged voice, followed by a fit of coughing.

"You need some water?" Sherwood asked.

"Yes."

Sherwood stood up and got some water for Rusty who quickly swigged the paper cup's contents.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So your name is Rusty?"

He nodded.

"Rusty Gear?"

He nodded again.

"Your friends thought you had died at the hands of that beast. Why didn't you come back to them?"

He shrugged. "Thought I would be better off dead, the way I am now."

"Oh, come on. It couldn't be that bad if you are here and talking to me."

Rusty stayed silent but then gestured to his left shoulder. "It ripped off my leg." And then he gestured to his head, which was still confined in his hood. "It also took some of the flesh off my face."

Sherwood sat quietly for a moment. "So you just planned on abandoning your fiancé and your sister?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Well, yes. But have you made yourself known?"

"No. I am not sure I can."

"Of course you can. They were forlorned by the knowledge of your death. Finding that you are still alive, no matter your condition, would fill them with joy."

"But what if.."

"No buts."

Rusty stewed over these thoughts for a bit and then sighed. "Fine, but not yet."

"Alright, but I want you to do it before we get to Van Hoover."

"Okay."

"Now then, I have to check on a few things. You should gather your thoughts together." Sherwood stood up and cracked his back. He then held out his hoof and said, "It was nice meeting you."

Rusty held out his right leg and shook his. "Likewise."

An hour later, the loudspeaker came on with a chime. "Attention passengers! I need to inform you that we are unable to stop at Van Hoover due to worsening weather conditions. We will instead be stopping at Ponyville. We are sorry for the inconvenience." The speaker chimed again and went off.

"That's terrible! Can Sunny even survive that long?" Blue Bell asked.

Doc Leaf checked her vital signs again. "I believe so. But she will need to be rushed to the hospital immediately after we arrive."

"Are you sure?"

Doc Leaf nodded. "Positive. Just sit down and relax. We have a long ride ahead."

* * *

Pete was making his rounds on the train, walking through each car and seeing if passengers needed assistance. Of course, today was a particularly slow day because of the blizzard, so most of the car were empty. Though there were no other passengers besides Sherwood and his group, he was a stickler for the rules and carried out his duty of checking every car.

When he reached the second to the last car, he thought he saw something on the back of the caboose. He thought it odd and opened the door to the caboose and walked in.

"Hello. Is someone there?"

The thing shifted.

"Excuse me sir. I don't believe I received a ticket from you. If you would please come inside..." Just then, the train caught some of the strong wind of the blizzard causing it to jolt to the side.

"Oh dear!" Pete reached for the nearest object and steadied himself. As he picked himself up, he looked again out the rear window and saw that nothing was there.

He took off his cap and scratched his head. "Hmm. Must have just been my imagination." He shrugged and started his walk back to the front of the train.

* * *

"Approaching Ponyville Station! Please take all your belongings with you as you exit the train car. We hope you will ride with us again soon." The loudspeaker announced, though Sherwood and his crew were too busy to hear. They quickly got Sunny Day off the train and began to run towards the hospital.

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Injured pony coming through!" Sherwood shouted, heading the front of the group to make a path through the crowd of bystanders.

Back at the train station, Blue Bell was told to wait for somepony by Sherwood.

"Blue Bell."

She turned around to see the pony in the black cloak that she saw on the train with them. "Who are you?"

He paused and then pulled back his hood.

She gasped. "Rusty Gear!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Has it been a month already?! Hmm, well sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I got my mojo back, I think, so I should be pumping out some more chapters. I already have the next two written, so it is all good. I have been having trouble staying awake during the day, so that is my excuse. Anyways, credit for the OCs goes to me, of course. Shadowfic47x wants you all to know that there is a deviantART page for the movie that you cant post your art to. It is called: ProjectPureHeart. Um, that is it. Thanks for reading and please comment or review.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	29. Chapter 29

My New Life

Chapter 29 - It's a Monster!

"What's all the commotion about?" Twilight asked as she made her way into Ponyville Hospital.

"There was an attack up north and the doctors said they have never seen anything like it before." One of the nurses said.

"What, the wounds?"

"No. What we found inside the wound." Said a green mare.

"Oh, hello. I am Twilight Sparkle."

"I am Doctor Leaf." She bowed.

Twilight blushed. "There is really no need for that."

"Well, the reason we asked for you is that we found this claw fragment, but we are unsure of the beast that it came from."

"I see. Did you see the beast?"

"Yes and no. We saw its arms as it slaughtered two of the hikers we were sent to find."

"That's horrible!"

"You don't know the half of it." A gruff voice said.

Twilight turned to see an older stallion walking up the hallway. "Good evening." She said.

"I wish it was." He bowed. "Captain Sherwood, Northern Equestria Rescue Team leader. You are Miss Sparkle?"

Twilight nodded.

"Good, this is a very strange thing we have found and we can use somepony with as much knowledge as yourself."

She blushed again. "Oh, please. I am nothing special."

"Don't downplay yourself. You and your husband are renowned for your research skills all over Equiestria. I am honored to be in your presence."

"Seriously, that's enough." Eclipse said as he walked in to the room.

"He's right. Go ahead and give me the specimen so I can begin studying it." Twilight affirmed.

Sherwood gave her the specimen.

"Now I would like to get a description of the beast, if you don't mind?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, like I said before, we only got a look at its arms. The ponies who could give you a better description-"

"Are here." Blue Bell said as she and Rusty joined the group.

"Ah, Miss Bell. I see you found your friend." Sherwood said as he smiled.

"Yes, at least most of him." She sadly confirmed.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked.

Rusty turned to Blue Bell and she nodded. He uttered a sigh and spoke. "I am Rusty Gear. I am Sunny Day's older brother and Blue Bell's fiancé. I was the first victim of the hike." He pulled off his cloak and everypony else gasped at the sight of his mangled body.

"How are you not dead?" Eclipse asked as he took a closer look at his missing limb.

"To tell you the truth, I am not sure. One minute I am at the beast's mercy, waiting for it to eat me, the next I am being carried by some kind of creature that walked on two legs."

"But it wasn't the beast?"

"No. Even though the beast also walked on two legs, this creature was somewhat nicer. Before I knew it, though, I was back in the blizzard, looking for the train station."

"Your story has a lot of holes in it." Eclipse said.

"I know. But I really don't know how to explain it any other way."

"Okay, well first I want to know the beast's description."

"Right. It was about two meters tall with long arms and had brown fur."

Eclipse pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw. "Uhuh. What else?"

"Oh, it had sharp teeth and horns." Blue Bell added. "But it was taller than two meters. It was more like three meters."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"The eyes. Those eyes were ones that seemed to pierce my very soul." Blue Bell said.

"Okay. Was this the beast you saw?" Eclipse held out the drawing.

Everypony stared in silence.

"Um, honey. That is a sailboat." Twilight said.

"Yes, well I never was great at drawing." He explained, throwing the sketchpad aside.

Everypony sighed at his horrible attempt.

"We will get a real sketch artist for you. In the meantime, why don't you two relax and wait for your friend to get out of surgery. Me and mister 'master artisan' will head back to the library to begin researching." Twilight concluded.

"I never said I was a master artisan." Eclipse pleaded in his defense.

"Miss Sparkle. There is two more things." Captain Sherwood said.

"Yes Captain?"

"The first is that it seems to not like warmth."

"Alright. And the second?" She said, writing that in her notes.

He motioned her closer. "It may have followed us here."

* * *

"Why is there snow in October?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Does it matter? It's snow!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"That's right. And you know what that means?" Scootaloo said.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Ice Sculptors!" They all shouted together.

After five minutes Sweetie Belle looked over at the others sculptures. "Hey Scoots, I like your sculpture and all, but how did you make it so fast." Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah and what is it supposed to be?" Applebloom added.

"My sculpture? I thought one of you made it." Scootaloo said.

"It wasn't me." Sweetie Belle said.

"It's not mine neither." Applebloom commented.

"Well then, whose is it? It couldn't have made itself. Could it?"

Suddenly, the sculpture seemed to stir.

"Did it just move?" Sweetie Belle asked, taking a step back.

"No, its just your imagination." Scootaloo said.

The sculpture then emitted a low growl.

"I think it just growled at us." Applebloom said.

"Nah, its just a hunk of ice. I'll show ya." Scootaloo picked up her chisel and brought it close to the sculpture. Readying her hammer, she brought it down hard on the ice and the sculpture jumped up and howled in pain.

The girls screamed and ran away to the closest house they could find: Fluttershy's.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Help us!" They screamed as they pounded on the door.

"Girls? What's wrong?" She asked in her dainty voice.

"Yeah. It looks like you saw a ghost." Kat Scratch added.

"No, it wasn't a ghost. It was a monster!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"A monster? Please. I'm sure you just saw a deer or something." Kat said.

"No, it was a monster. It was huge too. Like twenty feet tall." Scootaloo gestured with her legs to show that it was big, though her legs were still small so she didn't seem very convincing.

"So if I go outside, I will see a monster that stands above the tree line?" Kat asked.

"Don't go outside Kat! It will eat you!" Applebloom pleaded.

"Oh come on. Nothing is going to happen." She said as she opened the door.

"NOOO!" They all screamed.

"There is nothing out here."

"See girls. We told you there was nothing to worry abo-" Fluttershy was cut off.

"No, Shy. There is nothing out here. Like, none of your animals are out here."

"What?" She walked to the door and gasped. "You're right. They are all gone."

"And why is there snow all over the ground?" Kat asked.

"Oh, that must be it. The animals must think it is time to hibernate and so have all gone to do their things to prepare to do so." Fluttershy said optimistically.

"But then why are all of your chickens gone?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they flew south for the winter." Fluttershy began to tear up a bit.

"Shy, you and I both know chickens can't fly."

"I know. I was just trying to be optimistic." The tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Hey now. Don't go and do that." Kat tried to comfort her but to no avail. She looked around and saw something in the bushes. "Hey, that looks like a deer. Maybe it knows what happened."

Fluttershy looked over at the bushes and saw that there was indeed a pair of antlers sticking out of them. She sniffed and visibly lightened up. She walked over to the bush and straightened up. "Excuse me, but do you know what happened to all the animals?"

It didn't respond. It seemed preoccupied in eating something, at least, that is what it sounded like.

"Excuse me, may I please have your attention?"

It continued to munch away at whatever it was eating.

Getting more upset, Fluttershy finally worked up the courage to touch it to get its attention. "Excuse me, I am talking to you."

It stopped. It slowly began to stand and turn around. Every second, Fluttershy's eyes grew bigger with terror.

"Fluttershy! Run!" Kat screamed.

But she couldn't, she was paralyzed with fear. She realized that what it had been eating was her chickens. She could see the feathers strewn about and the blood smeared across its face. She was in shock from seeing all this.

The creature eased itself down until it was looking directly into her eyes. Then it let out a blood curdling screech, sending spittle and blood all over Fluttershy's face. That caused her to come out of her shock and she ran back to her cottage.

Strangely enough, the beast did not pursue, but instead disappeared back into the forest.

As soon as she was back inside her house, the girls swarmed her.

"That was it! That was the monster we saw!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Told you it was huge!" Scootaloo added.

"Alright girls, back up. Give her some room, she needs to breathe." Kat said.

The girls slowly backed up and Kat helped Fluttershy to the couch, Angel gladly giving up his spot for her. He took her hoof and patted it slowly. She was back in a state of shock.

"It... It... It..." She tried to say, but couldn't utter anything else.

"Shh. It's okay. The monster is gone now. You're safe." Kat gently stroked her mane as she offered more comforting words. She turned to the CMCs. "Girls, I am going to take you home. It will be safer than it is here."

"But we want to help." Sweetie Belle whined.

Kat held up her hoof. "I know you do, but it is out of your hooves. This needs to be dealt with by professionals." She turned to Angel Bunny. "Look after her until I get back." He saluted and grabbed a carrot, lifted it to his shoulder and started walking back and forth in a military fashion.

"Come on girls, it will be dark soon."

* * *

The beast ran through the forest at top speed, destroying anything that got in its way.

It finally came to a clearing with a pond and a few animals drinking out of it. It stretched forth its paw and the pond quickly froze over.

The animals that were near the pond got scared and tried to flee. But the beast ran with such speed that it was able to dispatch the many animals within a few seconds. The once white snow was quickly turned red with the blood that was spilled from the animals. The beast then began to consume the many bodies. Though its hunger was still unsatisfied.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Said a voice.

The beast turned its head to the sound.

"Oh, it has great hearing, too. That is pretty cool." Said a different voice.

"But, it sure is ugly."

The beast roared.

"Now, now. No need to be testy." Red Rum said, stepping out of the bushes.

"Yeah, we just want to help you feed." Bullet Blaster added as he also stepped out.

The beast roared again and began to charge at them.

"Oh my gosh, it's charging at us. What are we going to do?" Bullet Blaster said sarcastically. He looked at Red Rum with a grin.

Red Rum rolled his eyes with a smirk and put up a force field.

The beast rammed into the force field and then jumped back.

"You should just surround it." Bullet Blaster said.

"I was going to." He did so and the beast began ramming the walls, trying its best to get out.

"Man I never imagined it would be this creepy looking, did you?" Bullet Blaster asked.

Red Rum shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. As long as it does what it has to." Directing his attention to the beast, he pulled out a device. "Now this is going to hurt a lot. Would you like to do the honors Blaster?"

"Heck yes!"

Red Rum hoofed him the device and he stuck it in his gun. He aimed and fired at the beast. Its howls of pain could be heard throughout the region.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! So I have a question for you all? Do you guys like the gore I sometimes put in? If you don't, I will tone it down a bit. Please answer. Anyways, we have fan music for Pony Split: The Movie by DerpyFacey. The link is in my blog on fimfiction. Check it out! Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	30. Chapter 30

My New Life

Chapter 30 - The Beast

**Luna's POV**

"Your highness. The Hearth's Warming Eve play is going to begin soon. Your carriage is waiting."

"I will be right there." I said in a sad tone. It had been almost three months since Pure Heart was placed in the hospital. The staff said I wasn't allowed anywhere near him. They said it was too dangerous for his health. I wanted to stay in my bedroom, but Pure Heart would of wanted me to go, especially since the kids were in the play this year.

I put on my jewelry and such and got the kids the together.

As soon as we were about to walk out the door, Moonbeam began to cry.

I knelt down next to her and took her in my embrace. "Honey, what is wrong?"

She sniffled. "I miss Daddy. Why can't he come to the show, too?"

I pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Because he is sick."

"But he has been sick for so long. Why doesn't he get better?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know sweetie." I kissed her on the forehead. "I just don't know." I held her for a couple seconds longer. "But you know what I do know?"

She sniffled. "What?"

"I know that your Daddy wishes, more than anything, that he could be here to see you and your brother and sister in the play. I also know that he loves you very much. And so do I." I wiped away her remaining tears and she sniffled again.

"Thanks Mommy. I love you, too."

I smiled and set her down gently. "Now then, let's get going. We don't want to keep the crowd waiting."

They trotted out the door as I myself wiped my own tear away quickly. Then I walked out and closed the door.

* * *

We arrived just in time for the kids to quickly get into costume and then get ready to go out on stage. Of course the kids were just extras, but they were excited none the less.

I flew up to my private booth and took a seat.

"Hello Princess Luna." Somepony from behind said.

I turned and saw that it was Vapor Sky and Cloudlight.

"Oh, hello."

"May we sit with you, Princess?" Cloudlight asked.

"Of course. It would be very lonely up here if you didn't." I patted the seats next to me and they took their seats.

"I absolutely love Hearth's Warming Eve. The singing, the presents, the joy, the presents." Cloudlight said.

"You said presents twice." Vapor Sky retorted.

"That's because that is my favorite part."

Vapor Sky punched him in the arm, bringing back a load of memories. A stray tear fell down my cheek.

"Luna, are you okay?" Cloudlight asked, concern in his voice.

I quickly wiped away my tear and sat straight up. "I am fine."

Trumpets flared signaling that the show was about to begin. This year before the show started, Tia allowed them to give out credit for the wonderful costume designs.

"Ladies and gentlecolts. Tonight's production is thanks to two very special ponies: Miss Rarity of Ponyville." Rarity stood up in the audience and waved. "And Mister Gray Shark of Canterlot." A light gray pony next to her also stood up and waved. "Now without further ado, the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant." The announcer walked off stage and somepony else in garbs came out from behind the curtain.

"Once upon a time, before the peaceful rule of Celestia..."

* * *

One Hour Later

"Unicorns are snobs." Chancellor Puddinghead said.

The play was finally coming to its conclusion.

The roar of the windigo sounded in the play. "What are those things?" Private Pansy asked.

"They must be windigos." Clover the Clever answered.

Suddenly there was another screech, different from that of the windigo.

"Psst, I don't remember that in the script." One of the actors said.

"Neither do I." Said another one. "Just improvise."

The screech sounded again, though this time it was much closer. The lights went out and ponies began to panic.

"Due to technical difficulties, the show will be canceled, and so will you." Said somepony different from the announcer.

"'And so will you'? What kind of line is that?" Said somepony else.

"Shut up." The lights came back on and two ponies appeared on the stage.

"What happened to the actors?" Someone in the audience asked.

"Oh, you mean them?" One of the ponies pointed to the three actors who played the assistants and everypony gasped. They were not just dead, but slaughtered.

"Now you may think 'What kind of monster could do such a thing?' Well I could tell you, but I find it better to demonstrate." He whistled and the screech from before sounded again. A cold chill came over the audience as the lights flickered again.

When they came back on, a beast appeared on stage, though it hid in the shadows. It held a struggling actor.

"Please, don't hurt me." He pleaded.

"Oh don't worry. It won't hurt a bit." The first pony said. He smiled. "Go ahead."

The beast barely moved, but within an instant, the actors head was gone, blood still pumping out of the corpses neck as it continued to struggle until finally it stopped moving all together.

"Neat demonstration, huh?" The pony laughed.

Guards were now beginning to surround the two ponies and the beast.

"Who do you think you are?" One of them said.

"Finally, someone asked." The other pony said. He gestured to the first one, who nodded.

"My name is Red Rum."

"And mine is Bullet Blaster."

"And this..." He pointed to the beast. "Is our pet. His name is Blood Storm." The beast roared as it ate the rest of the body it held and stepped forward. The crowd screamed in terror.

"That's the monster we saw!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

"That's the creature that ate my chickens!" Fluttershy also screamed.

"That is the beast that ate my leg!" Rusty Gear yelled.

"This is no mere monster." Red Rum stepped back and pointed to the beast. "This is a body that has been possessed by the spirit of gluttony! This is what your worst nightmares look like manifested into flesh! This is the winter that will never thaw!" Red Rum stomped his hoof. "This is the Wendigo!" The beast screeched again, this time louder than the others.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Last week I asked whether you minded me using gore and I got no objections, so I left this chapter as is. Anyways, I had a mild heart attack this weekend. Don't worry, I'm fine. It actually could of been a nervous breakdown from seeing the season finale of MLP, boy that was a crappy ending. I mean, sure it was great Twilight became an alicorn, but did you what Luna was wearing?! It was pink! But I digress, I ended up just taking a hot shower and went to sleep for a few hours and I was fine. Advice to all of you, DO NOT drink two 32oz monsters in a row, especially if you have not had any sleep in a day. Oh and I broke my veggie vow for a few minutes and ate meat for the first time in almost a year. Safe to say, I won't be eating meat ever again, because I hated it. So that is my life right now. Just thought you should know. Okay, well thanks for reading and please comment or review.**

**Brohoof - Ark125**


	31. Chapter 31

My New Life

Chapter 31 - Wendigo

**Luna's POV**

The crowd began to run towards the exit in a panic. The wendigo saw this and attempted to run after them, but was stopped by something that seemed to cause it pain.

It was then I realized my children were still on stage. I quickly flew down to the stage and looked for them.

"What are you looking for, Luna?" Said somepony next to me. I turned and saw it was Red Rum.

I jumped away from him. "Where are my children?" I screamed.

"Oh, them. I think they are about to become dinner." He pointed and what I saw terrified me.

The wendigo had them cornered. They were all crying hysterically.

"You stay away from them!" I yelled as I ran in front of them. I drew my sword and faced the beast.

It was now that I got a better look of it. It had red-brown fur that was tattered all along its body. Its body was torn up and had open sores all over. It had two antlers like a deer on its head and it lips were chapped. Its eyes were pitted deep in its skull, yet the yellow pupil shined through.

The most hideous part about this creature, though, was its chest. There was no skin on it, just the bare rib cage that protected the vital organs that continued to run.

It stood there, baring its yellow teeth at me, unmoving. Its eyes seemed to flicker as it stared at me. It began to back off.

"What are you doing?! Kill them!" Red Rum yelled. He pressed something and the beast screeched in pain. It turned towards Red Rum and roared. "You dare to defy me?! Let's see how you like it when we turn up the heat!" He turned a dial and then pressed the button on what seemed to be a controller. The beast screeched again in pain and this time fell to the floor.

"You are pathetic!" The one called Bullet Blaster said. He took a few pieces of wreckage of the set and stuck it in his hoof. He then pointed it at the creature and fired many shots of magic out of his hoof.

"Bullet Blaster!" Gray Shark yelled as he stepped onto the stage.

He turned. "Well, well. Look who followed me here to this forsaken planet. How have you been Gray Shark?" He asked as he reloaded his hoof.

"Cut the chatter! You better leave if you know what's good for you." He held up his hoof and a blade popped out.

"Oh, I am so scared. You know I would have been the one to survive in that power plant..."

"Shut up!" He looked around, seemingly to see if anyone had heard him.

"Bullet Blaster. We are going to retreat. There is nothing more we can do here now."

"Ah, come on. What about him?" He pointed to Gray Shark.

"You can kill him another day."

"And it?" He gestured at the creature that was trying to get up.

Red Rum smiled. "Since it didn't want to obey, we have no use for it. We will leave it to die." He turned the dial all the way and then set the device on the floor. With a swift movement, he stomped on the button, shattering the device and causing the beast to go into a frenzy. Bullet Blaster fired a smoke bomb and they escaped before the guards could catch them.

"It's gone mad! Restrain it!" One of the guards yelled.

I looked at it and noticed something that glimmered in its chest. "Stay here." I said to the children and they nodded.

I turned back to the creature and drew my sword. I walked up to it and it lunged at me. I side stepped to avoid the blow but kept my calm demeanor.

"Your highness, please stay back!" Vapor Sky yelled above the cries of the beast.

"Just keep it restrained. I know what I am doing." I held up my sword and thrust it at the beast's chest, causing a shattering sound as black pieces of metal fell out.

The beast immediately relaxed and then fell to the floor.

"Now is our chance! Tie it up!" Vapor Sky said.

"Take it to the dungeon." I said.

"Luna, I don't think a jail cell will hold it back." Cloudlight said.

"Then make magic shackles. I don't care what you have to do, just make sure it stays in Canterlot!" I yelled.

He bowed. "Yes Princess."

"Your majesty, we need to get you and your children out of here. Please follow me." Vapor Sky said.

I nodded and pushed the children forward to get them to move. We began to follow the guard, but I could not stop looking back at the beast. Every time I looked over my shoulder, I saw it staring back at me.

* * *

"It was indeed a Wendigo." Eclipse said.

The day after the incident, Tia, Death, Twilight, Eclipse, and myself were all in the study.

"Don't you mean a Windigo?" Celestia asked.

Twilight shook her head. "No, a Windigo is only a spirit. A Wendigo is what that spirit becomes when it takes possession of a body."

"And they aren't satisfied with just taking any body, it must be of somepony that was consumed by hatred, greed, and/or had consumed the flesh of its own species." Eclipse said.

Tia gasped. "That means..."

"It's very much possible." Eclipse said.

"What is?" I said.

They turned quiet.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

They remained silent.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I will go straight to the source." I began to walk out of the room.

"Wait princess." Eclipse said.

I stopped at the doorway. "What is it?"

"Don't be fooled by it. Other than its ability to produce ice, it can also shapeshift. That is how it sometimes lures its prey, by changing into a loved one."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I walked out of the study.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Not much to say this week except I am really excited for the upcoming chapters. That's it. Thanks for reading and please review or comment.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	32. Chapter 32

My New Life

Chapter 32 - Interrogation

"Which cell is it in?" I asked Vapor Sky as we walked down the dungeon corridor.

"Umm, this one." She said as we stopped in front of a steel door.

"Open it." I said.

"Are you sure? It is a very strong creature."

"I can more than handle anything it does. Now open it!" I seethed.

She fumbled the keys but got them into the lock. "I am going to close the door behind you, but when you want out, just tap the door three times." She instructed and I thanked her.

She opened the door, I stepped in, and then she closed the door.

I looked towards the back of the cell and saw a shadow.

"Good evening." I said.

"Luna? Is that you?"

I was startled at the response. I began to quake a little. "P-Pure Heart?"

Slowly, a single, shackled hoof stepped into the light. "It is you." The chains rattled as he walked forward.

"Pure Heart." I said in relief as I stepped toward him. But I then stopped, remembering what Eclipse had said about wendigos being able to pose as loved ones. "How do I know you are really my husband?"

He looked stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on. I know this is just a trick to get me to come closer." I took a step back.

He frowned and shook his head. "Luna, Luna, Luna. This is silly. You know it's me."

"No, I do not. Last I checked, my husband was in the hospital."

"So you have seen me in there?"

I scuffed the dirt as I looked down. "No, but it is what my sister has told me. She told me that he is in an unstable condition that can't be threatened by outside contaminants."

"And you believe her."

"Of course I do!" I snapped.

He shook his head. "Really? Didn't you think it suspicious that they all clammed up when you started talking about me?"

I paused. "How did you know about that?"

"We're connected, aren't we? I know what you are thinking."

I took another step back. "Then what am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking that there is no way I can really be Pure Heart because he would never hurt innocent ponies, much less eat them."

I was stunned in horror. "There is no way you could know that." I fell back on to my rear end in shock.

"Yes, there is. You don't have to accept it now, but the truth of the matter is that I am your husband, Pure Heart."

I stood up on shaky legs and backed up to the door. "No! I won't accept it. You are not my husband. He would feel remorse for what he did. You are completely at peace with it."

"If I am not him, then why did I stop before eating our children."

I turned towards the door, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I have heard enough of your lies." I tapped on the cell door twice.

As I was about to tap it a third time, I heard the chains shuffle. "If you will not believe me, then I have no choice."

I turned in time to see a large clawed hand thrust in my direction. In defense, I pulled my sword and slashed off the beast's hand. It howled in agony and went in for another attack. This time I was ready and thrusted my sword straight through it's heart.

It cried out and slowly shrank down to a motionless form on the floor. "Ask your sister." It whispered. Then it was dead.

I turned and tapped on the door three times.

"Princess, what was all the commotion about?" Vapor Sky asked.

"Do not worry about it. Just shut the door, I must go talk to my sister." I walked back down the hallway and up the stairs to the throne room.

* * *

"So Luna, how was your visit with the beast?" Tia asked as I walked into the room.

"Horrid. It tried to kill me."

She looked shocked. "It did?"

"Yes. But do not worry, I dispatched it."

Tia openly gasped and fell out of her throne. "You don't mean?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I killed it. Funny thing is that when it took the form of Pure Heart, it told me that it was him. Of course, I didn't believe it for a second because Pure Heart is still at the hospital, right?"

She was visibly shaking now and I went to her side to help her up. "What's the matter sister?"

Once she was back on her throne, she cleared her throat. "That was him."

I cocked my head. "What?"

She shook her head. "Months back, when Eclipse was admitted to the hospital, there was a disturbance in Pure Heart's room. When I got there to see what it was, I saw what looked like that beast and Pure Heart mixed together eating the staff. It then escaped into the night."

I went silent.

"Luna, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I knew how much it would upset you."

"So you thought that I would be less upset when I found out this way?! With the blood of my husband on my hooves!"

"You were not supposed to find out."

"Oh and I suppose that would have made everything so much better!"

"Now Luna, I was only trying to look out for my sister."

"And who might that be? Certainly you are not talking about me." I turned away, tears erupting from my eyes. "As far as I am concerned, I have no sister." I ran out of the room.

"Wait, Luna!" I heard Tia yell, but I was already gone.

* * *

**Hive of the Changelings**

"King Kron, the beast is now dead." A changeling said.

"Already? We haven't even had enough time to get all the information we need." Kron said, rubbing his chin.

"We should go check on him, see what he has extracted." Chrysalis said.

"Good idea, my love." He said, reaching across the throne and giving her a peck on the cheek.

They both stood up and walked down to the dungeon and opened a door. As soon as it opened, they could hear screams of agony from inside.

"Tell us what we want to know, and we will stop." Red Rum said.

"Wow, sounds like he is really enjoying himself." Chrysalis said.

"Of course he is. He is a Grade A lunatic after all." Kron laughed.

In the room, there was a rack and along the walls were multiple instruments of torture. Currently the rack was occupied by a single bipedal figure.

"Now tell me, what I want to know or I will cut out one of your kidneys next." Red Rum said.

The figure turned his bruised face to him and spat on him.

He wiped of the spittle and smiled. "Have it your way."

"That's enough." Kron said.

Red Rum turned. "Come on. We were just about to have some fun."

"I said that's enough. You can play doctor some other time."

He put the bloody scalpel down and walked out of the room.

"Hello again." Kron said as he stepped into the room. "Let's chat."

The figure turned away.

"Face your king when he speaks to you." Chrysalis said, grabbing his chin and turning it towards Kron.

"He is not my king." The figure said.

"Bite your tongue!" Chrysalis hissed, smacking him across the face.

"Can I please? That way I don't have to talk to you two." He smirked.

"No, no. Don't go and do that, or we will have to get the information from another source. One with maybe a more royal presence." Kron smirked.

"You stay away from them!" The figure shouted.

"Then tell us what we want to know!" Kron yelled, slamming his hoof on the table.

The figure sighed. "Alright. But first, you must promise to stay away from them."

"I give you my word." Kron said, raising his hoof.

"Okay. Here his how you do it..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! So my aunt gave me a great idea. She said I should make Pony Split available for Kindles, so I said, "What the hay. Sure!" So I am also putting that on my big list of things to do. Other than that, no big news. The next chapter might be a little late since I haven't even started on it yet, but we will see. Alright, thanks for reading and please remember to comment.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	33. Chapter 33

My New Life

Chapter 33 - Fell for It

**Luna's POV**

"Princess Luna?" Came a voice at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Twilight."

I wiped away some tears. "Come in."

She opened the door of my room and came over to my bed, sitting next to me.

"Luna, I have news about the wendigo."

I started to sob again.

"We found that it wasn't actually a wendigo at all. It was a mixture of a few species."

"One of them was pony, wasn't it?" I said through the tears.

"Actually, no."

I ceased crying. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that it was a mutant of some sort. The base species was the strangest of all though."

"What was it?"

"Changeling."

I stood up and turned to her. "Twilight, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Luna."

"Will you please watch my children?"

She had a puzzled look on her face. "Um, sure I guess. But where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it." I stepped away from her and went to the balcony. I spread my wings and jumped off the balcony.

* * *

A few hours later, I arrived at the hive of the changelings.

"Princcesss Luna. We have been exxpecting you." A drone said to me.

"Good. Show me to your queen." I said.

"Asss you wissh." It said. It turned and motioned for me to follow.

Deep into the catacombs of the hive we traveled. We passed many changelings that seemed to snicker as we walked by. I paid no mind to it though, for I was content to focus on why I was here.

After several minutes, we arrived at the throne room of the hive. Sitting there, awaiting me, was none other than Queen Chrysalis and some other changeling of the same stature.

"Well, well. Look who has come to visit us my dear." Chrysalis said.

"Queen Chrysalis, I demand to know what you did to my husband." I said, stomping my hoof for effect.

"Me? I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about." She said, feigning her innocence.

"Oh please. Stop putting up such a ridiculous act. We found traces of changeling DNA in the beast you sent."

"Oh, you must be talking about Kron's wendigo." She said gesturing to the tall, black changeling sitting next to her.

"So it was you who made it." I seethed.

"Of course it was me." The tall changeling said. He stepped down from his throne and starting walking towards me. "Though I can't take all the credit. If it were not for the knowledge of a pony, we would not of been able to make such a creature."

"Who might that be?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you will meet him soon enough. Or should I say, 'You would have.'" He made a high pitched screech, causing me to cover my ears.

When it ended, I heard the wing beats of a thousand changelings, coming towards me.

"Take her." He said. He began to laugh as several changelings began to fly at me.

I drew my swords and began to fight off the onslaught as best as I could. But in the end, it proved futile.

"Just give up. Soon you will join your husband." He howled with laughter as I was forced to my knees. He walked forward and stood in front of me. Raising a hoof he said, "Lights out."

* * *

One Day Later - Canterlot

"Your highness." A guard said as he approached Celestia and Death in the throne room. "There is a package here for you."

"Thank you." She said as she lifted the package up. The guard saluted and walked away.

"There's a note tied to the top." Death stated.

She took the note and began to read aloud. "Hello Royals. We have your precious sister, Princess Luna. She has not yet been harmed too severely, but we can not promise her safety for much longer. Give us the Alicorn Amulet and we might let her go. Meet us at the edge of The Pit in the Badlands in three days and you will see her alive. As proof that we really do have her, we give you something of hers. Until then, Queen Chrysalis and King Kron. P.S. Only Celestia and Death are to come."

After reading the letter, Celestia tore open the box and gasped. "They really do have her." She said, lifting up Luna's royal necklace and crown.

* * *

Three Days Later - Badlands

Princess Celestia and Prince Death landed on a plateau next to The Pit. Celestia looked around and saw the two royal changelings standing at the edge of the cliff, Luna tied up and unconscious next to them.

"So they showed up. Looks like they are every bit as soft as we thought." Chrysalis laughed.

"Stop this foolishness! Give us Luna!" Celestia yelled.

"Only after you give us the Alicorn Amulet." Kron said. "And don't try anything funny. These cliffs are ever so fragile, so much in fact that one misstep would plunge Luna into the bottomless hole behind us."

Death turned to Celestia and she nodded at him. "Alright, here you go." He said, taking the box on his back in one of his tendrils from the earth and sending it towards them.

"Ah, finally." Kron said as he lifted the pendant out of the box and placed it around his neck. "Now then, let us see what this can really do." His horn glowed and a flash of lightning shot out at Celestia.

"Move!" Death said, as he pushed her out of the way, causing him to get hit instead.

"You monster! What did you do?" Celestia screamed, running to the motionless body of her husband.

"No need to worry, I merely knocked him out." Kron smiled. "Now then I believe we promised we would let your sister go."

Celestia looked up through her tears. "That's right. Let her go."

"As you wish." Chrysalis said, stomping on the ground in front of Luna. The ground began to crumble and gave way as Luna fell.

"NOOOO!" Celestia screamed as she ran towards the cliff.

"Stay back!" Kron yelled as he shot another bolt of lightning at Celestia.

This time, it came in contact with her and she fell to the ground in pain. The last thing she saw was Luna's limp body falling completely off the cliff. "Luna." She whispered, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! I was just too excited about these upcoming chapters that I just had to post one today. I don't like to do this very often because it gives me less time to write the next chapter. But I have the next two written already, so I think I have some time. Anyways, if I do get back into the swing of things, I will post every Sunday and Wednesday. But just expect Wednesdays. Okay, so I thank you for reading and please leave a review or comment.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	34. Chapter 34

My New Life

Chapter 34 - The Mysterious Man

**Luna's POV**

I woke up with a start. I looked around and found myself in a cave sitting next to a fire with some kind of cloth covering me.

"So you're awake finally." Came a voice from behind me. "I was starting to get worried."

I turned and found a bearded man sitting behind me. I started to scoot away in fear, as he held what appeared to be a club.

"Whoa now. Don't be afraid. I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said. He reached out a hand and scratched my head. I let him do it, because it actually felt pretty good.

"Now then, let's check those wounds." He lifted off the cloth and I gasped at what I saw. I was covered with wraps of leaves and splints of branches. He put his arms through the sleeves of what I now found to be his cloak that was covering me.

He pulled on my right wing. "Please, try to spread this for me."

I came out of my shock and complied with him. As I spread out my wing, I could feel the bones in it pop and crackle. It was quite a horrid feeling.

"Good, now sit still." He took his hand and firmly grasped onto the bones in my wing. I gasped and quickly retracted it.

"I know they are sensitive, but I have to make sure the bones are set in the right place. Please, you have to trust me." He said in a gentle voice.

I whimpered, but once again complied, letting him finish his examination. He then went on to my wounds that were covered by leaves. As he applied new ones, he spoke again.

"Man, you sure have come a long way since I found you. You were busted up and bruised everywhere." He finished putting on the last leaves and then went on to the splints. "Tell me when it hurts." He took hold of my right front leg and began to slowly massage his way down. I shrieked when he got to the knee-joint.

"Right there, huh? Well then, I will just have to splint it a bit better." He took the branches and tied them on with pieces of cloth. "Alright, now that we have most of your body covered, let's get a look at that pretty face of yours."

He pulled up a piece of wood and sat down so we were eye level. He held up his hand pointed a finger. "Follow my finger with your eyes only." He started to move his hand in different directions, to which I followed with my eyes. "Good, now look at the base of the fire." I did so and he look at my eyes. "Okay, you can stop now. Your pupils dilated just fine."

He took my head into his calloused hands and started to feel it. "Right now, I am just checking for any bumps I may have missed." He finished and stood up. "Well Miss Luna, you are fine. Just have to let yourself heal and you will be as fit as a fiddle."

"How do you know my name?"

He took off his cloak and laid it back on top of me as he chuckled. "Seriously? You're the princess of the night. How wouldn't I know that?"

"Oh right." I said, blushing.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked.

I thought for a second, but before I could say anything, my stomach began to growl. I blushed again.

"Ah, hungry I see. Or I guess, I hear." He turned. "Bubbles, could you go get some food for the lady?"

I heard a little sound that was like a mixture of a croak and a growl. Little foot steps started to emanate from behind him. They went far away and then came back quite fast.

"Good boy." He said. He picked up a few leaves and dandelions and offered them to me.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Bubbles here." He reached down behind the log he was sitting on and something crawled up onto his arm. It poked its head up over his shoulder and stuck its tongue out. "This is Bubbles the iguana. Isn't he adorable?" He scratched the reptile under the chin, to which it closed its eyes and seemed to enjoy.

"Thank you Bubbles." I said. I took a bite of the food that was given to me. I eyed the man who seemed to know much about first aid and survival.

He was pretty tall, maybe two meters. He wore black pants with no shirt, showing off his developed abs. His arms were quite strong looking, but he was indeed no body builder. His face was covered in a brown beard and he had long brown hair that went all the way to his shoulders to match. Finally, on his arms were silver bracers of some kind that covered his entire forearm.

"Well, you know my name, and now I know your companion's name, but I have yet to learn your name."

"My name? Of course, how rude of me. My name is Terra." He said, reaching out his hand.

I took it and shook. "Nice to finally know the name of the one who saved me."

"Saved you? From what?"

"From the changelings, of course."

"Oh, I did not save you from them. You fell on top of me."

"Fell? From where?"

"The top of the Pit I am guessing."

"The Pit?! Why am I in the Pit?!"

"Those wretched changelings probably dropped you in here, like me."

"I don't understand."

"Not much to understand. All you need to know is that they didn't want us around, so they threw us in here, never to get out."

"But I can get us out of here." I began to cast a spell, but was stopped from exhaustion.

"Hey now, take a chill pill. There is no doubt that you could get us out, just not right now. You need to rest some more. Maybe in a few weeks, you can try again."

"But I need to get home now!" I tried to fire up my magic again, but to no avail. After my second failed attempt, I began to sob.

"Hey, please don't cry." He said, walking over to me. He took me by the chin and stared into my eyes. "Shh. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see." He tried to wipe away the tears, but they continued to flow.

"B-but, I h-have to get home. I n-need to tell m-my children I l-love them." I said in between sobs.

"They know you do. And they love you back." He said in a calm voice. He gently laid my head in his lap and began to stroke my mane. "And you know who else loves you?"

I sniffled. "Who?"

"Your sister."

I snorted. "Please, if she loves me, she would have told me about my husband being a wendigo."

Terra stopped smoothing out my hair for a second but immediately continued. "Really? Prince Pure Heart was a wendigo?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I just don't-" I was cut off by him putting a finger to my lips.

"Shh. You don't have to explain it right now. Just get some more rest." He said.

He slowly began to rock my head back and forth. He soon began to hum and then sang. "Hush, lay down your troubled mind. The day has vanished and left us behind. And the wind, whispering soft lullabies... Will soothe, so close your weary eyes."

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. The last thing that crossed my mind was what a familiar voice he had.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, my internet was down. Nothing to report really. So, thanks for reading and please comment.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	35. Chapter 35

My New Life

Chapter 35 - Relationships

I woke up to the sound of wind howling and thunder crackling. I had been in this cave for a little over two weeks now, not once moving more than a few feet at a time. Terra wouldn't let me strain myself.

Every night, he would be right there waiting for me to wake up. But tonight was different, instead of him, it was Bubbles staring at me.

"Good evening Bubbles. Where is Terra?" I asked the lizard.

He pointed at the entrance of the cave with his tail.

"Thank you." I patted the lizard on the head and stood up on my three good legs, the cloak falling to the side. I walked towards the entrance with some difficulty and found Terra standing outside. It was raining and he stood out there with his left hand stretched out in front of him.

Funny thing is I did not see the glimmer of his silver brace but instead saw something black shimmer on his wrist.

"Terra. You should come inside. You are going to catch a cold." I said, but he could not hear me above the wind.

He suddenly raised his left arm in the air and a bolt of lightning came down to greet him.

"Terra!" I yelled as I began to walk outside to his motionless body. But I was stopped by a sudden pain in my leg. I looked down and saw Bubbles standing in my way, ready to whip me again with his long tail. "He's in trouble! We need to help him." Bubbles just shook his head and pointed with his tail.

I looked at where he pointed and saw that Terra was already up. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was down. He kicked at a rock and sighed. He leaned over and picked up his bracer and put it back onto his forearm, shifting it as he slid it on. He turned and started to walk back. As he got closer to the cave entrance, I could hear him mumbling. "

Once he was back in the cave, he saw me and smiled. "Hey there pretty lady. What are you doing up? You still have a bad leg." He tussled my mane and then reached down to let Bubbles crawl up his arm. He then helped me over to the spot where I had been laying upon a pile leaves. Once he got me settled, he walked across the cave, leaving a puddle every time he took a step, and finally slumped against the wall next to the fire.

I was still shocked as to what I had just witnessed. "What were you trying to do out there?" I said in a quiet tone.

He stuck a finger in his ear and shook it, I assumed to try to get water out of his ear. "What did you say? I still have some ringing in my ears."

"Why did you try to get hit by lightning?" I said in a harsh tone.

"Hey, I didn't try. I did get struck by lightning." He said with a smile.

"What is so great about that?"

He frowned and turned his head down. "Not much, since it didn't do anything." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He looked back at me and smiled. "Hey, why don't we have some food?" He stood up, still soaking wet, and let Bubbles down. "Stay here and keep her company. I'll be right back." He walked off into the back of the cave.

I looked at Bubbles who looked at me. "What is wrong with him?" Bubbles seemed to just shrug. He then yawned and curled up into a ball. He quickly fell asleep.

"Some guard he is, huh?" Terra said, walking back with some lettuce and such. He gave me most of it to me and kept a single leaf of lettuce for himself.

"Yes, quite a lazy lizard." I said.

"No doubt. But he is a great friend." Terra slid his hand along the spines of Bubbles back.

"How did you two meet?" I asked.

"I found him in the midst of some larger predators. He was badly injured and was unable to fight. So I fended them off and took him into my care. We have been best friends ever since."

"I see. And exactly, why were you thrown into the Pit?"

He tensed up a bit and then slowly relaxed. "I was no longer needed by the changelings, so they threw me in here as if I were trash."

"But what did they need a human for?"

He sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But..." I tried to say, but he held up his hand.

"I won't tell you, at least right now. So don't push the subject any further."

I nodded. "Alright."

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the rain and thunder echo off the walls.

"I love the rain. It is just so rejuvenating." He finally said.

"Indeed. I like to think it washes away the bad things in the world."

He nodded. "It would be wonderful."

"Me and my husband would just sit and listen to the rain like this."

"Minus the cave and injuries of course." He chuckled.

"Yes." I said in a sad tone.

"Tell me. What happened to your husband?" He asked.

I nearly choked on the piece of lettuce I was chewing. "What?"

"What happened to your husband?" He said again.

I began to cry a little. "I... I killed him."

"You killed him?"

I nodded, tears falling freely now. "I didn't know it was him. I thought it was merely the wendigo trying to lure me into a false sense of security."

"Yeah, those wendigos can be quite tricky." Terra said.

I continued to cry quietly.

"Your husband must have been a great pony."

I nodded. "He was the best."

"But I am sure he wouldn't want to see you cry."

"You are right. He hated to see others cry." I wiped away my tears.

"And I know that he would forgive you if he had the chance."

"You think so?" I sniffled.

"I know so. Who couldn't forgive such a beautiful pony?"

He handed me a leaf, into which I blew my nose. I then threw it into the fire. "Thanks."

"No problem."

We continued to sit there for a while, waiting for the rain to stop.

* * *

"Did you feel that earlier?" Kron asked.

"Yes Kron. I believe he was trying to escape." Fire shot out of the floor.

"Whoa, calm down. Even if he escapes, he can't hide from us."

"You are right. I just have to focus on our ultimate goal." The pony smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Not much to say today. Next chapter will be out maybe Sunday. Alright, well thanks for reading and please leave a comment or a review.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	36. Chapter 36

My New Life

Chapter 36 - The Mysterious Man Unmasked

After a few more weeks, I finally could walk on my hurt leg, though with a slight limp. Terra still didn't like me walking around too much though.

"Sit down, before you hurt yourself even more." He said, jokingly.

"I am doing fine."

"At least let me help you." He said, offering his hands to steady me.

"Oh please, I am not a foal. I can walk just fine." I skipped along, showing him how well I could walk.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, nothing like a foal. Foals certainly don't whine."

"I am not whining!" I yelled.

He began to crack up. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did so back. We began to laugh together.

The ruckus we caused woke up Bubbles, but he merely shook his head and went back to sleep.

Once we settled down a bit, I sat down next to him. He draped his cloak around me.

"Thank you." I pulled it over my shoulders tighter.

We sat in silence, listening to the crackling and sparking of the embers in the fire.

"Terra?"

"Hmm."

"There is something about you that seems so familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something about you reminds me of somepony. But I can't figure out who."

"Don't stress to much about it. It will come to you eventually."

"Well, okay."

We sat in silence for a bit longer until he spoke up.

"You remind me of someone I once knew as well."

"Really now?"

"Yes. She was beautiful just like you. Her voice was one of angels and she could always make me smile."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

I placed a hoof on his knee and looked him in the eyes. "That's okay. Time heals all wounds."

"Yes, unfortunately, we won't have much time if the changelings have their way."

"What do you mean?"

He looked a bit confused. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" I started to get a bit anxious.

"They are starting a war."

I gasped in terror. "You can't be serious."

He nodded. "It's true. Why else would they kidnap you?"

I tried to think of an excuse, but that was the only logical explanation.

"That is just insane. I won't allow it!" I said aloud, stomping my hoof. Though my hoof accidentally made contact with a piece of wood in the fire, causing a white hot coal to fly right into one of Terra's bracers.

"Hot!" He yelled, throwing off his bracer. He brushed off the ashes quickly.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Here let me take a look at it." I took his forearm into my grasp.

"No! Don't!" He said, pushing me away.

"Let me see it! I need to know if I singed you or not." I tried to get closer, but he shuffled away.

"No. You can't see it." He said, hiding his left forearm from view. He reached for his bracer, but I moved it out of his reach.

"You can't have this back until you let me see it." I held the bracer up in the air, waiting for him to comply. Instead of doing so, though, I heard him begin to cry. "What's wrong? Does it hurt that bad?" I stood up, setting the bracer down behind me, and walked over to him.

"Please, stay back." He pleaded.

I stopped for a moment, but then continued forward. Finally, I sat down next to him. "What is going on?"

He sniffled. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"What do you mean?"

He shakily held out his forearm, revealing to me a bracelet of beautiful design.

I was in shock. "I don't understand."

He turned to me and chuckled through his tears. "You were always kind of slow to realize things."

I looked at the bracelet for a few moments and then looked him in the eyes. "Who are you?" I asked with tears of my own starting to well up.

He took me into his arms in a large embrace. "You know I hate to see you cry." He whispered into my ear.

I openly wept now. "Pure Heart."

"You know it." He cried openly as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that was good place to stop the chapter. Anyways, the next chapter I will publish next Wednesday. No news, so thanks for reading and please comment or review.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	37. Chapter 37

My New Life

Chapter 37 - Cursed

"I missed you so much!" I said, planting kisses all over his face.

"I missed you, too." He said, hugging me tighter.

"How are you alive though? I thought I had killed you." I said, more tears welling up.

"It is sort of obvious. That wasn't me. I was switched out months ago, back in the hospital."

"Are you saying that beast had been in the hospital all that time?"

He nodded. "Yes. They used some of my DNA to make that creature and then kept me as a prisoner for a long time."

"But how did they get your..." I was saying then I trailed off. "That mosquito."

He nodded again. "That's right. But it turns out that they needed me for much more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"They needed my body and the secrets that I knew."

"That's why you are human?"

He nodded.

"But how did they split your bodies? Only three ponies know that spell. Me, you, and... Him ." I stated.

"That is one of the secrets I held."

"You taught them how to split things?!" I asked in rage.

"I had no choice. They were threatening my family."

"And you didn't think that we could handle ourselves."

"No, I knew you couldn't handle yourselves. Not against what the changelings were making."

"What would that be?"

"More wendigos."

"Oh please, I killed the one impersonating you with ease."

"That was a prototype. It still had my emotions in it. They have made an army of changelings that have the abilities of the wendigo. And they are all emotionless."

"Still, I can take care of myself."

"Says the one that was easily taken down by changelings."

"They snuck up behind me."

"You would have sensed them if they were normal changelings."

"Well it doesn't matter now. We have you."

"At least part of me."

"But why didn't you try to contact me? You know we are magically connected."

He slumped his shoulders and sighed, beginning to remove his other bracer. He then showed me his right forearm.

"See these markings." He gestured to some scorched skin in the shape of flames. "It isn't just a burn. It is a curse mark."

I took his forearm into my hooves and upon closer examination, I found small symbols embedded in his flesh. "I have not heard of such a thing before. Please explain."

"It means that my magic is sealed."

I blinked in confusion. "So?"

"So?" He tensed up. "So?! I can't help you guys in the oncoming war! I don't even have wings!" He showed off his bare back, which was covered in scars from what I presumed to be torture. "See? I am absolutely useless!"

I stepped towards him and started to trace some of the scars on his back. "I don't see anything except the scars of a brave man who gave up all of his power for his loved ones." I wrapped my legs around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "And that is why I love you."

"I love you, too." He petted my head without turning around. "But all the love in the world won't stop the onslaught of wendigos that the changelings control."

"I still don't understand how they were even able to create such beings. That involves the blending of DNA, and few know how to use such dark magic." I said sitting back to ponder.

"Well they have somepony."

"Who? Who do they have?"

"A pegasus by the name of Flash Fire."

"A pegasus? That makes no sense."

"I thought so too. But he somehow has the knowledge to do such things, as well as being able to create and control flames. That, combined with Chrysalis' and Kron's magic, is how I was given this curse mark. He actually burned the seal into my flesh."

"Well, at least you are still alive. Which reminds me. How did you survive that lightning strike from a couple weeks ago? And why did you want to get struck in the first place?"

"I was seeing if I could use the lightning's power to break the curse. All that happened was the curse mark took the brunt of the electricity. It seemed to absorb it."

"That is strange. It is almost like it protected you." I said, tapping my hoof on my chin. I shrugged and walked over to him. "Oh well. I am just happy you are safe." I kissed him again. I then looked around. "We should probably try to get out of this pit soon, so we can tell Tia about all that we have learned."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, but before we get out of here, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Shave off that horrid beard. I swear it is like kissing a cactus. Yech!" I pointed to my mouth and fake gagged.

"Oh come on! You know how hard it was to grow this thing?" He said, stroking his beard.

"I don't care. Do it, or me and Bubbles will leave without you."

"Like he would leave me. He knows who's the boss, right buddy? Bubbles?" He looked around and found him sitting on my back.

"Yes, he does." I laughed as I stroked the lizard's chin. He began to bob his head up and down as if he were mocking Pure.

"Fine, fine. I will shave it off."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! First off, I want to give my thanks to Shadowfic47x for his character contribution, even though I have not fully introduced him yet, but I can assure you, he is coming. **

**Now for a little bit of a sad subject. I want to dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine. 85 year old Loel H. Schoonover died last Sunday, March 31, 2013. He was a great man who loved airplanes and was also a fellow author, much better than me actually. He left behind a loving family, which included a great-great grandchild, and lots of friends, but he is going to be with his wife again after several years of sickness and loneliness. I salute you Mr. Bus Driver.  
**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	38. Chapter 38

My New Life

Chapter 38 - Homeward Bound

**Pure Heart's POV**

"Alright, I am ready." I said, scratching my newly shaved chin. It was not a clean shave, nor was it even close, but it was the best I could do with a sharpened rock.

Luna looked me over and sighed. "That will have to do. Let us be off."

I nodded and placed my hand on her back.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, her signature blue glow encircling us. She opened her eyes, which glowed white with magic, and then we transported.

After a few seconds, my eyes began to readjust to the direct moonlight. I looked around and found that we were merely on the plateau at the top of the pit.

"Great. I couldn't even get us that far." Luna said, breathing shallowly.

I smiled and picked her up. "That is okay." I shifted her to my back so she was piggy-backing me. "You are still weak. I will just walk us to Dodge City and then we can take a train from there."

"I wish I could be of more help."

"Hey, you got us out of the Pit. As far as I am concerned, you did help tremendously. I don't think I could have scaled that cliff by myself, let alone carrying you and Bubbles."

Bubbles growled at me. "I am not calling you fat. I am merely saying I don't have that kind of capability." He flicked his tongue at me and then climbed onto my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Luna. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, let us go."

I began to walk towards the north, wondering what the reactions of everypony will be when they see me.

* * *

After a few days of walking through the Badlands and then traversing other treacherous terrains, we finally made it to Dodge City.

I walked us to the train station and set Luna down on a bench. "I am going to get us the tickets."

She looked at me with a questionable look. "Do you even have any bits?"

"Uh, no."

She facehoofed. "You better let me handle the tickets."

"You don't have any money either."

"I can have it put on my tab, I am a princess after all." She began to stand and then got off the bench. "Besides, I really need to stretch my legs." She trotted over to the ticket window and I followed.

"Hello good sir. Me and my companion would like to purchase two tickets for the train."

The stallion behind the window didn't bother looking up from the book he was reading. "That will be thirty bits."

"You can put that on the royal tab."

"Royal tab?" He looked up and nearly fell out of his chair. "Princess Luna! I am so sorry. I didn't think somepony like you would be all the way out here."

"That is quite alright. Now about those two tickets."

"Yes of course." He pressed a button and two tickets were deposited from a slot on the front of the booth.

She took the two tickets and thanked the pony. She then turned to me and smiled. "See, easy as that."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. So what car are we in?" I took the tickets from her and read them over. "Oh, sweet. We got our own private car." I picked up Luna and walked over to the car we were to be on and gave the conductor our tickets.

"Right this way." He said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Thank you." I stepped into the car and gasped. The car was furnished with beautiful lights and beds. It even had a bathroom with a shower. "Wow, what a nice room."

"Indeed." I set Luna down and she hobbled over to the bathroom. "If you will excuse me, I am going to take a shower. I suggest you do the same thing."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Yes. Horribly so."

I took a sniff at my right armpit and nearly gagged. "Okay, you are right."

"Aren't I always?" She giggled.

Again, I rolled my eyes. "Yes, dear."

She winked at me and closed the door to the bathroom. I soon heard the sound of the shower starting. I decided to stay put and found a stack of magazines. I picked up one and then sat down. Bubbles climbed off my shoulder and went to one of the beds, curled up, and fell asleep.

After twenty minutes or so, the shower went off and I heard a blow drier. Luna soon walked out of the bathroom and I went in and took a quick shower.

When I came out, I found Luna asleep in one of the beds. She looked adorable all curled up like that. I pulled the blanket over her, brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to stir a little. I sat down in one of the chairs and attempted to stay awake but soon gave into exhaustion and fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Pure Heart."

"Huh. What? I wasn't asleep. I was resting my eyes." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Sure." Luna said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, it looks like we are about home."

I yawned and stood up, stretching out my joints, causing them to pop and crack. "Sweet. I can't wait to see the kids. I bet they have grown up so much."

"Oh yes. I hope Twilight and Eclipse have taken good care of them."

"They better have, I will have to have a few words with Eclipse."

"Don't worry, I am sure they are fine."

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Canterlot in any minute now. Please collect any valuables and luggage you have and prepare to depart."

"That's us. Now I just have to get my valuables and luggage." I said.

"You didn't bring anything with you." Luna stated.

"Sure I did. You are my valuable."

"Ah, thanks." She kissed me on the cheek. "But what about your luggage?"

"That's Bubbles."

Bubbles whipped me with his tail and grumbled.

"You know I am kidding." I said, rubbing my leg. I held out my arm and he climbed up onto my shoulder.

"Attention passengers. We have arrived at Canterlot station. Please collect your personal belongings and exit through the doors in an orderly fashion. Thank you for riding with us and have a spectacular day."

I took off my cloak and draped it over Luna.

"What are you doing?" She asked, lifting up the fabric that concealed her.

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, so we are going to cover you up."

"Oh yeah, because a six-foot human with a lizard on his shoulder is something ponies see everyday." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, if they see you, then we are bound to be crowded as soon as we step off this train. At least I will deter ponies somewhat."

She sighed. "Fine. But let's hurry. This thing is very hot."

"Okay." I adjusted the cloak a bit so it covered her a bit more and then we walked over to the door. "You ready?"

"As I ever will be."

We stepped off the train and into the hustle and bustle of Canterlot.

"Stay close. I don't want you getting lost."

"I am not a foal. I can navigate this city with my eyes closed." She said, walking out into the street.

"Look out!" I said, pulling her out of the way of a cart. We took a deep breath. "Please don't try to."

"Okay, I will just stay close to you."

"Good."

We spent a while walking to the palace, this time being more wary of traffic.

After about a half hour of walking, we finally arrived at the castle.

"Hello, we need to speak to Princess Celestia." I said to the guard at the gate.

Somewhat stunned, he was able to stutter a few words. "She is currently not seeing anyone."

"Alright, how about Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"What business do you have with her?"

"We want to pick up our children."

"Children?" The guard's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry. We know our way around." I opened the gate and we walked in.

Once we got to Twilight's room, passing several stunned maids and butlers, I knocked on the door.

"Hold on, I will be right there!" Twilight said.

The door opened and the purple alicorn poked out her head.

"Oh, a human. Eclipse! Come here."

Eclipse came to the door. "Yes, what is it?" He had Moonbeam hanging from his mane.

"There is human at the door."

"Really? Interesting."

"Is it really that weird?" I asked. I looked at Moonbeam and smiled. "Come here sweetie." I held out my arms and she looked at me. She smiled and jumped into my arms.

"Whoa. She never does that to anyone."

"I do for daddy." She said with a smile. She then rubbed her face in my chest.

"Daddy?" Twilight and Eclipse said in unison.

"Mommy is here, too." Luna pulled off the cloak and Twilight and Eclipse gasped.

"We thought you were, um, not with us anymore." Twilight said, hugging Luna.

"I am very much alive and well. Now let me see my other children." She pushed pass them and walked into the room.

"Mommy!" Starfire and Nightshade both screamed. They ran and jumped onto her.

Eclipse looked back at me. "Is it really you?"

"Yep, the one and only Pure Heart." I set Moonbeam down and she ran over to Luna. I then picked up my cloak, dusted it off, and put it back on.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Eclipse asked.

"On vacation in the Fillypines. Where do you think I have been?" I said with sarcasm.

"I don't know. That is why asked."

"Sorry, it has been a while. Anyways, I would rather discuss this with Tia and Death present as well."

"Well, Princess Celestia has been in her room for a few weeks now. She hasn't talked to anypony except Death."

"Why?"

"She is probably depressed from seeing her sister fall into the Pit and not being able to do anything about it."

"I see. Well then, we will just have to visit her then." I walked over to Luna and told her. She agreed and we began to walk out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Hooray they are back again! I might be taking some time to write a few family chapters, but we will see. Thanks for your comments about my friend last week, it really helped. Anyways, thanks for reading and please remember to comment or review. **

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**

**P.S. Uber excited that I turn 21 in two weeks!**


	39. Chapter 39

My New Life

Chapter 39 - Reunited

**Luna's POV**

As we walked down the hall towards Tia's chambers, I looked up at Pure Heart and saw a serious look on his face.

"What is wrong, honey?"

He seemed a bit startled when I spoke, but he quickly recovered and smiled down at me. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Come now. We both know I can detect a lie."

"It is nothing really."

I gave him a look of disdain but retracted it soon after. "Okay."

We soon reached her room and he knocked.

There was no answer.

He tried again.

Still no answer.

He knocked once more and was finally acknowledged by a quiet, "Come in."

We opened the door and found her laying down with her back turned to us on her bed. Death was no where in sight, though the room was very dark save for a couple of candles.

"Princess Celestia." Pure Heart said.

"What do you want?" She asked without moving.

I looked at Pure Heart and nudged his leg with my head.

He got the message and walked over to the bed and sat down.

She sat up and whipped her head around. "You dare sit upon my bed?!" She then stopped and looked at him a bit more thoroughly. "Who are you?"

He put his hand on his chest. "That hurts Tia. You don't even recognize your own brother-in-law."

Her eyes grew huge and she pounced him. "Pure Heart! We all thought you were dead!" She hugged him until his face started to turn blue.

"Tia! You are cutting off his airways." I said stepping forward.

"Am not." She said looking up at his face and then taking a double take towards me. "Luna!" She came at me next.

"No, no, no, NO!" I yelled. It was too late, though. Celestia crashed into me at full force.

"Oh Luna! I am so glad you are alive!" She hugged me just as hard as she did Pure Heart.

"You are not mad at me?" I barely made out.

She released for a moment and looked me in the eyes. "Mad about what? Sneaking out to find your husband? I would have done the same thing."

Tears filled my eyes and I hugged her back. Pure Heart walked over and joined in the hug.

"Man, you girls are so fluffy." He began to rub his hands up and down our coats and Celestia turned to him and hoofed him in the gut. He grabbed his stomach and fell over.

"Hey buddy, just because you have hands doesn't mean you can get all grabby."

"Oh come on. I was just kidding around." He said in short breaths. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "By the way, this is Bubbles." He pointed to his iguana who jumped off his shoulder and walked over to Tia.

"Oh how adorable." She scratched under his chin and he stuck his tongue out to the side almost like a dog. "How old is he?"

"Um, I am not sure. How old are you Bubba?" The lizard growled back at him and he put up his hands defensively. "Hey, what do I look like a mind reader?" Bubbles shook his head and growled. "He is 13 years old."

"So young." Bubbles held up his tail to her. "What's this?" She took a piece of paper from him. She quickly read it and turned to me. "Luna, will you please take Bubbles and walk out. I need to speak to Pure Heart alone for a bit."

I was a bit surprised. "What do you need to speak about?"

"I just need to debrief him, that is all."

I gave her a stern look but then picked up Bubbles and walked out of the room.

Right before I shut the door, I heard her speak. "Now then, what did you want to tell me?"

After I closed the door, I looked at Bubbles. "Did he seem a bit sullen to you?"

He just blinked at me and shrugged.

"I think I know what will cheer him up. Come on, we have to talk to Twilight."

* * *

**Pure Heart's POV**

_Man that was brutal. _I thought as I closed Tia's door. _At least I can breathe a bit easier now that she knows. Though I can't believe how calm she was about it. Oh well._

I began to walk down the hallway slowly with my hand in my pockets. After our conversation, Tia told me to that it was getting close to morning and that I should go rest.

As I was heading to my room, I passed Vapor Sky's quarters. _I wonder how she and what's-his-face are doing._ I knocked on the door and was quickly answered by the aforementioned white pegasus.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked.

"Hi ya. I was wondering if Vapor Sky was around."

He gave me a look. "Hold on." He left the door cracked and went back in. I could hear them talking. "Vapor, there is some strange, bipedal creature asking for you."

"Bipedal? Who would let a bipedal creature into the castle?"

"I don't know, but he seems harmless."

I heard hoofsteps coming closer to the door.

"Hello?" She said when she poked her head out. She looked up and gasped.

"What's up?" I said.

"A human?!" She opened the door wide and jumped on me.

"Why does everypony feel the need to tackle me these days?" I said in between gasps for breath.

She slowly stepped off me. "Sorry. It has just been a while since I have seen a human being."

"That's okay." I stood up coughing and stretched out my back.

"Cloudlight, come here."

"What is it?"

"This is a human. This is what I was telling you I was once."

"You were a boy?" He said smirking.

She hoofed him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean." She turned back to me. "Now then, what is your name?"

I had a funny thought just then. "Terra. My name is Terra."

"Strange, I knew a pony one time who lied about his name being Terra when he was a human." She said with a smile.

I frowned. "Busted."

"How are you Pure Heart?" She asked giving me a hug.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Luna stopped by earlier and gave us the low down to not be alarmed if we saw a human walking around."

"Man, she is no fun." I slowly extracted myself from the hug.

"We all missed you dearly." She said.

"Even what's-his-butt over here?" I asked with a smirk.

"My name is Cloudlight." He said, puffing out his chest.

I poked him in the stomach and he quickly exhaled. "So you are full of hot air." I laughed.

"Hey now, play nice." Vapor said.

"Alright, alright. It is nice to meet you officially." I said holding out my hand.

He took it and shook it. "Yes, nice to meet you as well."

"So you two are living together already?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.

Her cheeks grew bright red. "Maybe."

"Hey now, it is nothing to be embarrassed about. Just make sure you keep everything in check." I winked at her.

"Yes sir." She said saluting, her cheeks still flushed.

I turned to Cloudlight. "And you." He looked at me. "You make sure to take good care of her. I may seem harmless, but I know how to deal out some serious butt-whooping."

"There is no need to worry about that." He said, folding his wing around her and pulling her close.

I nodded. "Well I will leave you two love birds to it." I turned to walk away, but stopped. "By the way, do you know where Luna is?"

"I believe she went to see Twilight, but she said to tell you to get some rest." Vapor Sky answered.

"Oh, well thanks." I waved goodbye and walked away.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, giving a sigh of relief. "Boy, I am exhausted." I blew a few loose hairs out of my face and rubbed my eyes. It was then that I noticed the balcony doors were open.

I walked over to them and poked my head outside. "Hello? Is somepony out here?" I saw a figure standing out in the twilight of the morning hours. "Excuse me, but may I ask why you are on my balcony?"

The figure turned to me and I found that it was a human girl. She was probably in her early twenties and just a tad bit shorter than myself. She was white and had long blue hair with blue eyes. She wore a long blue skirt and a sleeveless top that exposed her midriff somewhat.

She smiled at me.

"I can tell you like what you see." She said. She closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around my neck, closing my gaping mouth in the process.

"That may be, but I have to warn you that I am married."

"Duh, who do you think you are talking to?" She said looking into my eyes.

Then I made the connection. "Luna!"

"Ding ding! Let me give you the prize." She kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back.

After we broke the kiss, I spoke. "What happened? Why are you a human?"

"It is just a temporary transformation spell. I had to have a bit of help from Twilight since she knows more about humans."

"But why?"

"To make you a bit more comfortable, of course."

"Yeah, because being around human girls makes me totally feel comfortable."

"Oh stop being such a sissy." She said with a smirk.

"I am not!"

"Then prove it." She gave me a devious look and closed the balcony doors, shutting the blinds as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Wow, it has been awhile. Though it is safe to say I am not dead. XD Anyways, good news for me, I got a new car! It will hopefully last longer than my last two. I am so happy right now because I just found out about the Equestria Girls spinoff and even better, I live in one of the states that gets it in select theaters. Sucks to be anyone who isn't. I know, I'm evil. Buwhahaha. The theater is even close to me, if you call an hour drive close, but whatever. I was just thinking that the end of this chapter almost coincides with that announcement. Crazy, huh? Alright, well I am sorry for not posting in over a month, but I will try to do better. Thanks for reading and please remember to comment and review.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	40. Chapter 40

My New Life

Chapter 40 – Clothes Make the Man

"Wow! That was an amazing day!" I said, stretching as I got up for the night.

"Indeed." Luna said as she stretched as well. She was still in her human form, which I thought was beautiful. "What do we need to do tonight?"

"Well, let's see. I think I might need to get some more clothes, but where can I get some?"

"What about Miss Rarity? Is she not a fashion designer?"

I thought about it for a moment. "She is, but that would require us to go to her or viceversa. Plus, I am not sure if she could make something for me, especially since she is used to making clothes for ponies."

"Well, okay." She thought for a minute then snapped her fingers, which kind of startled her. "Gray Shark."

I snapped my head towards her. "What did you say?"

"Gray Shark. He is a clothes designer here in Canterlot and he is very good."

"I have heard that name before." I said, rubbing my chin.

"What?"

"Nothing. That is great idea. Let us go and see him. Maybe he can design some clothes for you, too."

"We'll see. This form is somewhat hard to maintain."

"If it is so hard, why do you stay in it?"

"For you, of course." She came up behind me and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. She then kissed me on the cheek.

I slowly took one of her hands and kissed it. "You are beautiful, but it doesn't matter to me what you look like. You are my wife and I love you no matter what you look like."

She looked at me thoughtfully for a few moments. "Thank you." She started to glow and her form began to change from human to pony.

"There is the mare I married." I turned to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Now then, let's get ready for the night."

* * *

About an hour later, we got down to Gray Shark's store. As we walked in, a bell rang, alerting the owner.

"Just a minute." Said a voice from the back. Soon, a stallion in a jacket with a pirate hat and a ninja mask with a black garb walked out of a doorway.

"Hello and welcome to my store." He looked at us and smiled. "Princess Luna, how are you my dear?"

"Fine, and how are you?"

"Wonderful. I was just about to close shop for the night."

"Oh, well do you think you may have time to make some clothing for my husband here." She gestured to me.

He looked at me and slowly walked around me. "The Prince is a human? How interesting." He tapped his golden forehoof on his chin.

"Yes. Do you think you can do anything for him?" She asked.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to do so." He opened a curtain. "Please, step into my office. I must do some measuring." I slowly walked into the back. "Please stay here Princess, it is a small room."

"Alright."

I walked into what was indeed a small room. It had a table with a few supplies and a screen for what I assumed was used for changing. In the center was a stool for standing on.

"Okay, please strip down to what you feel comfortable."

I nodded and slowly took off my vest. "Alright."

"That's it?"

"Hey man, you are lucky that I took that off."

"Whatever." He took out some measuring tape and began to measure my body.

As he did so, I thought and then finally spoke. "So Gray Shark, do you know a stallion by the name of Bullet Blaster?"

At that moment, the pencil he was writing measurements down with snapped. He took a deep breath, and turned to me.

"Yes, I do. Or at least, I did."

"I thought so. He mentioned you quite a lot."

"You've meet him?"

"Meet him? Hah. He was the one doing the torturing." I pointed to the several scars across my stomach and back.

"That lunatic! I should of destroyed him while I had the chance." He said raising his hoof in anger.

"Whoa buddy. Take it easy. I don't want anypony getting hurt on my behalf."

"You don't get it, he is a psychopath. He kills anything or anyone that gets in his way. He even kills things that aren't in his way."

"Okay, so he pretty much kills everything. We've established that. I think you have given me an idea though."

"Oh, really? What might that be?"

"I will tell you later. For now, let's just get this clothing situation figured out."

"Alright." He took a few more measurements and then I gave him a few ideas for my clothes. I also asked him to make a very particular set of clothing that he was more than happy to make for me. After that I thanked him and left.

"How was it?" Luna asked as we walked outside.

"It was very interesting, to say the least."

"That's nice. We better get back to the castle, we don't want to shirk our royal duties."

I stifled a giggle.

"What?"

"You said duties."

She smacked me in the back of the head with her wing.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"For being a dork."

"Takes one to know one."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I back at her. We both laughed as we walked back towards the castle.

* * *

One Week Later

"... Twenty-nine. Thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled out to the empty garden.

Me and the kids were playing hide-and-seek and of course, I was losing.

"Where could they be hiding?" I heard a russeling in the bushes and I smiled. "Well, I know they are definitely not in the bushes." I said as I gently walked over to the bush. Then I jumped into the shrub. "Aha!" Unfortunately, what I had thought was one of the kids turned out to be a snake, which bit me on the nose. Luckily, it wasn't venomous, but it still hurt.

"Ha ha! We win again!" The triplets said in unison.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I turned around and saw them high-hoofing each other at the base, which in this case, was a rock that had a certain lizard basking on top of it.

Since Bubbles is a reptile, I make sure to get him some sun everyday. Usually I do it alone, but the kids wanted to play with their dad, so I brought them out with me. And so here we are in the daylight instead of being asleep.

Luna was asleep inside. She had a tiresome night, and so I let her sleep in.

Wiping the trickle of blood off my face, I smiled. "Darn, I was so close." I said, snapping my fingers in fake disappointment. "What is that? 37 to 0?"

"38, daddy." Moonbeam said, giggling as I walked over to them.

"Right." I tussled her hair. "I got to rest after that one." I walked to a nearby tree and plopped down under it. The kids came and sat down next to me.

I had just barely closed my eyes when Starfire spoke. "Daddy, there is a pony walking to us."

I opened one of my eyes. "Oh? Who is it?"

"It looks like that pony that helped make our costumes in for the Heart's Warming Eve play." Nightshade said.

"Rarity?"

"No, not her. He is wearing a pirate hat." Moonbeam stated.

I opened both eyes. "Well I know who that is."

"Prince Pure Heart. How are you doing?" Gray Shark said as he walked up to us. He was balancing a large package on his pack.

"Good. Yourself?"

"Not bad. I have the clothes for you." He took the package by the string and sat down in front of me.

"Sweet. Thank you very much." I lifted it and found that it was very heavy. "Wow, this thing weighs a ton."

"No doubt. Well, I have other things to do. Take care."

"See you later." We waved and he walked away.

"Oh daddy, you got clothes!" Moonbeam screeched.

"Yes honey. As you can tell, these clothes I am wearing are almost rags now."

"Yay, can we have a fashion show?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, no."

"Oh come on, pretty please." The girls said together.

"Let me think about it some more. Mm, no."

"I think it sounds like an excellent idea." Said a regal voice.

"No, Tia. I don't do fashion shows."

"You know want to." She said, getting in my face.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Said another voice.

"Hello honey." I kissed Luna on the lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. Now about this fashion show."

"Please don't make me."

"Sorry, but I think it would be a wonderful opportunity."

I folded my arms in defeat. "Fine. But on one condition."

"You are going to do it period. But I will humor you." Luna said with a smile.

"You and the kids have to be in the fashion show as well."

"Fair enough."

"I wasn't finished. You and the kids have to be in the show in human form." I said with a smile of my own.

Luna's smile turned into a frown. "Um, I am not so sure the kids can do such a thing."

"That is no problem. I can help with their transformations." Tia said.

The kids were all really excited to do this. Even, surprisingly, Nightshade. So I turned to Luna. "Well then, I guess we are having a fashion show."

The kids screamed in delight.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Exciting stuff, huh? Anywho, if I don't post for a while, do not freak out. I am currently working 10 hour days and it is leaving me wiped. Though that will soon change because in July, my hours get cut from 40 per week to 24. Curse Obamacare. I won't say anymore about that because I don't like to get political. Anyways, please remember to review or comment and thanks for reading.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	41. Chapter 41

My New Life

Chapter 41 - The Fashion Show

I took a peak from the curtain separating the backstage from the catwalk.

"How the heck did all these ponies find out about this fashion show?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Word travels fast when a royal fashion show is announced." Luna said, looking super sexy in my jeans and t-shirt.

"Its been one day."

"Well next time I will make sure to spread the word faster." She said with a grin.

"It was you?!"

"Pfft, of course it was me. And a bit of Tia."

"Yep. I struck again." Tia said popping her head around a curtain. Apparently, she decided to take the role as the show coordinator as she had a headset and clipboard. "By the way, the show starts in three minutes. So you best get dressed Pure Heart."

"Oh fine. Let me just find the mask. But after this is over, we will have words."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Gooooood evening and welcome to the first annual Royal Fashion Show. I am one of your hosts, Pinkie Pie. And this fine piece of stallion sitting next to me is Vinnie."

"Yeah, what of it?" Said the black stallion with a green mane sitting next to her.

"Relax Vin, I'm just letting them know you are here."

"Oh, right. My bad."

"Anyways, let's welcome out our first model."

A fit, little red head came out on the walkway.

"Oh! What a cute little girl! I am pretty sure that's Starfire. She seems to be wearing a shirt with the words 'This is my party shirt!' written on the front. That sounds like my kind of shirt. Of course, that would be the only shirt I ever wore because I love to party!"

"Great, now she is going to throw another party." Vinnie said.

"Oh cheer up mister sour puss. You get to always play your silly saxophone at all my parties."

"True. Now who is the next model out on the runway."

"Well, it appears to be a young boy with black hair. That must be Nightshade. He seems to be sporting a pair of short shorts and a tank top."

"Those, my dear Pinkie Pie, are called daisy dukes. They are very popular among the humans."

"Oh really? Guys like to wear them?"

"Well, not normally. Mostly only girls and looney tunes like to wear them."

"Looney tunes?"

"Yeah, you know. Nut jobs. Wackadoos. Crazy people."

"Oh, like me!" Pinkie beamed brightly.

Vinnie turned and patted her fluffy mane. "Yes honey, just like you."

"Ooh. He seems to have some sparkly chains around his neck."

"That my dear is called bling."

"Bling? Is that because it is so shiny?"

"Pretty much."

"Alrighty. Next we have a nice little girl with blue hair."

"That must be Moonbeam." Vinnie said.

"You know that because she looks just like her mommy, huh?"

"Nope. I just know that they have three kids and we have already named two of them."

"Oh you silly goose. Well you would be correct. I do believe that is Moonbeam. And she looks pretty cute in her slippers and jammies."

"Yeah, she is adorable." He said rolling his eyes, to which he got a swift punch in the foreleg.

"You bet she is adorable."

"Alright, alright. Though the one thing I really like about her outfit is her shirt."

"Oh yeah? Is that because its green?"

"Well yes, but also because it has a funny phrase written on it."

"Really? What does it say?"

"It says 'Well I'm just one big freakin' ray of sunshine, aren't I?'"

"That sounds a bit sarcastic."

"It is supposed to be. It is basically saying they aren't a morning person."

"Why wouldn't anyone be a morning person?"

"Not all of us are as peppy as you."

"Well, you got me there."

"Now who is this coming out on the runway?"

"Silly. That is Princess Luna."

"Wow, she looks pretty ho-" Just then, Vinnie got a slap on the back of the head.

"Would you like to reform that sentence?" Pinkie said, holding a large mallet.

"Um, she is very beautiful."

"Yes she is, just look at how the moon light shines on her sparkling belt."

"Yes, and may I say, jeans suit her very well."

"Yes you may. Hmm."

"What is wrong?"

"Well, I thought for sure Prince Pure Heart would be coming out tonight."

"Yes, that is indeed very peculiar."

Just then, a being materialized on the end of the runway.

"Whoa! Did you see that?! That was amazing! One second, the runway is empty. Then poof! Someone is standing there."

"That isn't just anyone. That is a Predator."

"Oh silly. We don't have any Predators here in Equestria."

"You know about Predators?"

"Well duh. Of course I do?"

"Well for you folks who don't. They are a hunter race of aliens that find sufficient prey to hunt and then make a game out of killing them."

"Yep, we are all doomed." Pinkie said with a smile.

Vinnie took one look at her and facehoofed. "You are a dork."

"Yes, but I'm your dork."

"What is it doing now?"

"It looks like it is about to remove its mask and show us its hideous face." Pinkie said in delight.

"Wait, could it be? It is. Its Prince Pure Heart." Vinnie said in excitement.

"Wow, excited much?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, you can talk."

"Yes, it is me." Pure Heart said.

"What? How did you get into our microphone system?" Vinnie asked.

"I'm the prince. Duh. And I also have very advance Predator technology. So eat it Vinnie."

"Well, is that the best costume you could think of? Because it looks fake."

"You seemed to think it looked real when you thought I was a Predator."

"That was before."

"Before, wha-" All of a sudden, Pure Heart began to make grunting noises and was holding his stomach.

"Ooh. It looks like mister tough guy can't handle a little stomach ache."

All of a sudden, is arms flew to the side and a creature burst out of his stomach.

"Oh my gosh. That is disgusting. Huh Vin? Vin?" Pinkie looked around for her co-host and found him under the desk. "What you doing? Playing hide and go seek?"

"Huh? What? Yeah that's it. You found me." He got up from under the desk and sat down again. "Well that was mildly disturbing."

"Mildly disturbing. Me and Bubbles scared the ever-loving crap out of you." Pure Heart held up his hand and the iguana sitting on his chest turned and gave it a high-five. "Well that is it for the fashion show tonight folks. Hope you enjoyed it and have a safe trip home. Goodnight."

* * *

**Pure Heart's POV**

I walked back stage with Bubbles on my shoulder, laughing at my great prank. I walked right into a pissed off Luna.

"What in the heck was that?"

"Hilarious. That's what that was."

"You are so dumb. You probably gave all those ponies mild heart attacks."

"That was the point."

"What?"

"Honey, these ponies don't know what scared is. Things are going to get much scarier in the next couple months and they need to be prepared for the worst. Also, consider that comeuppance for making me be in a fashion show." I kissed her on the forehead.

"That was so cool daddy." Starfire said, as the kids ran up to me.

"Yeah, where did you even get such armor?" Nightshade asked.

"Oh, let's just say I owe a certain doctor a favor now."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Well there is the fashion show chapter. Sorry if it was short, but let's face it, men don't know a thing about fashion. Thanks goes out to Serpenti for his OC. Sorry if I couldn't get his Italian persona down, but let's face it, I'm whi-, I mean American. Yeah that is what I meant. Anyways, thanks for reading and please remember to comment and review.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


	42. Chapter 42

My New Life

Chapter 42 - School Visit

"Ah, come on Tia. It was just a joke." I said to her the day after the fashion show.

"It may have been, but that does not mean you are off the hook. What you did scared many ponies and now some do not trust you as much."

"So your plan is to send me to a school and make me speak to a class about what I do as a prince? How does that help at all?"

"I consider it community service." She pulled out a pair of reading glasses and held up a scroll. "Now then, your assignment is in Ponyville. You will be going down there tomorrow morning."

"Excuse me, did you say morning?"

"Yes, morning. So you best get some sleep now."

"Fine." I began to walk out of the throne room.

"One more thing." I turned back to her. "Please do not wear that predator suit anymore. It may... Worsen your condition."

"Don't worry about it. I modified it so that it keeps me regulated. But if it makes you feel better, I will only wear it if it becomes necessary."

"Alright, I will trust your judgment. Just be careful. I set up an appointment for you that I want you to go to as well."

She gave me a slip of paper and I read it. I nodded and walked out.

* * *

"Sir, we are approaching Ponyville." One of the pegasus guards that pulled the chariot said.

"Thank you. Just land in front of the schoolhouse." I directed. I was a bit nervous. I was never that great at public speaking. Though they were just children, so how bad could it be? Luna was back at the castle since it wasn't, as she called it, her opportunity to spread knowledge.

Vapor Sky came with me, however, and she seemed very excited to see me speak.

We landed right as the school bell rang and saw all of the children file up and walk into the school.

"Guess that is our cue to go inside as well." I said.

"Why are you sweating so much? Are you nervous?" She asked, nudging me.

"Me? Nervous? Pfft. As if. No, I am just really hot in this suit is all."

She gave me a look.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am just a tiny bit nervous."

"What are you nervous about? They are just kids."

"No, its not that. I love kids. I do not love speaking in public."

"It's barely even in public. Just stick to your script and you will be fine."

I facepalmed.

"You forgot the script, didn't you?"

I twiddled my thumbs. "I didn't forget it. I just never made one."

"You didn't make one?"

"Hey, this was very short notice. I was told about it last night and then I went to bed. When I woke up, it was time to go."

She shook her head. "Well, I guess you will just have to wing it."

"Okay." We walked into the building and sat down in the back.

"Good morning my little ponies." Cheerilee said aloud.

"Good morning Ms. Cheerilee." The class responded in unison.

"Now class, we have a very special guest today. He came all the way from Canterlot and he is going to speak to you today. Please give a warm welcome to Prince Pure Heart."

The class began to clap and I tugged on my collar and slowly walked to the front.

"Thank you everypony. Thank you Ms. Cheerilee." I sat down in a chair at the front. "Alright kids, I have a confession to make. I don't have anything really planned for today. So I will instead make this a question and answer session. Now, then who has a question for me?"

A filly in the back rose her hoof and I picked her.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Good question. I am what is called a human. I was an alicorn, but some things happened that turned me into a human. Next question."

A colt raised his hoof. "What does a prince do during the day?"

"Another good question. Well, I myself attend meetings sometimes during the day and I used to watch over the night."

"What do you do for fun?" A filly asked.

"Sometimes I play games with my kids. Other times I will play with my pet. And I also will listen to or play music."

"Will you play a song for us right now?" Another filly asked.

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly do that."

"Please oh please." The filly asked.

I started to sweat a little. "Um, I would, but I don't have a guitar."

"If you want Prince, you could borrow the class guitar. I think the children would really enjoy it if you did."

I sighed. "Fine, give it here." Cheerilee retrieved the guitar and gave it to me.

I strummed it a couple of times and tuned it. "Alright. This song is by someone from my world named Jason. The song is called '93 Million Miles'."

I tapped my foot a few times to get the beat and began to strum and then after a few chords I sang.

93 million miles from the Sun, people get ready get ready,  
'cause here it comes it's a light, a beautiful light, over the horizon into our eyes  
Oh, my my how beautiful, oh my beautiful mother  
She told me, "Son in life you're gonna go far, and if you do it right you'll love where you are  
Just know, that wherever you go, you can always come home"

Ohh…ohh…ohh…  
Ohh…ohh…ohh…

240 thousand miles from the Moon, we've come a long way to belong here,  
To share this view of the night, a glorious night, over the horizon is another bright sky  
Oh, my my how beautiful, oh my irrefutable father,  
He told me, "Son sometimes it may seem dark, but the absence of the light is a necessary part.  
Just know, you're never alone, you can always come back home"

Ohh…ohh…ohh…  
Ohh…ohh…ohh…

You can always come back…back…

Every road is a slippery slope  
There is always a hand that you can hold on to.  
Looking deeper through the telescope  
You can see that your home's inside of you.

Just know, that wherever you go, no you're never alone, you will always get back home

Ohh…ohh…ohh…  
Ohh…ohh…ohh…

Ohh…ohh…ohh…  
Ohh…ohh…ohh…  
Ohh…ohh…ohh…

93 million miles from the Sun, people get ready get ready,  
'cause here it comes it's a light, a beautiful light, over the horizon into our eyes…

After the song ended, I looked up and the class began to clap.

"Thank you." I gave the guitar back to Cheerilee and waited for the class to settle down. "Now then, my time is almost up. I will answer a few more questions."

"What is your cutie mark and special talent?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Heh. Funny thing. I don't have my cutie mark anymore."

The class began to whisper.

"Now before you begin to freak out, let me explain something. You kids have as long as need to find your special talent. When you do eventually find it and get your cutie mark, you will have it forever. It won't change, it won't disappear, it will stay with you for the rest of your lives. I, as a human, don't get a cutie mark."

"Why not?"

I thought for a moment. "Well I guess because we have other things that tell us what are talents are like the clothes that we wear or the houses we live in. They don't really say what we do, but they give a sense of what they do for a living is important. Does any of this make sense?"

The class sort of nodded. "Good. I will take one more question."

A filly rose her hoof. "Where to foals come from?"

I froze. "Um, uh. Ask your parents. Alright, thank you very much for having me and I hope you learned something today."

"Thank you for being our special guest Prince Pure Heart. Let's give him a round of applause class." The kids clapped as I waved and walked out of the building.

"Wow, that last question really threw you through a loop, huh?" Vapor said with smirk.

"Shut up." I whacked the back of her helmet which caused it to fall in her eyes. "I'm just glad its over." I took off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. "Whoo, that's much better. It was like a sauna in there."

"It felt fine to me, and I am wearing this heavy armor." She said, readjusting her helmet.

"I am pretty sure it was a million degrees. Its probably just the elevation though."

She gave me a look. "I guess. Well are you ready to go?"

"Actually, I have an errand I have to run while I am down here. You should go and hang out with somepony or something. I might be a while."

She raised her eyebrow. "Alright. See ya later." She walked away slowly.

_Man, that was a close one. I better get going._

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Not much to say this time around. The song is by Jason Mraz. So thanks for reading and please remember to review or comment.**

**Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


End file.
